Hug, Kisses and HATE!
by KawaiixKawaii
Summary: SPR Takes their first case at a hotel in Japan. Naru and Mai are forced to be in the same room. Also Mai has a new secret powers and some childhood friends. After, The case in Guam will involve a secret about Naru! They soon take other cases that Mai and Naru's supposedly sister begs for him to take. Will there be romance also? Read and find out more.
1. Hugs, Kisses and Hate?

**SPR has been hired to investigate a love resort hotel. Mai is really excited because she was assigned to room with Naru. Mai realizes that she had this kind of hidden power she never knew about and now she's going to test it out. Also she meets her childhood friends, Chiyoko and Derek. Find out more what happens in this case...**

_I only own this description and _**_ I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT!_**

* * *

Hey guys Mai here. SPR was just hired for a job _Love Hotel. _The hotel manger, Kito Takumi came to us on that day...

**_~ A few days before the case started~_**

"Hello my name is Kito Takumi. I am here to ask for a case."

"May you please explain the activity the past time?" Naru asked in his usual tone.

"Well you see the past week more and more of the couples that checks in ends up missing in the next few hours. Even one couple was killed right in there very own bed." Derek said with a sober look on his face." My niece has been getting weird marks on her face ever since she started helping out in the hotel. Even so, one of our family members died in their and the only thing that was found next to her was a knife and a note that said one thing, which was: " Go away or suffer what i had. I declared the hotel off limits for the time being. So please may you take the case?"

"We will accept the case" Naru said while standing up. "Also please prepare a room for where will be the base of the investigation." Kito nodded and left. Lin and Naru started to pack for everything. I had already packed my things so there was no need for me to lift a finger for now. I contacted Monk, Ayako,Yasu and Madoka . I helped put the equipment into the Lin's van.

**_DAY 1_**

"Naru, who will ride in Lin's van? my car can only fit five people." Monk asked.

"Simple Mai will ride with us." Naru replied. All of us were staring at him except for me i was really excited. I entered their van. i sat in between Lin and Naru. The only thing worse about this was, it was an eight hour drive to the hotel and I'm stuck with the two quietest guy in the world. Anyway about that client his last name sounds familiar... It's been two hours and I'm getting sleepy and sleepier and... NO MAI YOU ARE NOT GONNA SLEEP... and suddenly everything went black.

_** ~IN MY**__**DREAM~**_

**_"Mai, open your eyes..." A voice suddenly said that so i opened my eyes quickly nut no one was there. I decided to take a simple walk around this forest I suddenly entered. I turned around and noticed a nice garden with a little pond near it. I suddenly was wearing a sky blue dress and pink flip flops. I sat near the pond while looking at the flowers. " Casey there you are!" it was the voice again. i turned around and saw Naru._**

"Ah! Martin i thought you wouldn't come!" I said. Wait! Why did i call Naru "Martin" Suddenly the background changed into a house.

"Casey! Casey! I will find you eventually." Naru yelled in a kid form. I was hiding behind a tree. "Casey i know your here somewhere!" Naru snuck up behind me and said, " He-he I finally found you!" We both started laughing, held hands and ran into the house. Again the background changed. This time we were protecting the house.

**_ " We won't let you destroy our home!" Naru and i yelled. Two other kids came and protected the house. We all yelled, " Don't you dare brake it down!" Suddenly, Naru protected me from the bulldozer and kissed my forehead. The other two kids called our names and suddenly, everything went_**_**blank... **_

"Mai wake up we're here" I opened my eyes and saw that i ha ve been sleeping on Naru's shoulder. My face turned so red that my face was burning. "Are you awake?" He asked in a voice that the trip was good.

" Yup I'm fully awake!" I said with a big smile on my face.

" Great now lets get to work now." He said while turning around. Geez what a workaholic! I stepped out of the van and felt kind of weak.

"Mai are alright?" Ayako asked while helping me keep my balance.

"I'm fine but i have a bad feeling about this and i feel a little sick.." I replied while holding my forehead.

"Naru, go on ahead Mai and I will stay here for a while." Ayako nodded and went on ahead. Ayako and I sat in the back of Lin's car. "Well Mai have you had one of you dreams?" Ayako asked me while taking out two bottles of water.

"Well yeah.. when i fell asleep during the drive. at least i think so..." I replied.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Ayako asked. She was serious so i decided to.

"Well, i had a dream where me, Naru and two other people. We were in kid forms. Naru called me "Casey" and i called Naru "Martin". Me and him played hide n seek, and more. Suddenly, a bulldozer tried to take down a house where this hotel should be. The kids were killed and the bulldozer driver didn't care about their death. That's all that happened."

Ayako nodded and said, " but the surprising thing is the kids were the ones to die but all the couples here died too..." I smiled and Ayako knew i understood what I said. Naru came back and started bringing in the equipment.

Once we finished Naru said, " Mai, tea now." I nodded and started walking to the kitchen. While I was walking to the kitchen from a cabin to the hotel i saw this small pond and a field of flowers. I felt like i saw this place before. After, I saw a tree that had a carving in it. The carving said : " C+M". C+M?! I was surprised because i saw this tree in my dream. Since the tree was there, I suddenly saw a half torn down house with four bodies. Wait b-bodies?! I checked it out and it was those kids, Casey and Martin. I started crying because those poor kids died out here because of protecting their home.

"Casey?!" a voice said. I turned around quickly and saw a boy. He looked like... Martin the kid who died with that girl Casey. I started moving back.

" uh i don't know what your talking about my name is Mai. Mai Taniyama."

"Martin look it's onee-chan!" A girl who was Casey said. I moved back and started running.

" H-H-H-H-Help me!" I yelled while running. Those two kids started running after me. Naru, Monk anyone HELP!

* * *

**Okay this was hard to think of this... I'll get started on chapter 2 soon! :3 **


	2. Hugs, Kisses and Hate? part 2

**Me: Okay this is chapter **

**Mai: Why am I the one to be chased by creepy kids?**

**Naru: because your a dummy **

**Monk: ~starts laughing~ **

**Ayako: YOU DUMMY WILL YOU BE QUIET! ~hits monk with purse~**

**Me: Okay i think that enough so back to chapter~! (thoughts: When will They shut up?! =.="**

* * *

I was running as fast as i could but the kids were faster. Why are they haunting this place? This is getting annoying. Suddenly i bumped into someone but before i can look up i blacked out...

_** ~My**_ DREAM~

** I suddenly woke up in the same clothes like the other dream. I heard someone calling me something it was the name... "Casey-chan are you okay?!" A voice said. I opened my eyes and realized it was Naru. I looked closer and i knew it was that kid Martin. I guess i should try to act in character ...**

** I sat up and said, "I'm fine, Martin-san" I looked around and noticed we were up a tree.**

** "Casey! Look i carved something into our tree!" Martin said with a big smile. I looked at the tree and was really shocked! it said: " C+M"! **

** "Wow Martin it looks great!" I said trying to smile. Suddenly he was gone. Everything went white and I saw Dream Naru walking up to me. " N-Naru what going on?!"**

** Naru smiled and pointed to a very dark rainy place. "Look over there Mai." I looked and realized that it was Casey and Martin. They were in the cabin, smiling and looking at the rain. " Mai wake up."**

** "Why Naru?" I asked him with a worried face.**

** "They're worrying please Mai wake up. I will eventually..." He started to disappeared. **

" Do you think she is alive Dere?" A voice said. It sounded familiar.

"I'm sure she's fine Chiyo." another voice said. Suddenly, I opened my eyes realizing that I was at base. " Ah she's awake Ayako-san"

" What happened?" i asked while holding my head. I decided to keep the bodies i found a secret. My eyes widened with joy.

" Whats wrong?" Ayako asked starring at me. everyone was starring except Workaholic and Lin. They were all staring at me.

" Oi Are you in there?" Monk asked while waving his hand in front of my face. I didn't answer and suddenly Lin and Naru were paying attention.

" Chiyoko, Derek-onii-san, is it really you?"i= I said and I realized now, Naru was standing up and Lin went back to typing.

" So it really is you Mai" Chiyoko said while smiling. Everyone and Lin were now staring closely.

" Mai it's been a long time how are you?" Derek said while hugging me. This time Masako, Ayako and John were now really, i say really staring so closely that they were gonna ask none stop questions.

The three of them yelled, " YOU GUYS KNOW EACH OTHER!?" Me, Chiyoko and Derek nodded. While everyone was asking Derek and Chiyoko questions, I heard a voice.

"_Mai come outside." The voice said while Mai was going outside. _

_ "_Mai where are you going?" everyone asked including Lin.

_ " Mai, go back to that pond and field of flowers." The voice asked me and I did. Suddenly a figure was forming in front of me. I was about to scream when a boy with blood-red eyes, silver white hair and was the size of Naru appeared and continued, " Mai do you remember who I am?"_

My eyes were starting to tear up and i said, " Oni-san!" I hugged the boy and continued," What happened to you? Why did you disappear one day?" He smiled and disappeared again. I heard a faint " I will answer it later" from him.

I sat near the water and started feeling movement. I turned around and realized it was the group. I wiped my tears and sat down. Monk came up to me and asked, " what happened we were worried about you there a second ago?" I smiled and didn't answer.

Derek came up to me and hugged me again (which was getting SUPPER ANNOYING!) Ayako said, " since you guys know each other... YOU TWO DATED BEFORE!" Everyone except for Lin and Naru joined in Ayako.

Chiyoko was about to hit their head with a mallet until Derek said, " Chiyoko back center stop." After he said that everyone looked at Chiyoko and she put down the mallet stepped back and was front centered. After that she wrote something into Derek's shadow that said : " You will say sorry and stop hugging Mai" Everyone, except for me, Naru and Lin gasped and looked at both of them. After that they gasped because i didn't.

"Mai do you think we should let them know?" Derek and Chiyoko asked. Everyone was staring at me and i nodded to them.

" Chiyoko, Derek and I are siblings." I said with a dark look on my face. Everyone gasped.

Ayako said, " I thought that you said you had no cousins or uncles."

I looked down and went gloomy. Monk asked, " is there something you want to tell us or not?" Again, Ayako smacked the fudge out of him with her never noticed them arguing but there face told that they have questions.

" Derek and I are Mai's brother and sister. We were separated when our parents died. Derek and I had to go to an orphanage and Mai was lost. we thought she died but we never thought that she would be safe and sound right infront of us." Chiyoko answered. " She might have told you that she had no siblings so you won't pity her to much. By the way didn't you tell -" I covered her mouth so she won't go any further. After that Monk and Ayako were now paying attention.


	3. Hugs, Kisses and Hate? part 3

**Me: Okay here is chapter 3!**

**Ayako and monk: Mai we never knew man this is so surprising.**

**Masako: Yes Mai this is quite a surprise.**

**Mai: Aw shucks guys**

**Me: ~Slaps all of them silly~**

* * *

Naru and everyone's attention was now at us. Derek and Chiyoko smirked and asked, " Hey Mai is he your boyfriend?" They were pointing at Monk.

"NO SHE IS NOT IN ANY FACT SHE ISN'T DATING ANY OF US!" Monk yelled while Yasu and John joined in.

" Well lets get back to work oh and Mai." Naru said while looking at me. " Tea now.."

Everyone walked back to base and Chiyoko was smirking. I went to make Workaholic his tea. I was walking back to base when i heard a voice. " Okay now since this is a love hotel we will set you in room, which means boy and girl will stay in a room."

I came in and gave Naru his tea. I noticed Chiyoko was saying the thing i just heard. She continued, " Okay Monk and Ayako-san will be roommates, John and Masako, Yasu and Madoka and Naru and Mai." I paused and looked at her with a blush and surprised look. Masako, Who was now giving me a death glare, walked out the room. Naru instructed Madoka, john and Ayako to set up the cameras. Me, Monk and Yasu had to dtay in base. After telling us that Naru and Lin left the room. I suddenly got sleepy.

" Mai go sleep maybe you might have one of your dreams again." monk said.

" Indeed listen to Monk-san Ms. Taniyama" Yasu said with a smirk on his face. So, i closed my eyes and slept soundly.

**_ ~MY DREAMS~_**

**_ "Mai open your eyes" A familiar voice said. I opened my eyes and saw dream Naru I also saw Oni-san. I couldn't remember his name so i said nothing. _**

**_ " Mai do you still remember his name?" Dream Naru asked while smiling. I shook my head. _**

**_ " It's Ethan Mai. Do you know about your powers?" Ethan asked with a smile on his face. _**

**_ " You mean that I'm a latent Physic?" I asked with a puzzled look. _**

**_ " No i mean that you are a... a kind of Angel that can control the 4 elements." Ethan said. I shook my head. I was really surprised when he said Angel. Naru whispered something to Ethan and he nodded. " Mai you need to wake up, the others are waiting for you." _**

**_ " Aren't you going to tell me about my powers and how to use them?" I asked. He explained he will do it later. I suddenly heard something. _**

****** "**Mai!" Yasu's voice said while shaking me. I opened my eyes. He looked relived that i opened my eyes. I felt a tear going down my cheek.

I wiped it of and said, " Wh-Whats wrong why are you guys staring?" I realized it wasn't me who they were staring at it was the wall. The wall said that was written in blood: "Casey and Martin are back to be here and now the prophecy will be fulfilled." We were all staring at that when i noticed that my hand had blood.

" We were worried something might happen to you while not looking at you so we put a camera in front of you and watched the rest of the monitors. We saw you standing up crying and you wrote this." Monk said. Yasu was bandaging up my hand while Monk was showing this to Naru.

"Mai have you been having any dreams?" He asked with his tone so serious than before. I nodded. I started to explain my dreams and left out the looks of the children. " I see so Martin and Casey were dating that early in age." He said with his tone changed into his tea wanting voice. I went to get his tea but since he didn't want me to be left alone, he sent Yasu with me. Suddenly, temperature dropped. Yasu and I walked to the corner together. Suddenly, the tea pot started floating up in the air. Yasu and I started to walk out of the room until the door slammed. Yasu tried opening the door while i heard something.

_ " Mai-chan go look at the sink and control the water droplets and try to form a rope and tie the tea pot up." Ethan said out of nowhere._ I stare at the droplets and they started to form a rope. I noticed that my eyes were blue. Yasu was now staring with his mouth wide opened. The water formed the rope and tied the tea pot. after the room's temperature was back to normal. Gladly the tea was still hot.

As Me and Yasu were walking back to base he asked, " How can you do that?" I explained my dream, again I left out Dream Naru but not Ethan. He nodded and continued, " I see so should i keep this a secret from Naru and the others?" I nodded. I opened the door and gave Naru his tea. I waited for a thank you form him.

Instead he smirked and said," Mai I know I'm handsome and cool but you don't have to stare at me all day." Yasu was holding me back from hurting him but at last i calmed down.

"Naru strange activity was in the kitchen." I said while keeping Yasu shut up. Naru nodded and made us set up the mic and camera in the kitchen. " Hey Yasu didn't you notice that Casey and Martin are really close? I mean like in a dating way but more closer than that."

" I know right!" Yasu said. Suddenly Yasu fainted. I was trying to wake him up but soon to i fainted.

* * *

**Me: Okay now that was kinda boring a little**

**Mai and Yasu: ~pouting~**

**Naru: Okay you two get back to work!**

**John: ~trying to speak loud through the argument~ Please leave a review for her! ~looks back and hold Mai back from hitting Naru~**


	4. Hugs, Kisses and Hate? part 4

**Me: ~thinking~**

**Naru: What with the idiot creator doing**

**Mai: She's think about something, she said**

**Monk: Maybe it to get a love of her own am i right Mai**

**THUNK!**

**Ayako: You stupid dummy shut the hell up!**

**Monk: Well I'm so sorry you old hag!**

**The two: ~starts arguing~ **

**John, Mai and Yasu: ~ face palm~**

**Lin: Please read this chapter and leave a review when you are done ~holding back Ayako and sighs~**

* * *

**_I heard a voices again. I noticed that the first two voices were dream Naru and Ethan but the other one was... it was Yasu's voice! " So how am I here in Mai's dream again Big boss?" Yasu asked. _**

**_ " Just call me Naru Yasu. You are here because you have the faint power of P.K.M.T. so that means that you have spiritual powers that you never knew about. So that may mean when my falls asleep you will have the same dream and you will see each other." Naru replied. I opened my eyes and seeing them surround me. I suddenly sat up and looked around. It was black and white and i felt a kind of sadness around me. It wasn't any of these boys that's for sure. Yasu's aura was bright with a touch of happiness, Dream Naru's was the same as Yasu's and so was Ethan. _**

**_ " Ethan is he an Angel you were talking about?" I suddenly asked. Yasu's face wasn't surprise (thank goodness). Naru and Ethan nodded. This time Yasu's expression was astonished and mine was to. _**

**_ "We will train you tonight but you two have to wake up hell might reach this place." Ethan said. Me and Yasu did as they_**** said.**

* * *

" Mai, Yasu wake up.." a voice said. Me and Yasu both woke up in base on the couch sitting down. I realized it was Monk's voice who was calling out to us. We both tried to stand but the side of our stomach and head started to hurt.

"Don't move you two, you guys were very hurt when we found you in a puddle of blood." Ayako said while i noticed to have bandages where my stomach was hurting. I found Chiyoko and Derek talking to Naru. The Narcissist was ignoring that Yasu and I awoke from our sleep.

" Yasu, Mai tell us what happened." Naru's cold voice said. We explained everything, **EXCEPT** that dream that me and Yasu had. Everyone was wondering why we both passed out instead of me passing out myself.

" Naru, the kitchen had some video when Yasu and Mai had fainted." Lin said catching everyone's attention.

_ ~In the video~_

_ Two kids with bloody faces and looked like miniature versions of Naru and Mai. Suddenly Mai and Yasu come in to check on the equipment. The boy, Who was Martin shows up with an even bloodier face and says, "We want Mr. Narcissistic to be with Ms. M not him." Martin suddenly points at Naru._

_ Suddenly Casey comes up with a bloodier face two and says, " If you don't follow we will kill you all" She had a evil grin in her face. Suddenly, the two pull out a scythe from their mouth. Martin hit Yasu. Yasu fainted after that. After, Casey hit Mai and she fainted of to. _

_ " This will be a warning." Casey said. The camera went blur and the vision went back to normal but the kids were gone ._

* * *

" Th-This is getting creepier by the moment!" Ayako said.

" From this moment forward Mai and Yasu are not to be alone, Even if they are together they still cannot be alone. Ms. Matzuzaki, Father brown and Monk will be with Yasu. Myself and Lin will be with Mai." Everyone nodded. I wanted to sleep so Naru went with me to our room and set up a camera in front of our bed to keep a look out. As soon as Naru left i closed my eyes.

_**~In My dream~**_

_** " Mai open your eyes, Naru and Ethan are waiting for us over by the pond." I heard Yasu say. I opened my eyes realizing me and Yasu were wearing white. He was wearing white jeans and a hood. I was wearing a white dress with a nice headband." Come on Mai let's go." Me and Yasu were walking down the path to the pound. we both saw Naru and Ethan waiting there in white clothes too. **_

_** " Okay now since both of you are here we will start with the first element, Earth." Ethan said. " Yasu, Mai look at the ground and think of a shape and after, command it to be that shape." Yasu and I tried it. I was thinking of a heart and i commanded it and it became a heart. Yasu, who was thinking of pie, commanded it to be the shape and it became that shape. After that, Ethan said, " Okay now let's try the element, Water. Now, look at the water and think of a rope and try to form it into a real rope. Yasu and i both did it. After a few minutes me and Yasu mastered all the elements. **_

_** Dream Naru looked at us both and said, "You must keep this a secret until the time is right." Suddenly, the dream started fading away. A new dream that didn't have Yasu, Ethan or anyone in it. I was in a dark place that felt sadness. After i heard a song that was sang from Nana Mizuki...**_

_** "Yume no tsubomi hiraku, mabushii i sora wo aogi." The girl sang in a dismal and happy voice.**_

_** "Mune ippai hirogaro yasashii kaori." the boy who sang in a dismal and happy voice. **_

_** They both sang together, " Kikoeru wa koi no RIZUMU! Kisestsu koe ai ni Kite ne? Daisuki da yo sasayaitara! Sekaichuu ni kikochau kana... Hazukashikute utsumuiteta. Watashi no te o tori ... Hashiridasu!" After that, the two started giggling. After they sang another song from this singer... **_

_** "Lalala Uta wo utaou, Kao age Kokoro no mama, Utaou." The girl sang in harmony but in a dismal voice.**_

_** "Akirame ja ikenai, dekenai koto nande nai!" The boy sang in harmony but in a dismal voice.**_

_** After, they sang together, " Yuuki no uta! Dare nimo makeni. Yume ga aru. Arukidasou munne hatte, Watashi dake no michii ga aru. Shinjiru no saho n tasa! Dakai yama ga ja noshite mo, ganbatte nori koe yo. Watashi ni nara, dekiru sa kiseki oko so." After the two kids singing that i started crying because of how sad they were. **_

* * *

_****_ "MAI!" I heard Naru's voice say. I opened my eyes realizing I was floating in the air. After that, I saw Lin, Yasu, Monk and john trying to get me down but can't. Suddenly, the song got to my head.

_**"Lalala Uta wo utaou, Kao age Kokoro no mama, Utaou. **_**_Akirame ja ikenai, dekenai koto nande nai!Yuuki no uta! Dare nimo makeni. Yume ga aru. Arukidasou munne hatte, Watashi dake no michii ga aru. Shinjiru no saho n tasa! Dakai yama ga ja noshite mo, ganbatte nori koe yo. Watashi ni nara, dekiru sa kiseki oko so." _** I tried to stop singing but i can't...

" **_Namakusanmandabadzuradankan_**!" Monk yelled. I stopped floating but then... My hand started bleeding and it started to write something. It said: " Martin and Casey will be together no matter what!" After that Naru came to the rescue by bandaging my hand and looking over the video.


	5. Hugs, Kisses and Hate? part 5

**Me: Kya next chapter done and it supeeeeeeeeeeeer long XD**

**Naru: Energetic, clumsy and enthusiastic **

**Me: ~gets to a gloomy corner~**

**Mai: Naru that was SO rude!**

**Monk and Lin: Please leave a review if you want when done reading~!**

**Monk: ~holding back Mai and sighs~**

**Lin: Mai please don't do that**

* * *

**** While Naru was bandaging my hand, Lin said, " Naru, the video from the experience was caught before we came in." Everyone's attention was now at the video.

* * *

_ ~IN THE VIDEO~_

_ " It seems that Mr. Narcissistic or should I say Naru isn't with her and you were denying what i was saying." Martin said looking like mini Naru. He walked up to Mai and lifted her up. She made her go side to side up and down. After, he made Mai hit the wall. Suddenly, everything went black. _

* * *

Everyone was now surprised and after looking at me. "It seems as if the kids want me and Mai together." said Naru with a little excitement.

" What should we do then?"

" I may have an idea." said Yasu with an evil smirk.

" What is that Yasu?" asked John in a curious voice. I bet he was gonna tell about the dream when we were so i decided to use my powers on Yasu. I looked around to see if i can find anything i can use to stop Yasu for going on. I didn't notice that Lin was looking at me. He moved a little and I saw his tea. I smirked evilly and this time Lin stopped typing and was paying attention. I commanded the liquid in the tea to hit Yasu. The tea hit Yasu and Lin backed away from his tea.

" Yasu are you okay?" John asked.

" Yes I'm fine I think i should get to bed." He replied in a irritated face while he and the other two guy ( Monk and john) followed him to his room to drop him off.

" Taniyama-san, may i talk to you in the hallway?" Lin asked in his same tone. I nodded and followed him. " Taniyama-san, i saw what you did. You are an Earth-element Angel?"

" Well yeah... Yasu and I are... PLEASE DON'T TELL ANYONE." I begged him.

He smiled and said," Okay, Taniyama-san."

" Thanks and call me Mai." I replied. He nodded and went back inside, I followed right behind him. We found Naru reading a book.

" Mai will sleep here in base tonight." He said in a cold voice. I blinked two times and sat on the couch. Again, they set up a camera in front of me. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

**_~DAY_**** 2~**

I woke up and the day finally restarted and i felt refreshed. As i opened my eyes and saw Lin in front of his laptop. " Lin..." I said faintly.

He turned to me and replied," What is it Mai?"

"After breakfast I need to show you something.." I said a little louder. He nodded and went to the kitchen. I saw that john was the only one there so far. Well it was 3 am and it's been 7 hours since the incident. I sat on a chair next to him.

" Mai I saw what you were doing." He said in a faint voice. " In the book I was reading earlier, I saw a picture of an Earth-element Angel. It looked like you so I figured it was a lie. After I saw that only the people like that have a faint human aura. So, I kinda learned how to sense auras and when I felt yours, it was faint." After the explanation he gave I was shocked.

"Can you keep it a secret?"

He smiled and replied, " Sure but how many people know?"

" You, Lin and Yasu. Yasu is actually one and has been having the same dreams as i have been having. Also, since you know can you follow me after breakfast?" I replied to his questions. He nodded. We both walked up to base. We noticed that Naru was back from where he came from and Yasu was there.

" Naru we got some audio feed from Mai and your room." Lin said.

" Play it." He replied rapidly. All of us began hearing voices that were singing but it wasn't clear.

Suddenly, I started wobbling. Everyone was starting to look at me. Lin stood up and started watching carefully. I noticed I can't move. I tried screaming but something suddenly chocked me. A few seconds later it stopped and i started singing," Yume no tsubomi hiraku, Mabushii sora wo Aogi. Mune ipai hirogaru yasashii kaori. Kiko eru wa koi no RIZUMU! Kisetsu koe ai ni kite ne? Daisuki da yo sasaysitara! Sekaichuu ni kikoechau kanna... Hazukashikute utsumuiteta. Watashi no te o tori... Hashiridasu!" After that, i started singing the other song. While that, the room started shaking, Yasu started choking. Monk started running in and started to chant something. After that, everything started to calm down and i almost fell, luckily John caught me.

Lin opened the lights and saw something that made him gasp. We all looked to the wall that said: " Yasu must die" It was written in blood! " What the?" Yasu said looking scared.

" I think I have an idea or should I say experiment." Monk said with a smirk.

"And what would that be Monk?" Naru asked looking even serious than before.

" Well, I was thinking that you and Mai sleep in the same room tonight and we watch after Yasu. Next, we set up a camera in the room, Lin will watch the monitors and we will be ready to do something if something bad happens." he replied with a smirk.

I glared at him. I knew Naru would take an experiment like that. " That experiment sounds great, we will do it tonight." Naru said. Me, Yasu, John and Lin were surprised that he agreed. " For the mean time, once everyone is awake, we will get to work."

* * *

**_ ~DAY 2 8:00~ _**

**__** I walked down the stairs to the kitchen and realized everyone was awake. " Morning Mai." I walked to a chair and sat down.

" Morning guys." I replied. We all ate breakfast and went our separate ways, except Lin, John and Yasu. We walked to the place I was going to show them. Lin wore his black coat (as always), John wore a beige coat and Yasu and I wore a normal coat. I showed them the tree and bodies, the names and the info.

" I don't get it..." Said Lin with his thinking look on.

" Don't get what?"

" I mean that the bodies are still here, the haunting is happening and so far, which is a relief that no one was possessed but why, why is it that they are haunting this place? "

" That is a mystery." John said with his thinking face on.

" I could do the research." The researcher said. Everyone nodded and did their part of the plan no one else knows- Yasu will research, Lin will pretend to do something and he will accompany me and John during the search of a clue on why they are haunting this place or find a clue where or what happened to the couples that died here. We went back to base where everyone was standing.

" Where have you guys been?" Said a cold half worried voice.

" Well big boss, we went to our rooms to get something but it went missing so we ended up giving up on finding it." Yasu replied with a smirk. Man he is good at lying. Lin went back to work while me, Yasu and Monk had to take temperature readings while the others have to do a floor plan.

" Ladies and gentlemen an applause for Mai 's temperament and opening the hard to open door." Monk said in Narrator voice while Yasu laughed to death.

**THUNK!**

"Take that old man." I said while in the position when I punched Monk. Yasu stopped laughing and wrote down the temperature in the room. We walked to the next room and started to look around. " This room feels creepy." I said with a shiver down my spine. I walked around the room while Yasu took the temperature of the room.

" M-Mai ,Yasu take a look at this!" Monk yelled from across.

" What did you find something?" We both asked.

" Look at thins." He said while pointing at a drawing.

" Is that big boss and Mai when they were little kissing?!"

**THUNK!**

"Let's get back to Naru we are done anyway." I said holding back my next punch. We all walked back to base and realized it was already 8 pm.

" Great lets do the experiment. " Naru said while not looking up.

" What is this experiment?" The three ladies on John's right asked. Monk explained everything.

"WHAT!" Masako and Ayako yelled. Madoka started laughing.

" Lets get ready for the experiment." Naru said while dragging me through the door. Before I left, I saw Masasko's death beam shoot at me. I showed tongue at her. Finally the experiment started. Naru an I had to sleep on the same bed which made me blush and made Masako really angry.

** Yasu's P.O.V.**

I set up the camera while Naru and Mai were sleeping. Once I got back to base, I started giggling.

" So Yasu, Are you fine with this?" Monk asked.

" Why of course you think I would cheat on you?" I replied. Everyone, except for Lin and monk bursts into laughter while Monk is in his leave me alone for a while position.

"Takigawa the temperature in the bedroom is dropping." Lin said.

"More sound." said the monk from his serious position. We all heard the sounds of church bells, children laughing and applause. Everyone was paying close attention to see that Naru and Mai were not in their beds! I saw Monk, John and Lin run to their room.

**MONK'S** P.O.V.

The three of us ran down to Naru and Mai's bedroom but apparently, they weren't in their bed. We looked around to see if they were there in the room. I saw them walking in the field with empty eyes. They were possessed by those two kid children. " Lin down there!" I yelled to the tall man.

* * *

**Monk: Oh and there goes a cliff hanger folks!**

**THUNK!**

**Ayako: SHUT THE HELL UP YOU OLD MAN SOPHIE IS TRYING TO MAKE THE ENDING HERE! **

**Lin: thank you for reading please look forward for chapter 4 ~Bows~**

**John: ~holding back Ayako~ A little help here Lin-san... **

**Lin: ~sighs and helps John~**

**Me: Look forward because this argument might take a while =.=" **


	6. Hugs, Kisses and Hate? part 6

**Me: Okay i just decided on what will happen**

**Ayako: What?**

**Monk: Yeah what?**

**Me: If you fight again i will give you detention! ~suddenly makes glasses shine~**

**Yasu: That my thing!**

**Me: Now it's not. Mwahahahahahaha**

**Yasu: Fine whatever you say -3-**

* * *

**MONK'S** P.O.V.

"Lin down there!" I yelled to the tall Chinese all ran down to where Mai and Naru were. They were sitting next to each other at the pond. " Mai, Naru come on let's go!" I yelled running to them. They both turned to us with blank eyes. Masako, Ayako, Madoka and Yasu came running toward us.

" Big boss, Mai!" The young not so intelligent for coming down here man said. Mai and Naru stood up holding hands and ran away. When I turned to the back to make sure everyone had a flashlight, I saw Masako on fire which made me nervous.

" Everyone lets look for them. Yasu, Ayako and Masako are in a team. Lin, John, Madoka and I are in teams." I ordered. Everyone nodded and started looking.

" Yume no tsubomi hiraku..." I heard that from a far distance.

" Follow the sound of the singing!" I yelled running toward the sun. We all ran to the singing as it got louder. When we got there there was no one there. It was like the song was coming from everywhere.

" Yume no tsubomi Hiraku, Mabushii sora wo aogi. Mune ippai hirogaru yasashii wa koe no Rizumu. Kisetsu koe ai ni kite ne? Daisuki da yo sasayaitara. Sekaichuu ni kikoechau kana. Hazukashikute utsumuiteta. Watashi no te o tori... Hashiridasu! " Mai's voice sang. After that, we some them up a tree. John came up to that tree and started to chant the ipricipio. Naru was back to normal, with out collapsing. Mai collapsed but luckily Naru caught her. Naru climbed down with Mai on his back.

"Let's go back." He said in a voice that he will explain it once we got back to base. We walked back as Naru carried Mai on his back. We all got back to base and it seems as if the other team got back before us.

As Naru set Mai on the couch and sat next to her he asked, " What do you want to know?" We all sat down and Lin took out his laptop.

"What happened before you two were possessed." I replied with a solemn voice.

" Me and Mai turned different ways, but something was in the middle. We both turned around to see what it was. It was a kid sleeping soundly. Mai was about to scream until she blacked out. The kid vanished so that's when I got even more serious. After a few minutes of time, I had blacked out too, that is all I know." Naru said in his "Narcissist voice".

Mai awoke from her sleep. She blinked three times and asked,"What happened?" I explained everything to her.

Naru said," This is all for tonight, Mai will stay in base with Lin and Yasu. The rest of us will go to our bed rooms." After that everyone nodded and followed Naru's directions.

**~MAI'S P.O.V.~**

As Naru walked out I said, " Lin, Yasu I had another dream..."

"Is it with our trainer? Ethan and... Uh... I forgot his name but continue on. Yasu said with a pretend clueless look on his face.

Lin suddenly stood up and said," Ethan! You mean Ethan Taniyama?"

"Yes he was a brother of mine who went missing and I never told anyone about him. Except I write all my dreams in my journal." I replied and saw Lin surprised. " Wh-Why is there something wrong?"

"I met him before. He told me about his sister. He said that she was clumsy, enthusiastic, energetic, had powers, was an Earth-element Angel, she was a very important and she is a princess. He also said that her name is Mai Taniyama. I'm sorry for not realizing this so far. Gomen." The Chinese man stood up and bowed. I looked clueless.

"E-Eh?" I said with a clueless face.

" Wait a second. You mean as in that princess Mai Casey Taniyama? I have a picture of that princess in the book." Yasu said in a very surprised voice.

"Bring it out Yasu." Lin said. Yasu took out the book out the book and showed the picture. We all gasped. The picture looked exactly like me! On the side of the picture i read the description: "_ Princess Mai Casey Taniyama was a beautiful princess of the planet in a different galaxy. She was only eight years old. Her planet was very beautiful. She would usually helped out in her kingdom. A peasant who was named, Kazuya Shibuya who was nine years old came up to her one day. They fell in love with each other and spent most of their time together. Kazuya Shibuya was a big narcissist but became more sweet and less narcissistic. Kazuya Shibuya's real name was Oliver. People called him Martin after his narcissist side was gone. They would play together each day they saw each other too. They even had their own day, an evil force came to the planet the princess lived in was attacked. The king and queen had no choice but to send her daughter to another planet were she would be born to new parents. Oliver's parents did the same thing. The two were separated for years. Before they had left each other's sight, they promised to see each other again. The two had forgotten their promised because there memory was wiped away and soon after never thought of each other again. A few months later a child named Casey was born. They got her name from princess Mai's nickname. Another child who was named Martin was born. They got his name from Oliver's nickname. They met each other at a field where they went when they both ran away from their own families. They met two other kids who lived nearby. They built their own cabin and had everything. The two other kids who's names were Kiko and Morocco, had helped them with their troubles. The two kids sang songs, carved something into their tree and played. On a day in January 6 1968, a man who cared about money was going to tear down their cabin but the kids refused. The man tried to tear it down but the kids protected it. He killed those children and was only able to tear down half of the cabin but soon left. He built the hotel near the beach and was able to run it successfully but there would be one or two deaths a year. I who was the one to discover this was in shock on what happened" -_

_ - Written by Marie X Peterson._

* * *

We were all shocked to know everything on what happened. " Now we know another fact..." Yasu said.

"Now we know Mai is the one not to be alone EVERY second." Lin said.

" I think it's about time to hit the hey I'm tired." I said while nodded. I slept on the couch, Yasu slept sitting up on a chair and Lin just stayed up.

* * *

_** ~ In My Dream~**_

_** "MAI! Wake up!" Ethan yelled while Dream Naru joined in. **_

_** I opened my eyes and replied, " Why?"**_

_** " Just wake up your gonna get hurt and we can't help you then! Just wake up! " Ethan yelled.**_

_** I was about to reply until then they both disappeared. Suddenly, I felt a great sharp thing stab my chest and something run over me.**_

* * *

~**NARU'S P.O.V.~ **

I heard yelling from base and started running there. Everyone was surrounding her. She was screaming, looked like she was choking, bleeding, had fear in her eyes, frozen and bleeding even harder at her stomach. "Try slapping her it always works." Monk said.

" I tried already but she won't snap out of it." Ayako said with a worried face. I came up to the front looking at her. I saw Lin nod at Yasu for some reason and Yasu came up to her and softly said something. That didn't work but it stopped the bleeding at her legs.

**~John's P.O.V.~**

I saw Naru walk up to Mai and made her sit up. He touched he head and said, " Calm down Mai it's alright you will not die." Mai had stopped screaming her eyes were back to normal and the bleeding was faint. She looked at Naru and tears filled her eyes. She hugged her boss while crying.

**~Mai's P.O.V. ~**

**** I cried in Naru's arms. I really thought that someone was going to kill me. " It's alright Mai." Naru said in a sweet voice while ruffling my hair. I continued crying.

I faintly said, "Naru thank you, this is one of the reasons why I like you..." He looked at me because he heard me. I wasn't embarrassed because I was just so scared! He continued," What happened and what made you scream?" HE was actually said it **REALLY**sweet. I explained on what happened to me except for when Dream Naru & Ethan appeared and disappeared.

"So do you think that the spirits here showed what happened to them?" Monk said.

"You dummy what else do you think." Ayako said while bandaging the cuts and disinfecting the big cuts. She finished up and walked out to wash her hands. I gave a death glare to those who knew me and Yasu's secret.


	7. Hugs, Kisses and Hate? part 7

**Me: sorry if chapter late**

**Mai: you don't have to apologize**

**Yasu: ~Runs in~ AYAKO... MONK...~ breathing hard~**

**Mai: What is it Yasu?**

**Yasu: Ayako and... Monk fighting again... ~ Breathes harder~**

**Me: Onward loyal subjects let us go to them**

**Mai: You are not royalty **

**Me: now i am! ~suddenly wheres a cape~ MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA!**

**Mai and yasu: =="**

* * *

As I was giving my death glare, Yasu finally stepped up and said," Well I did some research about those kids.." I am totally gonna pound him until he goes to HELL!

"Continue Yasu." Naru said while not looking up from his black folder.

Yasu cleared his voice and started to explain," _Princess Casey Tani was a beautiful princess of the planet in a different galaxy. She was only eight years old. Her planet was very beautiful. She would usually helped out in her kingdom. A peasant who was named, Kazuya San who was nine years old came up to her one day. They fell in love with each other and spent most of their time together. Kazuya San was a big narcissist but became more sweet and less narcissistic. Kazuya Shibuya's real name was Mark. People called him Martin after his narcissist side was gone. They would play together each day they saw each other too. They even had their own day, an evil force came to the planet the princess lived in was attacked. The king and queen had no choice but to send her daughter to another planet were she would be born to new parents. Oliver's parents did the same thing. The two were separated for years. Before they had left each other's sight, they promised to see each other again. The two had forgotten their promised because there memory was wiped away and soon after never thought of each other again. A few months later a child named Casey was born. They got her name from princess Mai's nickname. Another child who was named Martin was born. They got his name from Mark's nickname. They met each other at a field where they went when they both ran away from their own families. They met two other kids who lived nearby. They built their own cabin and had everything. The two other kids who's names were Kiko and Morocco, had helped them with their troubles. The two kids sang songs, carved something into their tree and played. On a day in January 6 1980, a man who cared about money was going to tear down their cabin but the kids refused. The man tried to tear it down but the kids protected it. He killed those children and was only able to tear down half of the cabin but soon left. He built the hotel near the beach and was able to run it successfully but there would be one or two deaths a year. I who was the one to discover this was in shock on what happened." _

"I see..." Lin said trying to act. I felt a little dizzy on what happened. My eyes kept growing heavy. I looked at John and Yasu and they were also getting dizzy. I was going to head up to Lin and ask whats going on but I was too late... Everything went black..

* * *

_** "Mai!" I heard Yasu's voice. I opened My eyes to see we were back in dreamland. As always Ethan and Dream Naru were there but they were on the far side over there. I noticed that John was on my right.**_

_** "JOHN!" I said sitting up fast.**_

_** "What?" He said with a happy voice. **_

_** "Ethan what does this mean?" I asked while walking toward him.**_

_** "He knows your secret so I decided to call him in too." The idiot moron said while Yasu was trying to cover dream Naru. **_

_** "Eh? is that Kazuya?" The priest asked. I explained everything to him so that he won't even say one thing to Naru. **_

_** "You guys have to wake up or you will experience a new thing!" said dream Naru.**_

_** "What-"All of a suddenly felt pain in our stomach. I saw Yasu and he had the pain on his head. I looked at john and it looked like he was being choked. All off a sudden, we saw a man who was pulling us all into a very dark room. Before we were thrown into the room I realized that John and Yasu looked like children. Yasu looked like another child and John looked like Morocco. When he left us there, we realized that the room was filled with other children with there heads sliced off. I heard men talking.**_

_** "Are these the last of these kids?"**_

_** "Yes we even have the princess with us here."**_

_** "Oh really what about Martin?" **_

_** "No, he isn't really anywhere to be found right now." **_

_** " So the little princess' dream prince isn't around right now." **_

_** "Hehehe the princess isn't getting out alive." After that was said, the men left. All of a sudden, I heard crying. John, Yasu and I ran over to a kid who looked like another helpless kid. I ran up to her to see that she was not a human, she was a demon. I backed away and saw Yasu and John ready to fight.**_

_** " It looks like daddy got me new kids. Whoa is that the princess! I would do anything to be your friend and be cool!" **_

_** As Yasu explained everything to John I replied," Really I only have three friends and I'm lonely, would you like yo be my friend?" What am I thinking what happened to these children?**_

_** "Yahoo! Let's go outside and play but I will go to human mood!" All of the sudden the demon turned into a little girl and became more cute with her personality." Shall we go?" **_

_**"Yup let's go play!" We all said. **_

_** "daddy can i go outside with my new friends?'' the girl asked. All of a sudden the man who carried us here unlocked the door and let us out. We ran to a little pond where "Martin" was. We kept playing until night.**_

_** 'Before the girl left I asked," Whats your name?"**_

_** "Marie is my name, Ms. Princess!"**_

_** "Call me Casey or Mai!" I replied waving goodbye. " John, Yasu whats happening?"**_

_** " I think it's showing your planet back then." The guy who had no glasses said.**_

* * *

"Mai!" Naru's voice said. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Naru in front of me. I looked around and saw that we were in our room. "Why did you faint all of a sudden?"

" I felt dizzy all of a sudden." I replied looking at him. I felt dizziness strike my head and soon starting to fall. Luckily Naru caught me and layed me down carefully. "How are Yasu and John"

"I'm not sure yet. Go get some sleep." He said him while sitting down on the bed.

As he stood up to leave, I said," Please, Stay here?" I felt like I said it before.

All of a sudden, Naru smiled sweetly and said in a different tone," I won't leave you Mai I promise that I won't." I smiled and kinda blushed. As soon as I closed my eyes I faintly heard a "Sweet Dreams Mai"

* * *

**_ " Princess!" I heard a voice say. I opened my eyes to see that Martin was there. _**

**_ " I told you to call me Mai you Narcissist!" I replied back. _**

**_ " Okay Mai but I told you not to call me Narcissist!Sheesh we made an agreement that if you want to call me Narcissist call me Naru!" We both glared at each other and started laughing. We heard a scream all of a sudden and ran toward a little girl. _**

**_ "What's wrong?" I said while helping the girl up._**

**_ "I-It's a M-Monster!" She said while pointing at the monster. She ran away leaving me and Martin there. All of a sudden the monster came up to me and grabbed me!_**

**_ "HEEEELLLLLLP!" I yelled. Martin wasn't quik enough because he was tied up laying on the grass bleeding. The monster threw me and that made me hit a tree. He grabbed me and this time slammed me on the ground. This time the monster turned into a demon and took out a sword and stabbed_**_ me._

* * *

~NARU'S P.O.V.~

I heard Mai screaming as if she was being killed. I looked at her and saw her eyes, which had fear in it. I slapped he softly and she finally snapped out of it. Tears filled her eyes and she hugged me. I looked down to see her crying. I felt like I've done this before. I heard knocking on the door and I faintly said "Come in"

Monk ran through that door and asked, " Is everything all right?" I nodded. John and Yasu were acting like they were hiding something. I sighed and looked back at Mai to see she was still crying.

"Mai what happened?" I asked . She explained everything to me. She was still crying and it felt like I really did this before. I Had deep feeling on what happened. It felt as if I were with the love of my life...

**Me: Okay now for detention!**

**Ayako: She wasn't kidding**

**Me: ~bores them to death~**

**Monk: OH DEAR GOD SAVE ME!**

**Mai and Yasu: ~Laughing~**

**Naru: Please leave a review**


	8. Hugs, Kisses and Hate? part 8

**Monk and Ayako: ~running out the detention room~ **

**Mai: So what was it like in detention?**

**Me: It was funny watching the **

**Yasu: ~laughing to death~**

**Ayako: Why you! STOP LAUGHING AND GET YOUR ASS RIGHT HERE! **

**Lin: ~holding back Ayako~ Please enjoy ~ Sighs~**

* * *

" Naru I think you should move her to the base now." Said Dummy number one (Yasu).

Tch Naru wouldn't do that Dummy number one. " It seems like a good plan." I just realized who dummy number two should be. All of us walked to base. I was behind 3 steps from the others. I suddenly heard something.

"_Mai it's Ethan, please don't enter that room."_

" Why?" I asked out loud. Everyone's attention was now at me.

"Mai who are you talking to?" Naru asked but i ignored.

_" Mai please if you don't, in a few minutes you will get hurt!" Ethan replied._ After that his voice stopped all of a sudden.

"MAI!" Said John. He was shaking me to snap out of it. Finally I snapped out of the dream world. " We were worried there for a second." I glared at him because he should have heard it because he was in one of my DREAMS!

"I'm fine anyway." I said glaring at the two. We all walked into base to see Lin, Monk and Ayako doing research or something. I went on the couch, again feeling dizzy.

"Mai are you alright?" Yasu asked with his eyes looking in his files.

" Y-Y-Yeah I'm fine." I replied. Chiyoko came in with something in her hand.

"Uh... Mai, you look kinda pale." Chiyoko decided to say and let everyone's attention go to me. She maybe be my older sister by a year but she is an IDIOT!

"D-Don't worry I'm fine!" I tried saying with a smile. Lin knew why I was dizzy, I used most my power and to show me flashbacks. Suddenly, I heard screaming. I ran outside to see that something was after a child.

The child ran up to me and hid behind me. She said, " One-chan one-chan! My reflection is trying to kill me!"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Th-Th-There!" She yelled pointing to another person that looked exactly like her. John, Lin, Yasu, monk and Naru ran out the door following the other girls. The girl who looked exactly like her had a big scythe and was walking like she rose from the dead. She kept going toward us and breaking anything in her way.

"Is she your twin?" Asked monk.

The little girl said," No, She came out of my mirror!" Lin who was one step ahead, made his shiki attack but, even though his shiki attacked the reflection didn't disappear or get hurt. Monk started chanting something and it still didn't work. John started to say a prayer but still didn't work. I was about to use my power but Lin held me back. I just had no choice. Suddenly, I remembered something Ethan taught me.

"Everyone in the base now!" I yelled while running in the base. Everyone was about to ask what was I going to knew what to do and I instructed him to give my chalk, paper, paint and a pencil. I got the paper and pencil and wrote: " Stay away stay away, move and look for the light." Yasu drew a circle and wrote something in English. I got the paint and marked the paper with an English word. Everyone was going to ask something until the reflection came in.

" GO AWAY!" I yelled. The chalk and paper started glowing and the reflection started glowing all of a sudden. I told everyone to think good thoughts and the paper, the reflection, circle glowed even more brighter! The reflection disappeared and everything finally settled down. The little girl was relived at last. " What's your name?"

" Minnie" She replied. I suddenly felt a chill. Minnie walked back downstairs.

"What did you guys do to save us back then?" asked the Monk who i wanted to use my powers on.

"Uh... You see...-" I replied to come up with an explanation until John spoke up.

" I showed her something I found and made her learn it, also since she can't do it her self , I made Yasu learn it to." John said. Man, he is good at lying like Yasu is. " Also, since Mai has physic powers, it can support her in it." After he said that everyone was just staring.

Again, Chiyoko looked at me and said, " Um, is it me or Mai is more pale than before?"

Lin looked at me and said, " Maybe she is just tired from protecting us." I felt dizzy and dizzy and even dizzier. Yasu just sat down while holding his forehead. Everything was getting blurry. The last thing I heard was my name.

* * *

_** " Mai!" heard Naru's voice say. I opened my eyes to see Ethan, Naru and Yasu. " Do you remember on what happened on your planet?"**_

_** "A-A little." I held my forehead and noticed that I was on a bed. Everything else was black**_

_** "I TOLD YOU NOT TO BUT NO YOU JUST HAD TO!" Ethan yelled. **_

_** " Hehehe Gomen... Oni-san what was my planet's name?" **_

_** " Hana-ko, Hana-ko is your planet's name."**_

_** "When are we going to tell them?" asked Yasu trying to change the subject.**_

_** "After this case..." Ethan replied trying to slap Yasu for saying that. **_

_** "Mai do you want to know more about your planet?" Naru asked. I nodded. " Then do as you please." Ethan and him disappeared after saying that. Suddenly, Naru showed up. **_

_** "Naru whats going on?" I asked.**_

_** "How do you think I know you block head." Hesaid. Wait a sec, this isn't dream Naru, he is the real Naru!**_

_** "Why are you dressed in white and blue?" I asked. He had a white shirt and sky blue jeans.**_

_** "How should I know also why are you dressed in pink?" He replied. I looked at myself and realized I was in the same dress that I was on my planet. He is wearing what he wore when he was on my planet. **_

_** "You don't remember don't you?" I asked. "You don't remember..."**_

_** "What do you-" Suddenly his eyes widened and looked at me. " Princess Mai Casey Taniyama? So that dream I had about this planet was..." He said with a shocked look. So he does remember now... **_

_** "Naru, I think we should call each other by our "Known" names in this planet."**_

_** "How should I know yours and mine. I only remember some!"**_

_** "Okay, My brother Ethan said that yours is Martin, mine is Casey and Yasu's is Morocco."**_

_** "What do you mean Yasu?"**_

_** "I'm over here!" Yasu said waving to us.**_

_** "I still don't get this." Said Naru. His voice changed to Martin's voice, mine changed to Casey's voice and Yasu's voice changed to Morocco's voice...**_

* * *

**Me: Okay Chapter 8 done!**

**Mai: I think we should let them out of their rooms now**

**Me: Not yet**

**Mai: =="**

**Naru: Leave a review please**


	9. Hugs, Kisses and Hate? part 9

**Mai: ~Covering ears from the two fighting~**

**Me: I said we will order pizza!**

**Yasu: but I want to go out for Chinese food! ~Complaining~**

**Me: YASU I SAID I WANT PI-**

**Yasu: I WANT TO GO OUT FOR CHINESE!**

**The two: OH WELL WE WILL JUST HAVE TO LET THEM PICK! **

**Mai: I will go ge-**

**The two: ~running to Ayako and Monk~**

**Mai: ~ blink, blink~ HEY! ~runs after them~ Jeez one sec you try to calm them down~ **

* * *

**_ "So that is the explanation Naru, on how we were both pulled into Mai's dream!" Yasu yelled for the millionth time. He and Naru have been arguing for a long time. I just sat there like a EXTRA calm person. I stood up dusting off the dust from the dress I was wearing and started looking around. I looked back to see that Naru was talking/arguing with Yasu._**

**_ " If you guys are still gonna fight I prefer you would at least not yell at each other." I said looking away from them. I had a feeling that Yasu was staring because I said something like a stubborn person and Naru was just glaring. Once I started walking to a tree their argument I felt burning in my throat. It was burning lightly at first so I didn't mind it. I looked at a beautiful flower that was red. I realized I felt like someone was stabbing me on my stomach. I looked around to see if there was anyone else around but no one was around me except those two idiots who were fighting. The burning in my throat started to burn like crazy! My leg felt like it was being cut off. Since this was a flashback I didn't know what was happening! I looked to see that Naru didn't notice yet. Finally I gave up on my balance and fell to the ground make the ground kinda move hard because of my powers overflowing. I wasn't sure if my power were doing this! Naru and Yasu ran up to me without finishing their argument. _**

**_ Naru lifted my head and put it on his lap and asked, " Mai what's wrong?"_**

**_ I tried my best to speak but it would make my throat burn more! I opened my mouth and replied, " I-I-I don't know..." My throat felt like it was about to be cut into pieces. I heard Naru say something._**

**_ " Yasu, help me We need to get her somewhere we can treat her well." he said in a demanding yet worried voice. Yasu nodded. Naru carried me princess style and ran behind Yasu. My eyes were growing heavy and I felt like I should give up but I couldn't. My eyes grew heavier and everything went black for me..._**

**_ ~Naru's POV~_**

**_ I saw that Mai had closed her eyes which got me even more worried! Wait I'm not this worried about someone. OKAY I have to keep focus! I saw that Mai was still breathing so it wasn't that bad so far. We finally found a cottage that was deep in the forest. Yasu was helpful for putting rocks so we won't get lost. I saw that the cottage had sheets three beds, pillows and other thing you would find in a cottage. There was a stream near by and fruit trees. I set Mai on one of the beds in the corner. I took out a small towel that was in the drawer and started washing it by the stream. Yasu went to pick some fruits. I went back to the cottage and put the small towel on Mai's forehead. After, I was wondering on what happened to Mai. Was it because we were arguing? I remember saying to this person who was guarding her that I would take her on a vacation or something. Yasu came back in with fresh fruits. "She isn't awake yet! Man and all this picking for fruits." Yasu exclaimed._**

**_ "Yasu, please watch after Mai. I must go do something." After I said that, I left Yasu in charge. I walked out the cottage and went looking for some clue on what happened. I went back to the spot were she collapsed. I found that someone had used a power on her. I decided to see if there were any clues until I heard screaming of a little girl and a young boy yelling for help. I decided to cut off the clue finding and ran to the cottage. I noticed that Mai was still asleep in the corner while Yasu and this other girl were trying to hold the man back. Yasu was throwing pillows at him and the girl was just screeching. _**

**_ "N-Naru, a little help here." Yasu yelled. I kicked the man and punch his back. I looked at the man and he wasn't even human. I felt like I knew that girl's name so I decided to use it for an opening._**

**_ "Marie, look for an opening and screech. Me and Yasu will handle the distraction!" I said telepathically. She nodded. Me and Yasu led it out the cottage and hid behind some trees. I gave Mari the signal to do it and it worked perfectly. Marie's screech almost made us deaf but the demon was gone. _**

**_ "Nice job Marie!" Yasu said merrily._**

**_ "Really? all I did was screech, I didn't do anything that special."_**

**_ "Mai!" I said running to the cabin. The other two followed me. I saw that Mai wasn't in the bed. I dropped to my knees. "H-How can I let this happen..." Yasu and Marie came in and saw me. _**

**_ "What happened to Mai!?" Yelled the stupid guy who sees that she is missing. Yasu and Marie went to look for her while I just stayed at the cottage. I cleaned everything up and sat on Mai's bed. How could I let this happen! I'm such an idiot! How can I do this... Wait I feel something warm and wet falling down me cheek. I realized I was crying. Mai never lets me worry this much. I wiped my tears and stood up. I'm not going to sit and cry. I walked out of the cottage and looked around. Yasu had told me the role I am playing is a child who has powers like Mai's character. I took a deep breath and listened to the surroundings around me. I walked toward a cave which wasn't that big. I walked in to realize that Mai was there bleeding like she was just in a puddle of blood, which she was. _**

**_ I shook her and said, " Mai, Mai wake up!" I realized that her powers were calm because her character's power is too much that whenever her powers overflow sometimes. She would attract other demons to her. Why is she in here anyway? I realized that two other children were there. It looked like Lin and another guy. I focused on Mai. I listened to see if she was breathing or had a pulse. I couldn't hear her breathing or feel a pulse. The queen is going to be mad at me! Wait why am I thinking of the Queen? Never mind about that! I tried to do CPR but it won't just work. I slapped her but she won't wake up! I tried CPR and checked for a pulse and there was a faint one. I sighed in relief that she is alive. The child who looked like Lin looked up from his crying._**

**_ "Is One-chan alright?" He asked softly while still crying. The other child looked up to see if Mai was also alright. The two children had bruises, scars, deep cuts, bleeding and also stinging from the tears falling from their cheeks. _**

**_ "She will be fine. Who are you two?" _**

**_ " Prince Ethan Taniyama, the second oldest."_**

**_ " Prince Nathan Taniyama, the youngest." _**

**_ "Nice to meet you. Why are you badly treated even though you are princes?"_**

**_ "It's because of... HIM!" Suddenly, he points to a teenager. _**

**_ "Oh I have all the three now. This will be great!" The teen said._**

**_ "Who are you? Why are you tormenting these children?" I asked fiercely._**

**_ He grinned like a crazy or possessed person. " Because I am The great Killer. I plan tormenting these children for life" He said. Suddenly I saw Marie who told me to be quiet._**

**_ "Eh! Oni-san!" Marie yelled. What did she say Oni-san!_**

**_ "M-M-Marie!?" He yelled getting scared._**

**_ "You are so in trouble!" Marie said._**

**_ The teenager said," Please don't tell papa!"_**

**_ "Then let these people go!"_**

**_ "Y-Yes mam!" He nodded and let us free. Once we got back to the cottage, Yasu and I aided Ethan, Nathan and Mai. I finally felt better that Mai was alright. Also I found two of her character's brothers. Finally, the dream was fading away..._**

* * *

**Me: WHERE ARE THEY!**

**Yasu: WHERE ARE THEY?!**

**Monk and Ayako: Where are who? **

**The two: *_***


	10. Hugs, Kisses and Hate? part 10

**Me: ~comes back~ Ah minna I have great news!**

**Everyone: ~looks at Sofie~**

**Mai: What is it Sofe?**

**Me: I want you guys to meet my older sister**

**Yasu: Who?!**

**Me: Kai! (They don't know that's just her nickname**

**~Suddenly a person with long wavy hair, a pink blouse, a blue skirt and looks like Sofie a little comes in~**

**Kai: ~stays silent~ **

**Me: E-Eto One-chan meet SPR. Um Guys my sister Kai is anti-social s-so excuse her if she is being rude**

**Kai: ~slaps Sofie softly~ Sheesh can you stop being courteous just because I'm Here! I'm sorry for my little sister for being this courteous now.**

**Everyone: ~ Bows~**

**Me: She so mean -3-**

**Kai: Whine all ya want you want idiot !**

**Me: ==" Nice and positive ne?**

**Naru: She's kinda stubborn **

**Kai: Like I am**

**Monk: She's kinda like Sofie **

**Kai: Hell no I ain't like that idiot **

**Me: Shut op One-chan and lets get this chapter started -3- **

* * *

_**Day 6 8 am...**_

~Monks POV~

Mai and Naru aren't awake and it's been two days. They are in their room while Lin is in there in case another 'incident' happened. I heard knocking on the door. " Coming!" I said while opening the door. Three girls (Who all looked like boys) were in front of the door.

"Who is it?" Ayako asked.

"Dunno, there are only three girls here." I replied. The first girl who had the height of John ( but a few inches shorter) wore a brown shirt, blackish skort, black shoes, had long wavy blonde hair and had eye like John. The other girl was my height ( accept she is 10 inches shorter) wore a blue blouse, a purplish and pinkish skort, also had black shoes, had long a little curly black hair and had the same eyes as Lin. The third girl was the height of Masako, had a pink shirt with a hood, a blue skirt, also had black shoes, had long short black hair and had the eyes of Naru.

"Is John here?" The first one asked. I nodded. The girl who asked me smiled while the other one didn't. The other girl seemed like an anti-social girl.

"Takigawa-san who is there?" Asked John who woke up from his sleep.

"One of the girls here are asking for you."

He walked to the door and smiled with a surprised. He focused on the first girl who kinda looked like him. " John-Ni?" The first girl asked.

"Wakana, you haven't changed a bit." John replied to the girl.

The girl or I mean Wakana came and gave John a high five. I must be dreaming or something. " Guys I'd like you to meet my little sister, Wakana Brown."

"Why does she have a Japanese name?"

" When my mother was pregnant with her we were in Japan. She was 2 weeks early so we just had to make her born here in this lovely country. My mother had decided to give her a Japanese name. "

"I'm two years younger" Wakana exclaimed showing two fingers. " I also am a top student and have powers."

"Powers?" I asked boldly.

Suddenly, she covered her mouth with her hands like she had to keep it a secret. "John-Ni can you tell them?"

John sighed and said," When she went missing a few years ago, she got these powers. We found out when we saw her being tortured before we saw her..." I saw that John felt like crying but didn't.

The second girl came up and said," I am looking for my brother, Lin Kujyou."

"In the room to the left, upstairs." After I said that the girl went to her brother not bothering talking to us for a long.

"And you must be?" Ayako asked the third girl.

"Utau Shibuya, the little-" She stopped for a moment and looked at Naru. " NARU-ONI-SAN! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!"

* * *

**Kai: Short chapter**

**Me: I know it's horrible **

**Kai: :p Idiot**

**Me: Slow runner **

**Kai: Timid ( But she tries not to be)**

**Me: ANIMEFREAK!**

**Kai: FANFICTION FREAK!**

**Naru: Please leave a review**


	11. Hugs, Kisses and Hate? part 11

**Kai: ~Pouting on the left side of the couch~**

**Me: ~pouting on the right side of the couch~**

**Yasu: This will be hard guys. **

**Mai: No kidding**

**Monk: This seems kinda cute**

**Yasu: ~walks up to the two~ Will you two make up and be best sisters again?**

**The two: ~Starts to get on fire~ LISTEN MR. IDIOT WE WILL NEVER BE FRIENDS! **

**Naru: Children**

**Mai: ~sighs~ Okay I have an idea ~Tells it to everyone~**

* * *

~Monk's POV~

All of us just watched the girl _I mean _Utau panic on not seeing Naru. "E-Eto Utau-chan calm down. We aren't here for panicking, we're here to tell them what Lin-kun told us too!" Wakana scolded.

"What do you mean?" John asked his little sister.

"You dummy we weren't supposed to tell them yet!" Utau yelled.

"You should now let them know girls. It is fine for saying it." We heard it from a tall man at the door with that girl that didn't bother talking to us for now.

"Oni-San this isn't right yet! Naru-kun should know too!" Said the girl next to Lin.

"Ren, it will be alright, you don't have to be anti-social to these people. I will tell Naru once he wakes up." Lin said in a sweet voice while touching Ren's shoulder. He gave her a faint smile and Ren nodded. She smiled that made us feel warm inside.

"Hello I'm Ren Kujyou. My friends and I are here because Naru-kun said we have to join his group but made Naru made Oni-San pass on this message." Ren said confidently. all of us just bowed. All of a sudden, we heard screaming from Mai and Naru's room. We all ran down to see Mai screaming and thrashing in the bed while Naru was on the far side of the room. Yasu who was now shaking. The door slammed shut, the windows closed tight, the blinds closed, the lights turning off, the ground shaking and shadows of males and females. Mai was now screaming or more like screeching was staying still but still screeching or screaming at the same time. None of us can go to her because there was like a mini barrier while Naru wasn't able to reach because he was in the corner surrounded by a mini barrier. Yasu who was now choking was desperate to make it stop.

A creepy voice was singing, " Come to me children and follow my way.. Into the world of darkness and magic..." The voice kept singing it while we heard the sound of paint when its writing messy. We started to smell blood. Dark figures started to come near Yasu,again. I started chanting, John started to say a prayer, Ayako was doing the 9 cuts Lin's shiki were attacking, Utau started singing something that made the ghosts scream in agony, Ren was just standing behind Lin while her eyes glowing red and Wakana she stood in front of us and started glowing blue. John was now looking at her and looked anxious.

"Wakana, don't!" He yelled to Wakana. Wakana ignored and started to glow red she started to chant something that we cannot understand. John ran up to her. "Wakana STOP!" Wakana ignored him anyway and continued. The ghosts screamed hard in pain and disappeared. Mai stopped screaming and relaxed Naru fell over but landed safely thanks to a little more of Wakana's power. Yasu stopped choking and everything was fine. The lights turned back on to see writing in blood. Mai and Naru finally woke up. Mai looked not that pale but looked dizzy.

~Mai's POV~

The flashback made me dizzy on what happened. I felt sick and looked around. The room felt like it was closing and the air got a little tight. I felt like I was gonna puke. I was looking for a way to get to the exit and I found it. I ran out the door finding the nearest bathroom.

~Naru's POV~

Seeing Mai run like that means that she was hit when I was knocked out. I was about to go to her when I felt a sudden pain where I was hit by the stupid monster. I walked behind everyone so that they won't see me in pain. Mai finally comes out and I was ready to ask here rapid questions on what happened to her when I was knocked out. Until...

* * *

**Me: ~still pouting~**

**Kai: ~Still pouting~**

**Mai and Yasu: Bala-balancu!**

**The two: Still fighting **

**Mai and Yasu: ==" **

**Monk: ~laughing hard~**


	12. Hugs, Kisses and Hate? final chapter

**Mai: I suggest for now you red the chapter :) ~Almost gets hit by a chair~ KAI-CHAN PUT THAT DOWN!**

**Yasu: ~Sigh~**

* * *

~Mai's POV~

I went down to the kitchen and made tea. I just wanted to make those scary things go away. I felt as if I wanted to cry because my _**real**_ parents went through something. I can't hold it back anymore, my tears just fell from My cheeks. I want to meet them again. After, I heard a loud bang. I looked behind me and all the knifes were pointing at me i backed away slowly. One knife was shaking. It looked like as if a child were holding it. I couldn't hold it anymore. I screamed for help as the knifes were getting close to me. I felt tears flow down my cheeks. I saw Ethan like he wasn't a ghost. " Mai I finally found my way haven't I? Time to help you deal with this." He opened the window letting in the air. "Go control the air and make the knifes go back." I nodded and took a deep breath. I made the knifes go back to where they were. I made some tea for Ethan.

"What happened to you?" Was the first thing I asked.

"I went abroad. I needed to just so I don't tell you about this too early" He replied ruffling my hair. "Also I can't stay for long." We noticed the knifes again. We didn't move a bit. Suddenly, something picked me up and slammed me to the wall. The knifes were facing Ethan now.

"Stop it!" I yelled breathing heavily. I was frustrated that they would threaten my own brother. Chiyoko and Derek came in because they heard the yelling. Derek was slammed to the wall and Chiyoko was pushed slightly to me. My TWO brothers were being attacked! Finally, I got more courage to yell again. " STOP IT THIS INSTANT!" the knifes were now facing me. They were all floating toward me and I was ready. I saw that the windows were closing and the sinks weren't on or open! This time I'm unprepared. Monk who was just on cue, started chanting something but didn't work. Lin was gonna command his shiki until I told him not to. He knew what I was going to do. I saw that the windows were open again. I used the air and put the knifes where they were. While I was doing that with me powers, I told everyone who knew my secret to tell the rest of SPR. Finally, I was done.

"This is interesting!" Yelled the knew dummy number 1 (Monk.).

"Guys I..." I was going to tell them about the tree and everything. Until Lin looked at me with his "Instead of telling, show them' look. I smiled and said," Follow me."

While we were going down the elevator, Naru asked, " Mai, where are we going?"

"It's a big part of the case that we will end today." I replied. Lin was just standing there with John and Yasu. They were discussing on how we will explain it to them. We all stepped out the elevator door. I started running there because I just wanted this case to end and also to kinda give a small flashback through that Narcissist. He stopped for a moment and remembered it. Finally when we got there, I saw lots of shadows. "Why are you still here, hiding behind these shadows, Kiko, Morocco?" Everyone else saw the shadows and were surprised that I asked that.

Finally a voice replied. "B-Because, we want You and Mr. Narcissist together. That's what you told us back then but we kept a secret of." Everyone was surprised except for Lin, John and Yasu pretending to be surprised.

"Can you come out of hiding?"

All the shadows disappeared leaving two. The shadows were starting to glow warm. "Mai-chan was all we wanted to see because we haven't been able to see you when you were..." The two started crying which made us feel guilty (Except for me). I walked up to them while dragging Naru.

"It's alright, we will always be friends. If you pass on that would be great because you may see your family again." I replied.

Suddenly, a cold but sweet voice said," It's alright. We are always be friends because you shared part your life with us before you died." It was Naru! He was putting his sweet side so they can pass on. "So do you think you can see it?''

Morocco smiled with Kiko. They said," Goodbye, promise that we will meet again!" After they said that, we all walked back to base while I answered questions on the way. I also explained it so no more can happen. Suddenly, I realized something_. Ethan._ I saw that he wasn't alive. He told me he died when I was in the dream. I felt like crying but I can't! We were all packing the equipment while Naru shows the Manger of this hotel on what happened in the pass. Again, I rode in Naru's car all the way to SPR. When we got there, A woman's car was parking.

"Lin, Who's that?"

"A client." replied Naru. once we were all there, Naru opened up the door and led the woman in. I made some tea while Naru was getting ready to ask questions.

"Hello mam I am Kazuya Shibuya and you are?"

"I am Leanna May."

"What is your reason for coming here today?"

"I come to ask you to investigate my Hotel resort."

"Where is it?"

"In Guam." She replied. We were all surprised because they say Guam is a paradise!

"What was happening?"

"Doors will slam shut and when you open it the person inside suddenly disappears leaving only the head. The knifes fly all over. People dying in the resort part of the hotel and people getting possessed.."

"Possessed?"

"Yes. Every time there is a child alone in the hallway, the hotel starts shaking. Next thing you know it the child hides, goes missing and dies."

Naru sighed for a moment and said," We will take the case. Once you get back to Guam, get a 3 rooms ready." The woman nodded and bowed. She left SPR.

"Yasu, get seven tickets to Guam ready."

"Sure big boss!" After Yasu said that, he went to go get the ticket ready!

* * *

**Naru: Please leave a review ~Almost gets hit by a chair~ **


	13. The Murder hotel

**Monk: We are having some trouble with the girls **

* * *

_When SPR was hired o do a case in Guam, they meet Zen and Allen. Zen has physic powers while Allen supports her with her power. They become a really important part of SPR. Will they join SPR? Find out_

* * *

We finally got to Guam and went to our clients hotel.

"Mai look at that!" Monk pointed out.

I looked where he was pointing and saw a wonderful view. "Wow this is so cool!"

"Stop acting like children you dummies!" Yelled Ayako. Well this will be a long drive!

_**~Zen's POV~**_

My sister Allen and I were skipping the Decorating at the hotel our Aunt owned. Our parents died 3 years ago leaving us with our aunt. We were walking down the Hotel and going in and out in the rooms. "Ateng there's another ghost following us again!" I said to my sister.

"Boy or girl?"

"Both"

"Start running?"

"You bet!" I said while running to a room where I heard voices. I saw two teenagers in the room looking at the setting up cameras in that room.

"Zen! Where are they?"

"B-B-Behind you!" I yelled to catch the two teenagers attention. We were about to run until we were shoved into the room. The blonde and the girl was ready to help us but were slammed to the wall. I got up and went face to face with the ghost. Two other men ran in with another girl who can see what I'm seeing. I backed away a few steps and stopped. The tall man was about to attack until that other guy stopped him. I felt something swift coming near me and it was a punch from the stupid ghost. After it missed, the male ghost started choking me. I was struggling to get out. Finally, I gave up and lost balance. It picked me up and slammed me to the wall.

"ZEN!" My sister Allen yelled. I knew something that could help me but I can't do it. The tall man whistled and white thing started to hit the ghosts. I know what those white things were, his shiki.

Before the spirits can disappear it said, " _Bad children must die!"_ I fell to the ground with the tall man catching me.

The last thing I heard was," Brig her to her bedroom!" It sounded like Allen.

* * *

**_In My dream _**

**_ I opened my eyes to see that I saw my parents singing my favorite Japanese Lullaby. "Haru ni saku hana Natsu hirogaru sora yo. Kokoro no naka ni Kizamarete Asa ni furu Ame Mado o tozasu hi ni mo. Mune ni afureru hikari wa kumo no ue. __ Yorokobi kanashimi subete idaite aruiteru. Watashi no te to kimi no te o tsuyoku tsunagu mono. Aki wa mizube ni Fuyu kotsue ni hisomu. sekai no oku no Kagiri nai yasashisa. yoru ga kuru tabi Inori wo sasage you. ashita kuru hi wo Shizuka ni mukae you. Watashi wo michibiku tooi tooi yobikoeyo. hohoemu youni utau youni hibiku kaze no oto. yorokobi kanashimi subete idaite aruiteru. watashi no te to kimi no te tsunagu mono._" This song always made me feel better when I was little. "Oyasumi." After, my parents left me there sleeping.**

* * *

I woke up to see that I was in my bedroom with the two teenager and the tall man sitting on my bed. Allen wasn't here. The blonde teen looked at me and smiled. "Are you feeling better?" I just stared at him like he was a ghost. "Excuse me my mistake, my name Is John Brown."

"I'm Mai Taniyama."

The tall man stayed silent but finally introduced himself. "Lin, my name is Lin."

"What your name?" John asked.

" My name is Zen." I just kept staring at them because WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING IN MY ROOM. I kept staring at the corner of the room because I saw a girl there.

"What are you looking at?" Mai asked.

"Can't you see her?" I asked as I pointed to the corner.

Lin was now looking at the corner. "What is she doing?" Lin asked.

" Crying for her mother." I replied. The girl suddenly disappeared.

"Whats she doing now?" Asked Mai.

"She's gone." I replied. Everybody was super quiet. Two other men with a woman and a teen in a kimono. My sister was right behind them.

"Hello there I'm Kazuya Shibuya and you are?"

"Zen."

"Hey there Zen." Said the man who had brown hair that went up to his shoulder and had a piercing.

"Are you some kind of old dude?" I said to him.

"Do I look old to you!?"He asked.

"Yes." I replied. The other two introduce themselves.

"Everyone, I have some news." said Kazuya. " These two girls will be part of this investigation."

" What do you mean Naru?" Asked Mai.

"Ms. Allen had told me about Zen and her powers. For example she can see spirits, and more."

"WHAT!?" Said the man.

"You'll find out after the demonstration."

"What demonstration?" Allen and I asked. Kazuya just smirked at us.

"Come with me then Zen." He said. Since Mai called him Naru I should try too. I followed him down to an empty room. He set up a camera and left me in the room. Man that dummy why would he leave me in this room! I saw that girl again. This time she was crying for her mom and dad. On her left a baby stroller appeared. The baby was crying too.

~Mai's POV~

We were watching what she would do to the ghost she is now staring at. "Naru can you name her powers?"

"She can see spirits, She has faint visions and there's a song that she knows ho to calm down ghosts. She can also sense the movement of something that will come or hit her."

"For a little girl like that she is talented." said Monk.

"She's not little anymore. She turned 10 a few weeks ago." Allen said.

"Pay attention and listen to the song."

~Zen's POV~

I decided to sing the song, "_Haru ni saku hana Natsu hirogaru sora yo. Kokoro no naka ni Kizamarete Asa ni furu Ame Mado o tozasu hi ni mo. Mune ni afureru hikari wa kumo no ue. Yorokobi kanashimi subete idaite aruiteru. Watashi no te to kimi no te o tsuyoku tsunagu mono. Aki wa mizube ni Fuyu kotsue ni hisomu. sekai no oku no Kagiri nai yasashisa. yoru ga kuru tabi Inori wo sasage you. ashita kuru hi wo Shizuka ni mukae you. Watashi wo michibiku tooi tooi yobikoeyo. hohoemu youni utau youni hibiku kaze no oto. yorokobi kanashimi subete idaite aruiteru. watashi no te to kimi no te tsunagu mono..." _The ghosts were smiling and stopped crying. " Are you alright now?"

"Yes, because of that we were able to see Mommy again. She's waiting for us right now. Bye!" The ghost said.

"Bye!" I replied waving. After, the ghost walked toward a door that was glowing. Everyone came right through that door. I was just sitting down singing the same song to myself.

"It seems as if these two are joining the case." Naru said.

"Are you nuts!" Mai yelled.

"I'm not, they have an important part in this case." Naru replied. My eyes were sparkling and I was excited while Allen was jumping of excitement.

* * *

**Me: ~Sitting down in a corner~ **

**Kai: ~pouting~**

**Mai: =="**


	14. The Murder hotel part 2

**Yasu: Where are the two girls?**

**Mai: They're at school and I'm in charge!**

**Yasu: What why can't I be?!**

**Mai: She was the one who said I can be?! ~shows tongue at Yasu~**

**Yasu: Hey don't mock me while I'm heart! Q~Q **

**Mai: Where are you hurt?**

**Yasu: My heart!**

**The two: ~starts laughing~ **

**Me: ~get's back from school~**

**Yasu: Where's your sis? **

**Me: her school end at whatever time**

* * *

_**~Zen's P.O.V~ **_

"Allen had agreed with it."

"Fine but don't blame me if their parents get mad!"

"Our parents..." I said looking down. They were all looking at me. "Our parent's are gone."

"Are you saying your orphans?" Mai asked.

_**~Allen's P.O.V.~ **_

Mai was stupid to ask that because she doesn't like to hear that word. She started to steam up and and shaking of anger. I didn't want anyone to get hurt but I have to make them learn from their mistake. Yeah, her anger issues are scary. I took out the earmuffs and put it on. I faced the corner and she finally blew up.

_** ~Mai's P.O.V.~**_

Some reason Allen did something like a sound wave was going to happen. All of a sudden we all heard something from Zen. "Did you just ask me if my sister and I were orphan?" She was glowing red like hell. I gulped.

"Y-Yes." I replied tried not to show fear. Naru and Lin were observing her like she were going to send us to hell.

This time, she was glowing red, had a fire background and was shaking like she was going to explode. "Why?..." She started to make a fist. "Why... WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU CALL ME AND MY SISTER ORPHANS!? I HATE BEING CALLED THAT, BEING PITIED AND GETTING THINGS MY WAY! EVEN SAY THAT WORD AGAIN AND I WILL TELL ME SISTER TO TRY TO SEND YOU TO THE UNDERWORLD!"She head a background of the underworld. Monk, Ayako and I were trying to get to the exit but it was suddenly closed.

Lin tried opening it but it won't budge. Naru walked up to Zen and touched her shoulder. Allen was helping Naru calm her down. " We promise not to say that word again." She finally calmed down. She looked at the door and gasped.

"I'm sorry for this." She said while bowing. " Reto? you can open the door. It's alright."

"Who is she talking to Allen?" Everyone asked.

Allen sighed which made Naru pay attention. "Ever since our parents died, she met a ghost who has been helping me protect her. He can communicate with me by-" She took out a white board from under the bed. "He can communicate my writing on this white board. He attached himself to my sister and became her guardian angel. He reacts fast to her emotions."

"When did she meet Reto? "

"After mom and dad's funeral, he suddenly showed up."

"How old was she?"

"Five years old."

"I need to ask her questions once she is done talking to Reto." Naru said coldly.

"Sorry if Naru is cold and mean." I apologized for Naru.

" No need to." Allen said.

"Ateng can I have the whiteboard Naru want to communicate with Reto." Zen yelled from the door.

"Sure!" Allen threw the whiteboard at the wall but something caught it. The whiteboard just floated towards Zen.

"Did she say Ateng?" I asked like I didn't understand a single thing.

"Yeah, we're Filipino. We moved here after our parents died." A whiteboard came up to us. Monk was about to do his warding magic until Allen made him be quiet.

"What is it Reto?" She asked. Wait! She asked what Reto wanted. The marker wrote: Naru wants you guys to come in for the questioning." Allen nodded and started walking to a room the whiteboard is leading them to. The board had an arrow the meant to go in the room.

**_ ~Zen's P.O.V.~_**

I saw Allen come in which was a relief. Naru asked me first," When did Reto come to you?"

_Didn't answer _

"How old is he?"

_Didn't answer_

Man I was getting ready to step on his nerve. " Did he die the day of your parents funeral?" Suddenly, that made me hurt badly. I looked down and made him and the others see that day I met Reto.

* * *

**~Mai's P.O.V.~**

******_ I saw mini versions of Allen and Zen. They were both sitting in front of some gravestone. "Naru what's happening?" _**

**_ "It seems that she's making us show the story on how she met him."_**

**_ "You just had to ask her that question!" I yelled. He gave me a signal to be quiet. I payed attention. The little girl or should I say Zen. We all heard crying. It seemed like she heard it. She stood up and looked for where the sound was coming from. _**

**_ "Zen what's wrong?"_**

**_ "I hear crying." _**

**_ "Is it a ghost?" _**

**_ "I think."_**

**_ "Can I go check it out?"_**

**_ "No." They left the gravestone and started to walk home. Zen stopped to see that there was a boy's body in front their house and a spirit crying next to it. _**

**_ "That's him who's crying!" Zen yelled. _**

**_ "I'll call the ambulance." Allen called the ambulance and the ambulance took the boy's body away. The spirit was left behind and followed Zen in. Zen took out her journal and saw the boy._**

**_ "What's your name?"_**

**_ "R-Reto." _**

**_ "Zen." The two stayed quiet until Reto spoke up._**

**_ "Is that a song?"_**

**_ "Yes, a lullaby my parents gave me the name and wrote all my favorite lullabies in here before they died."_**

**_ "Can you sing one?"_**

**_ Zen nodded. "Which one?" _**

**_ "I want to try hearing that one, Ashiteru huru hi"_**

**_ Zen nodded and smiled. "Haru ni saku hana Natsu hirogaru sora yo. _**_**Kokoro no naka ni Kizamarete kirameku. Asa ni furu ame Mado o tozasu hi ni mo. Mune ni afureru Hikari wa kumo no ue. Yorokobi kanashimi subete idaite aruiteru. Watashi no te to kimi no te o tsuyoku tsunagu mono. Aki wa mizube ni Fuyu kotsue ni hisomu. sekai no oku no Kagiri nai ga kuru tabi Inori wo sasage you**__. __**ashita kuru hi wo Shizuka ni mukae you. Watashi wo michibiku tooi tooi yobikoeyo.**__**hohoemu youni utau youni hibiku kaze no oto. yorokobi kanashimi subete idaite aruiteru. watashi no te to kimi no te wo. tsuyoku tsunagu mono..."**_

_** "Wow your really good at singing!"**_

_** "Really!?"**_

_** "Yeah!" We suddenly heard foot steps. **_

_** "My sister is coming! Hide!"**_

_** "Where?!" Reto asked. Man these two were idiots. **_

_** "I know that boy's spirit is with you!" Allen yelled.**_

_** "Busted!" Zen and Reto said. **_

* * *

~Zen's POV~

They were finally waking up. While they were sleeping I gave a little gift on their faces. Once they got up Allen and I started laughing. Reto wrote: Haha!" They looked at each other and saw what were on their faces. "That's what you get!"

"Why you little!" Mai yelled trying to attack me but Monk was holding her back. I gave them all towels.

"Zen, Allen would you like to join SPR?" Naru asked. He made a mistake asking that. We were screaming like we won a raffle which made a small crack in the hotel window. Monk and Mai were covering their ears.

"Do you think that's a yes Masako?" Ayako asked Masako. She nodded.

We acted serious and said," Sure!" After that was said the investigation was gonna start.

* * *

**Me: Do you guys want to go to the park?**

**Mai: Sure!**

**Yasu: no**

**Me: Please?**

**Yasu: No**

**Me: Say yes or I will squeeze you to death**

**Yasu: ~get's ready to go to the park~**


	15. The Murder hotel part 3

**Me: ~running around the park while Yasu chasing me~**

**Yasu: Why?! You stole the book now give it back**

**Me: NEVAH**

**Mai: ~laughing~**

**Monk: You think those two will eventually bump into a tree?**

**Mai: I'm not su- **

**The two: ~bumps into a tree~**

**Monk and Mai: ~Blink~**

**Me: This is your fault YASU!**

**Yasu: Me? it was you who won't give my book back now give it!**

**Me: ~Smacks Yasu's head with a rock~ You can't tell me what to do you smarty pants!**

**Yasu: I'm 6 years older than you. Your only like Tch turning-**

**Me: ~kicks Yasu's stomach~**

**Monk: ~laughing~**

* * *

**~Zen's P.O.V.~**

We were all walking down the hallway. "Where we going?" I asked.

"We're going to base!" Mai exclaimed.

"Base?" Allen and I asked. We were thinking of the baseball bases.

"Where we do everything!" Mai said patting my head. I had the 'I don't get it' look. Mai sighed and didn't get a better explanation.

Monk spoke up." Where we have most of our computers and where you can't touch it because you don't know how! Also that is where you and us go for emergencies. And you don't now how to work a-"

**~Mai's P.O.V.~**

I saw Zen make a fist at Monk for talking to her like a five year old. Finally she snapped. She kicked him to the wall making her finally cool down. "Fist thing is first, I hate it when this happens!" She said while walking away.

Ayako started poking Monk. "She maybe fifteen but-" he stood up. "She fights like a person twice her age."

Allen who was still laughing said, " She hates that and the last time she was talked to like that, the person ended up having to go to the nurse!"

"Nurse?" I asked.

"Yeah in school people try to bully or tease her but before they even try she gives them a death glare. Also if they advance, she kick them like what she did to poor Monk." Allen explained while walking.

"Why does she have this kind of attitude?" Ayako asked.

"When our parents died she made a promise to protect me but I said it was fine." Allen said while opening the door. I saw that Lin and Naru were just getting the equipment up while Zen was on her laptop.

"Hello Zen what're doing?" Monk asked.

"Doing a background check on you guys while trying to hack into your info." She replied not looking up from her laptop. Everyone was shocked except for Allen.

"O-Okay! What are those files?" I asked.

"Things."

"Like what?"

"Who to bake-" She said pointing on the first one. " my paranormal files and my music downloads." She said. Did she say paranormal files?

"Paranormal files?" Naru asked looking a little interested. He beat me to it.

"Yes, the paranormal things that have happened to me. There are thousands of files.

"May I see one?" Naru asked walking up to Zen, She nodded and gave the laptop to Naru. Everyone looked at it and was shocked to see how many files and pictures for it. She had the most experiences in this hotel. "Zen, lead me to your bedroom." Zen looked at Naru.

"Why should I let you guys to my room?"

"this experience here says that it happened in your room at exactly 12:05 am. It says: _I wasn't able to sleep so I went to my laptop to check out my files. I saw the window opened so I closed it. Once I turned around, little children were surrounding my bed, crying. They all looked scared. I didn't know what to do. I sneaked to my bed thinking on what to do. Finally, I played the lullaby that I loved listening to as a kid. I played the songs and looked at the children who were now getting sleepy. I watched them disappear as the song ended. - Zen's file._"

"Fine but I'm only taking a few people." She said while pouting. She took me, Naru, Lin, Allen and John. She showed her room and sat on the bed.

"How frequent have they been coming?"

"Every night, after twelve."

"When did they start coming?"

"When I first sang that song by myself."

"Does that song attract ghost?"

"No, it calms down people whenever they are scared or mad."

"What kind of people do you mostly see whenever you sing the song?"

"Children my age and below."

"How long do they stay?"

"Until I'm done playing or singing the song."

Man their conversation is really focused and serious. "Did they ever tell you why they are here?" Naru asked.

"Yes. It's because they are scared."

"Of what?"

"They didn't tell me." She replied to Naru's question. John who was very focused on something that was on the wall.

"John what're you looking at?" I asked him finally.

"Well Mai, it looks like a picture or someone with a black mist." He replied. It was Zen in the picture standing in front of the dark mist. She was smiling while pulling on the dark mist. I was shocked that the mist did nothing to hurt her, I mean like it looked evil!

"When was that picture taken?" Lin asked.

"Long story short, my tenth birthday before the sun rose." She replied looking at the picture. Lin looked shock and started talking to Naru.

"Okay, Mai, Allen, Lin, John and I will be around Zen." Naru commanded. We all walked back to base. Zen was just wobbling.

** ~Zen's P.O.V.~**

I felt like I was going to faint but didn't speak up. We were almost there until I stopped. I looked behind me and saw that another child was clinging on to my leg. It wasn't Reto, it was one of his friends...again. Her name was Tamika and she likes it when I sing to her. She was clinging on to my leg so hard, I had to limp. "Zen are you okay?" Monk asked.

"Never better!" I replied smiling. Masako was kinda laughing at me.

"Masako, what's wrong?" Mai asked. _Dang_!

"She has a child clinging to her leg, while Reto is trying to pull her off." Masako said while laughing a little. Everyone stared at me.

"It's a friend of Reto, she clings onto me whenever I'm walking." I replied. I looked down to see that she was off me.

"Zen, the song that helps the spirits, I want you to come record it and I can see the power your voice puts into that song." Naru said getting recording equipment ready. "While we are recording it, everyone must wear earmuffs so you won't fall asleep. While that, John and Monk be ready to do something in case the results will be violent. Is that clear?" Everyone nodded. I was like, screeching and jumping up and down getting ready in clothes that help me get comfortable and memorizing the lyrics. I wore a Yellow top and a red skirt. I heard knocking and opened the door. I realized it was John. He was wearing a purple shirt with jeans.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" He asked. All of a sudden my heart skipped a beat.

"Sure thing!" I said. I took my journal with me. We went to the roof to see how high it was. I'm glad that the railing was secure. John saw me shaking because on how high we were.

"Why don't we go take a seat over there?" John asked while smiling at me. I nodded. Once he turned away, my face went from normal to redder than an apple. Finally, I sat next to him. "Can I hear the song you are going to sing?" I nodded.

"Haru ni saku hana Natsu hirogaru sora yo. Kokoro no naka ni Kizamarete kirameku.  
Asa ni furu ame Mado o tozasu hi ni mo. Mune ni afureru Hikari wa kumo no ue  
Yorokobi kanashimi subete idaite aruiteru. Watashi no te to kimi no te o tsuyoku tsunagu mono. Aki wa mizube ni Fuyu kotsue ni hisomu. sekai no oku no Kagiri nai yasashisa. yoru ga kuru tabi Inori wo sasage you ashita kuru hi wo Shizuka ni mukae you. Watashi wo michibiku tooi tooi yobikoeyo hohoemu youni utau youni hibiku kaze no oto. yorokobi kanashimi subete idaite aruiteru watashi no te to kimi no te wo  
tsuyoku tsunagu mono..." I sang it merely and he started clapping.

"Your really good Zen." He commented.

"Really?!"

"Yeah." He said while smiling.

"Thanks!" I exclaimed. We both got quiet.

"Zen, do you like me?" He asked. Suddenly, my heart skipped a beat. I was like fifteen and he was like what, nineteen?

"Maybe... a little." My face was redder than anything! I can't believe I'm saying this but I actually like him but didn't want to admit it. Monk came up and saw us.

"Naru wants you guys at base." He said. "Wait!"

Me and John kind of jumped a little and asked, " Wh-What?"

"Is there something going on between you two?" Monk asked with a smirk on his face.

I was completely speechless. "There may be Takigawa!" John pointed out. I was about to smack him until he winked at me. I was going to talk to him later. We all were walking to base talking about the song I was going to sing.

"Finally, your here." Naru said. He gave me headphones and saw that he had the melody ready. John and Monk were ready to help if things get out of hand.

I took a deep breath and started to sing. "Haru ni saku hana Natsu hirogaru sora yo. Kokoro no naka ni Kizamarete kirameku. Asa ni furu ame Mado o tozasu hi ni mo. Mune ni afureru Hikari wa kumo no kanashimi subete idaite aruiteru. Watashi no te to kimi no te o tsuyoku tsunagu mono. Aki wa mizube ni Fuyu kotsue ni hisomu. sekai no oku no Kagiri nai yasashisa. yoru ga kuru tabi Inori wo sasage you ashita kuru hi wo Shizuka ni mukae you. Watashi wo michibiku tooi tooi yobikoeyo hohoemu youni utau youni hibiku kaze no oto. yorokobi kanashimi subete idaite aruiteru watashi no te to kimi no te wo. tsuyoku tsunagu mono.." After I sang, he stopped recording but told me to keep singing. Lots of spirits of children appeared. Monk was ready to start chanting until the spirits were listening merrily. They weren't being cleansed but I got them to calm down so the activity in the hotel wouldn't be that frequent. The spirits disappeared. Finally, I stopped singing and sat down.

"I would say she is really good at singing." John said while clapping. I smiled at him but in the inside I wanted to hug him badly! After I sighed, everyone clapped. I thanked them. Naru, who wasn't talking because he was listening to the recorded. Lin was shaking him because he looked like there was a spell on him. He even stopped the audio and took off the headphones. Finally, Lin slapped him and that got him out of the trance.

"What happened Naru?" Allen asked.

"When I first heard the singing, I remembered a happy moment. I will explain that part so Mai can understand. The singing makes you get caught in a happy flashback to make you more calm and happy." Naru replied. Everyone started listening to it and they went into the trance. I stopped the song and stood in front of them. Lin, who was currently not in the trance, was just staring on how powerful my voice was just to make them remember happy moments. I slapped them all and the awoke from the trance.

"What did you get caught in John?"

"I was 5 and remembered that I was bullied. My grandmother had baked those cookies. She told me everything would be fine." John replied. Everyone else explained their flashbacks except for Mr. 'I won't talk about that now.'

"Naru, I have something on the audio." Lin said.

"What is it?"

"From Zen's singing. It has some wave that isn't very normal. The paranormal readings for it is two percent, normal is eight percent and unknown power ninety percent." Lin replied. Unknown power? This must be a dream or something.

"No one is allowed to be left alone unless it's Zen. The girls will all stay in Zen's room. Tonight there will be an experiment in Zen's room. No one in Zen's room will not sleep until after midnight." Naru demanded. Man he's bossy.


	16. The Murder hotel part 4

**Mai:...**

**Yasu:...**

**Kai:...**

**Me:... **

* * *

_~Zen's P.O.V.~_

_Day 3, 2:00 am_

I woke up seeing Mai shaking me. She was dressed in a pink skirt and a yellow shirt. Masako, Ayako and Allen weren't at their beds. I rubbed my eyes and asked," Why are we awake at this hour!?"

"The devil said to wake up this early." Mai replied stretching. Devil? Does she mean the bossy tea jerk who can't get his own! I will get him for this!

"That tea jerking freak!" I yelled making a fist. She started laughing and finally stopped.

"Hurry, he might tell you to do extra work." After she said that, she left me in the room. I changed my clothes and wore a purple shirt, a black skirt, blue jacket, black hat with my gray and pink shoes. I opened my door and bumped into someone. I looked up to see John. My face was redder than a tomato.

"H-Hey John!" I said while rubbing my head. He smiled at me.

"Hey there Zen, are you okay?" He asked while helping me up. I nodded. We both were walking up to base. The girls bedroom is at the fourth floor while base was at the sixth floor. We were both silent until I spoke up.

"Did Naru instruct Mai to wake you up?" I asked. He shook his head.

"He told us to wake up at this hour when you left all of a sudden." He said to me. We were a few more doors down til base. At the end of the hall, was John. WAIT! If that's John then who is this. The John I was walking with had red eyes and was grinning evilly .

"Your not John, who are you?" I asked. The fake John turned to a man.

"You fall for this trick?" It said with it's smirk on his face. Uh-oh... I'm an idiot... No not an idiot A DUMMY CAUSE I'M SO DEAD!

* * *

_~Allen's P.O.V.~ _

I heard screaming from the fifth floor. Naru, who was sleeping on the chair fell off. Lin who woke up and stood up. "Allen, what's wrong?"

"Eh?! I don't scream like that!" I yelled making Monk, Ayako, John and Masako look at me. "Mai did you scream?"

"Not this time." She said.

"Who ever screamed came from the fifth floor." John said in curiosity. We were all thinking and hesitating and thinking. One thing came in mind, Zen. She is a good fighter and has good hiding places for weapons.

"Zen!" I yelled aloud.

"What?" Monk asked. That little- never mind.

"No one in the world can copy that scream.-" Suddenly my sister's instinct said that she is in trouble. " She's in trouble I need Monk, Lin , John and Naru to come!" I continue dragging them all out the room. When we reached the fifth floor, all of us saw that Zen was fighting with her scythe.

"Where did she get that?" John asked.

"No time to explain. Zen, my usual please!" I yelled to Zen.

"You sure?" She said while jumping from wall to wall.

"I'm sure of it you idiot! Any of you guys gonna help or what?" I asked them while catching the sword.

"Uh... yeah!" Monk and John said. Monk started chanting while John was saying a prayer while doing something with holy water. Lin started whistling and white thing started helping us attack the demon. Mai and Ayako came in when we didn't notice. I jumped from wall to wall and cut off the demon's head. Zen, who was breathing heavily wasn't glad while everyone was.

"Great job kiddo!" Monk said.

"That was awesome!" Mai exclaimed.

"That was really good fighting, Allen." John complimented. Zen wasn't moving which caught everyone's attention.

"Zen, aren't you coming?" Monk asked.

She didn't even face us. I just remembered! I'm such an idiot! " Don't relax yet.-" She turned to us with blood dripping from her face and her eyelid. She had bruises on her left leg, right arm and a kinda swollen eye. "Now that it's gone, it's invisible to human eye." Her eye's were blood red. She activated half her powers! Also, we have that same power. Only this one power.

"John, preform an exorcism it seems as if she is possessed." Naru commanded.

"No!" I yelled from the back of them. My eyes were now sky blue. "It's part of our powers!" Zen, who was now looking around her, gave me a signal to hit the right of John. I didn't know why but I focused and hit the right space of John which made John fall to the ground. The space had red glowing eyes.

"Lin, help Mai, Zen and-" Naru tried to say but can't continue. Zen had jumped up and said something.

"GO BACK TO HELL!" She yelled after slashing it eyes. This time, a demon's body fell to the side.

"How did you know where to attack?" Naru asked rudely.

* * *

_Mai's P.O.V. _

Zen who's eyes were now back to normal said, " Haven't you ever lived in this hotel for 6 years and not practicing self defense? Well if you have you would you can do what I can. Also, the spirits that are stuck here taught me when everything was less violent."

"Less violent?" everyone asked.

" Yeah because the demons didn't know about things so I was careful." She replied. We all walked back to base. Zen was a mystery to all of us. She doesn't like to talk about herself. Allen is much more of a mystery, she told us about her powers but not this one. Once we got to base, Ayako started to clean Zen's cuts. She looked tired and worn out.

"How long have you been fighting?" Monk asked.

"As long as it takes until help comes." She said while closing her eyes.

"Man I see your scythe?" Naru asked out of nowhere. Her eyes went from tired to serious.

"Why should I? My scythe is very important.-" Her eyes started to narrow and started from tears. " It was the only thing I used when we were attacked after our parent's died. It was given to me before we left Philippines. I treasured that ever since I was little, my parents used to do everything to scare away people who break in or try to kidnap us... Why should I let you see it?! Do you have a reason?! Well if you don't, then shut the hell up!" She was crying. She looked straight into Naru's eye. Everyone was looking at her. She grasping the scythe. Lin was looking at her in case she hits Naru with the scythe. She was starting to glow which made Lin walk a little forward.

"Calm down,Zen. It will be fine. Just let us see it." Monk said to her while touching.

She got even more mad. " Touch me again and I will hit you with my scythe." She said while looking at him with the scythe. Monk ran back to us and hid behind Ayako. Suddenly, the lights went out. We heard screeching the room started to shake. Everyone heard crying, screaming and children calling for their mothers. Zen, who is holding her scythe said something. " I thought you were back in the underworld? How did you get out?"

"You fool! You thought it was the end of me?! Well now it will be tomorrow if you come save your sister, Allen." The voice said. Everyone stood in the corner of the room.

* * *

_~Zen's P.O.V.~ _

Does that demon have my sister? Anyway, I looked at the door. I almost dropped my scythe on what I saw. "Zen whats wrong?" Naru asked.

"That's the demon! The one invisible to human eye!" I yelled pointing at the door. Everyone gasped while Mai was hiding behind Monk. At the door was a pitch black figure, with it's head upside down, evil grins and eyes were all over it's body and it's arm weren't there at demon was by it's side carrying Allen. Allen was coughing but still breathing. ALLEN! I couldn't attack with Allen there!

"Your choice child, your sister with your life in exchange or your sister's death?" It said. Everyone was expecting for me to pick none of those choices.

* * *

_~John's P.O.V.~ _

I was about to do something until Zen spoke up. " My sister for my death." She said boldly Everyone except for Lin and Naru, went up to her and begged her to change her mind. " You leave my sister alone and I will exchange my life."

"Very well child." The demon said. It threw Allen to the couch, follow by Monk checking on her. Zen stepped up. Suddenly, bloody hands of children came up to Zen and pulled her toward the demon. Everyone was gonna do something to stop the hands but ended up flying to the wall.

I ran toward her not caring the deep scratches that are ending up in my skin. "Zen!"

"John, it will be alright. Also the answer to that question you asked is yes..." After Zen said that, she had disappeared leaving behind a picture. I ran up to the picture and saw that it was her and me when we she took that photo together. Monk walked up to me.

"It'll be alright John, we will go looking for her when the sun rises." Monk said.

"Yeah, your right." I replied holding back my words.

* * *

_~Mai's P.O.V.~ _

It's been two hours ever since that Zen sacrificed herself for her sister. I feel so tired. " Mai try to sleep, you might have a dream that can give us a clue." I looked up to see that Ayako was the one who said it.

"Try it Mai, Monk told me about your powers." Allen added. Wait! When did they have time to talk about my powers?

"I'll try.." I said. I closed my eyes and everything went as plan.

* * *

**The four: ...**

**Ayako: Why are they so quiet?**

**Monk: How should I know you old ha-**

**THUNK, SMACK POW**

** _Please wait a moment_**


	17. The Murder hotel part 5

**Yasu, Mai, Kai and Me: ...**

**Ayako: They are still quiet**

**Monk: Maybe their brains aren't working like your own **

**~THWACK, SLAM , POW~ **

**Monk: . I think I see a light**

**Ayako: Humph!**

**Monk: C-Carry on the chapter . **

* * *

**_I was in the base and no one was there. I couldn't stand that they left without me! I tried to stand up but I can't! The door suddenly slammed opened. They took me to a room and chained my to the wall. They stabbed me in the chest five times... Next, The stored me in a cold room for an hour. An hour later, the men came back and chained me onto the wall. The stabbed none stop until I closed my eyes at last. I heard something coming near me. I opened my eyes and saw that the butcher knife was about to cut me. Suddenly the dream changed. There were Corpses all over the room. I saw that Zen was at the corner of the room with those demons. She was chained to the wall. I hid behind some shelves. I saw that she was kinda bleeding from her old cuts. I decided to eavesdrop. "Listen up, we know about your decided instead of killing you is if you work with us and help is the first way, or the second way we will torment you." The demon said. I saw the fear in Zen's eyes. She gulped._**

_**"But if I help you, I wouldn't want to remember a thing on what I did." She was doing everything to keep her sister safe.**_

_**"We will do something." It replied.**_

_**"What?" She asked trying not to scream and cry. The demon held up his finger and touched her chest. While his finger was glowing and making her chest bleed a little, Zen screamed in pain. After that, Zen broke free from the chains and had her bloody red eyes except, it looked like something was controlling her and at the same time had fear and pain in her eyes. I put my hands over my mouth to keep myself from screaming. Dream Naru appeared and told me everything will be fine. **_

_**"What did they do to her?" I asked.**_

_**"They put her in a spell so she would only obey them and won't remember a thing."**_

_**"What are we going to do?" I asked. He gave me a thinking look and began to fade away. I felt like waking up now. **_

* * *

_~Mai's P.O.V.~ _

I woke up breathing heavily and saw that everyone was looking at me. "What happened in the dream?" Naru rudely asked.

"The demons hid Zen. I couldn't tell where but her eyes were closed." I lied. Everyone was now really worried. I saw that Allen wasn't awake yet. I saw Zen walk in looking really bloody.

She fell to her knees and said, " It was like hell down there..." I saw that her eyes had the same color and expression in my dream. No one barely noticed.

"Get out now. Go back where you belong." I said. Everyone was staring at me on why I said that.

"Mai, what are you saying?" Monk asked.

"It isn't Zen.-" I looked up to see those blood red eyes glare at me with the fear and pain. " Tell me you demon, why do you control her?" The blood that was all over her soon melted and saw her clothes were changed, it was now a blood red dress. She was holding her scythe. The fear and pain in her eyes now changed into sadness and loneliness. Something was standing on her left. It was like a puppet being controlled. Everyone was shocked to see this. Puppet Zen or I should call it C.Z. , came after Lin. Lin's cheek, thigh, shoulder and arm were cut deep. He wasn't able to stand because the cuts are making him lose lots of blood and the cut in his thigh is so deep its bleeding the , C,.Z. was after Naru. She only cut his arm which was good because he can't get badly hurt. Next, she went after Monk. She missed which made her go after John.

She was halfway to John until he spoke up. " Zen, remember your friends and us. If you remember stop." Zen stopped. I could see she heard John and dropped to her knees. She was struggling out the spell. The demon clapped and Zen started crying a little. The spot on her chest started glowing and this time she screamed. John started saying a prayer in front of Zen. She opened her eyes to see that she was back to normal. She started bleeding and stood up. She was about to fall again but her scythe supported her balance.

"You... Devil... go back to... HELL!" She yelled while she slashed the demon into pieces. Monk was sure to start chanting something and when the demon was vanishing into dust, John said a prayer. Zen smiled and thanked us all. She was gonna help Lin to the hospital but she collapsed. Allen was in an ambulance to the hospital with Zen and Lin in it. We rode a taxi to the hospital. We waited in the waiting room and the doctor finally came out.

"May I speak to the guardian of Ms. Zen?" The doctor asked. Ayako and Monk pretended to be her parent.

"Yes that would be us." They both said. They were thinking of English names.

"Mary." Ayako said.

"James." Monk replied.

"Well your daughter ( Mai's thought:Man he's gullible) Zen is fine but She will have to be release her tomorrow."

"When can we see her?" Ayako asked.

"You can see her now. She's just laying there." The doctor said. "Also- Where did they go?" We ran in the bedroom to see three beds, Lin in one, Allen in one and Zen's bed was in the middle. Lin had some stitches so that explains why. Allen watching something on her laptop while having to drink something. Zen was just laying there on her tablet.

"What are you searching for?" Monk asked.

_No answer_

"What are you typing?" He asked.

_No answer _

"What are you listening to?"

_No answer _

"Will you just tell me?!" Monk yelled. She still didn't answer.

"Don't bother, she is doing something right now." I heard Allen say.

We all looked at what she was searching and listening to. We were all shocked. "No way..." I heard Ayako say. Lin and Naru took a look. They weren't that surprised. Zen hacked into the documents of the world and all important files about people. She was also listening to a song named: Live while we're young. She was searching about the hotel.

_~John's P.O.V.~_

She took of her headphones and spoke up. " The previous owner of the hotel lived 90 years ago."

Allen spoke up next. " His name was Rick Killer. His nickname is The Killer."

"He was nicknamed the killer because he would usually take innocent people, kids and adult to a room and kill them painfully. He would take out a butcher knife and stab their chests." She said. Wait! Stab their chests? It was in my dream.

"Also, he would cut them in half and store them in a freezer for an hour." Allen said. This isn't true right?

" After that hour-" She won't continue. " Mai are you alright?" She asked looking at Mai who is now shaking, had fear in eyes and looked like the demon visited her.

Monk was about to touch her until. "Don't touch me!" She yelled running out the room. Before she got to run out, I came up to her.

"It's alright Mai, the demon can't reach you here." I said.

She turned to me and looked at me. " Thanks John..."

"You had one of those dreams again right?" Monk asked.

"Yes, She was being murdered by that demon..." Mai replied.

"How did he turn into a demon?" Naru asked.

"The blood of the people he killed, would go to him like it was attracted to him and it would go inside him. After, he gets the eyes, and smiles of those people except that he would turn those innocent smiles into evil grins." Allen and Zen both replied.

"So it's like the Urado mansion again!" Monk said.

"Your right." I replied.

"Urado?" Zen asked.

"Yes-"

"You mean the mansion in Japan where it is assumed haunted but Urado, or should I say the demon was still there trapped in the mansion and his two assistants would take young people. He would kill the young people and drain their blood. Now, he was soon vanished and was killed from fire." Zen said while looking at the article. She just pressed on that article a few minutes ago and was able to beat the explanation. We all slept in the hospital room by mistake.

...

I decided to take the group out for a while after this...

* * *

**Monk: Where did they go?**

**Ayako: How should I know**

**Monk: Your brain isn't working then you wold hag.**

**SMACK!**

**Monk: Ouch . **


	18. The Murder hotel part 6

**Ayako: They still won't move or say something**

**Monk: I can't believe it old hag but your right, we need a plan to get them to speak again, like you, witch**

**Ayako: ~About to hit monk**

**Monk: ~Tries to shield himself~**

**Ayako: Come on let's make the plan**

**Monk: S-Sure (Thoughts: Man she let me live...)**

* * *

~Allen's P.O.V.~

We were out of the hospital and John asked us all something. " Hey why don't we go out for a while, visit tourist attractions, beaches and other fun places?"

"No." I heard Naru say.

He made a mistake saying that. "PLEASE! Come on We know most parts of Guam." Zen said.

"No." He repeated.

"PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEE!" She yelled shaking Naru.

"No." Naru repeated final. Zen took out her phone and started to play something that was useful for the case. She went to base and stole the recordings and videos.

"Now?" She asked playing the video of the demon.

Naru sighed and said, " Fine but I will need to see all those videos." Zen handed her phone to Naru and smiled.

"Where do we go first?" Monk asked.

"What about we let Zen picks because she got Naru to allow it." Ayako said.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked.

"The beach." Zen replied.

"No." Masako and Naru said. Zen held up a photo she took when the demons tortured her.

"Fine." Naru said. Masako still didn't want to go but I gave her an idea and she finally said yes.

I was surprised the Lin had time to get the van here. We all got in and waited. I told Lin the directions to the beach we were going to. "What beach are we going to?" Mai asked.

"Ypao beach." Zen replied. They stayed quiet until Zen told them about Two Lovers point.

"What Two Lovers Point?" Ayako asked.

" It's a cliff that has a legend attached to it." Zen replied.

"Whats the legend?" Monk asked.

" The legend of thee two lovers is really weird." I replied.

"It's weirder than weird." Zen replied.

"Can you tell us the legend?" Masako asked.

"The chief back then had a lovely daughter. His daughter fell in love with the poor man. One day, another chief's son came in and forced the girl to marry him. She refused and the son did everything. She still refused and the girl was locked or was to be forced to stay in her room. She saw the man who loved her and she loved. She climbed down and went to him. She was seen and they were being chased by men. They had nowhere to go because the cliff. They tied there hair together and jumped off. We don't know if they died or not but it has become a legend. That's what my Chamorro teacher said." She explained. How did she memorize that?

* * *

_~Mai's P.O.V.~_

We were finally there. Zen sat ran to the water and looked around. "What are you looking for?" Monk asked.

_"Be quiet hippy" _I heard her whisper. I saw that Monk face planted.

"What are you looking for?" Ayako asked.

_No answer _

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

_No answer _

"What are you looking for?" Naru asked this time.

"Something..." Zen replied. "Ah! There it is." She bent down and pulled up a small shovel. She ran up to a part of the beach and started digging. She punched the hole and it turned into stairs. She ran down and came back up. She buried it and opened the chest. There was a small photo album, video feeds, files, evidence for paranormal activity and a shirt with blood all over.

"What is all this?" Naru asked.

" Everything I gathered before you guys came here." She replied. Everyone looked at all the photos and made us wonder how she got those pics. I looked around and didn't see her.

I sat down looking at the horizon. "_ Get out of the island." _I heard a voice say.

"Did you say something?" I asked everyone who was looking at the photo album. They all shook their heads no. It must have been my imagination.

_"Go away, DIE!_" It yelled. I stood up and ran to the van. I sat down in the back. Something was in front of me... Oh dear... HELP!

* * *

~Zen's P.O.V.~

I think Mai heard him too. I looked at the van. Oh no, he's here. " Is there something wrong Zen?" Monk asked which got everyone's attention. I didn't answer him. I ran to the van seeing that The demon was here. I got ready with my scythe and tried to slice it but I failed...

* * *

_**~Mai's P.O.V./ Dream~**_

_**I opened my eyes to see everything was black. I looked around and saw that Allen and Zen were dragged into this dream. They were just standing in separate places in the dream. "Zen, Allen over here!" I yelled to them. They waved back at me and disappeared. I guess it was just an illusion. I walked around until Dream Naru showed up.**_

_**"Look and watch." He said and faded away. I look and saw the demon and another girl. **_

_**"Rick, are you sure about this?" The girl.**_

_**"Be quiet Arimono." The demon said. I'm guessing that girl is Japanese.**_

_**"I don't think this is-" All of a sudden Rick stabbed her with a butcher knife in the chest. He stabbed her five times. He chained her to the wall to make sure if she wakes up she won't escape. I had enough. I looked for dream Naru but I can't see him.**_

_**"This is what you get for disturbing me!" Rick yelled while still stabbing her chest. She was screaming in pain. I can't watch anymore. The demon stopped stabbing her and realized that she died. His eyes teared up and he fell on his knees. "I'm sorry." He stored her body. After a while he ate something. Wait! Those were drugs... He went to her body and grinned. All of a sudden, Her eyes and mouth went missing. Rick went from skin color to pitch black with... Oh my... Arimono's smile but in a way looked evil and her eyes with pain. I covered my eyes and felt a hand on my shoulder. It was dream Naru. **_

_**"He had powers he never knew about and he also turned himself into that when he used those drugs." Dream Naru said. **_

_**"Why did he do that?" **_

_**"Because he is crazy and took those drugs." He said.**_

_**"Oh..."**_

_**"Mai, listen when you wake up tell your team about this." He said.**_

_**" Wait, why?" I said. I looked around and he was gone. "Naru... Naru... NARU!" I felt like waking up. **_

* * *

"Mai..." I heard a cold voice say. I opened my eyes and realized that I was in base and Zen was getting deep cuts cleaned.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Zen here saved your life from that demon." Monk said. Demon... Oh yeah!

_"I had another dream."_ I whispered to Naru.

"_Later, tell me and Lin._" He said while walking out the room.

"Here." Zen said while giving me a Popsicle.

"Why are you giving this to me?" I asked.

"It's for having to see what I saw." She said. Hm... Maybe she is playful but sometimes stubborn...

"Thanks!" I exclaimed. She smiled and sat down. Man this day off was horrible


	19. The Murder hotel part 7

**Monk: ~Talking into his cell~** **Did you find them yet Agent A?**

**Ayako: Nope Agent Dimwit **

**Monk: Hey who told you to call me by that agent name?**

**No answer **

**Monk: Oh boy...**

* * *

_~Zen's P.O.V.~ _

I was walking down to base and heard Lin and Tea boy talking. " Lin I'm sure that it might be her..."

"You saying that she might be my sister Kazuya?" I heard Lin reply. WAIT! Who is her?

"The DNA tests are here... I know her supposed to be 'sister' is mine." I heard from workaholic.

* * *

_~Allen's P.O.V.~_

I saw that Zen was eavesdropping on typist and tea boy. "What are they talking about?" I whispered to her.

"I dunno they're talking about" She didn't get to finish because Monk lifted her up by her collar and lifted me by my collar too.

"Why are you two here this time of the day?" Monk who I'm now calling 'Mr. Why don't ya keep your voice down.' After he said that, Naru and Lin went outside and saw us.

"When did you see them Monk?" Workaholic asked.

"Dunno, I found them here eavesdropping." He replied.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU HIPPY!" I heard Zen hear. I was laughing hard.

"Do I look like a hippy to ya?" He asked. He shouldn't ask questions that he doesn't want answers to.

"Yeah now put me down." Zen replied. Monk put us down and went to the couch mumbling something.

"Monk, I have to discuss something very important, please leave for the time being." Tea freak said to the monk. Monk went outside.

"I will talk to Allen and Naru will talk to Zen." typist said. Lin led me to a room with some files.

"What is it?" I asked out of nowhere. He explained some short story to me and there he said that I'm his sister. I was about to decline until he showed me the DNA results. I'm the typist is fudging sister!

"Do you understand this?" My brother told me. I nodded. Suddenly, I could hear Zen talking to Naru. I decided to do something Zen would do, eavesdrop.

"Do you understand it?" Naru asked.

"Yes I do so stop treating me like I don't." Zen replied. Out of nowhere we heard gasps and giggling. We all checked who it was through the small space on the door. Zen nodded at me. I went up to the door and kicked it. I checked who was eavesdropping. It was Mai, Ayako and Monk.

I suddenly had a dark and scary aura. "Who told you to eavesdrop?" I asked stomping towards them. Lin and Zen were holding me back.

"Is it a joke? I know that Zen isn't fit to be Naru's little sis." The stupid Monk said.

Zen suddenly had a super dark aura and Naru was holding her back now. "What did you say? Did you want to go to hell?" She asked. They all shook their heads. Zen finally calmed down. Naru handed us tea. I could tell it was black tea because we both know the taste of black tea.

"Hey have you guys seen John?" Mai asked.

"Now that you mention it, where is he?" Me and Zen asked.

"He said he needed to pick up his brother and sister." Ayako said.

"How old are they?" I asked.

"His brother your age, his sister is Zen's age." Ayako replied.

"How do you know all this?" Zen asked.

"He told me." Ayako replied. We all sighed and looked at the monitors for now. Zen wasn't moving at all. Suddenly, everything went black...

* * *

_~Mai's P.O.V.~ _

I saw that the two girls weren't moving and were staring at the monitors. I got worried so I looked at the monitor and everything was calm. Suddenly, I felt something tug on my soul... "_I'm Sorry, please forgive me Arimono"... _Was the last thing I heard.

* * *

** _"Mama, Papa look, look!" I heard a voice say. I suddenly realized I looked like myself but I looked at the picture next to the bed and saw me but I saw that I was in it. Wait! it wasn't me, it was Arimono. I looked like Arimono!_**

**_"Tamika what is it?" I asked. Okay, so her name is Tamika..._**

**_"Yea what is it?" I heard that demon Rick say. Tamika smiled._**

**_"WEIRD FACE!" She exclaimed while making a funny face. We were all laughing at it._**

**_"Mama..." I heard Tamika say._**

**_"Yes?" I replied. Suddenly, the scene changed to that creepy dream. I covered my eyes opened again. The scene changed again! After, Rick killed his own daughter and she turned into a demon (Somehow). He has no MERCY! _**

**_The scene changed to black... "If you don't get your friends out I will kill them!" A voice yelled. A butcher knife flew across me head. Help..._**

* * *

_~Naru's P.O.V.~_

The girls are out the trance while Mai fell asleep. It's 2:00 am and Monk was on watch. Zen fell asleep while her head rested on my shoulders. Lin was asleep while Allen's head was resting on his shoulder,sleeping. Mai was on the couch while the rest of us sat on the floor, leaning against the wall. Me and Zen sat on chairs. I was watching to see if any activity happens while we're resting. Zen woke up and asked, "What time is it?"

"2:10 am. Did you have a good dream?" I replied. I tried being nice to her because of all the time we lost...

"No, I had a nightmare when the demon went and killed all of us one by one." She replied rubbing her eyes. Maybe she has powers like Mai.

"Who was the first one to die?" I asked taking notes.

"Masako." She replied.

"The last?" I asked again.

"Mai." She replied.

"Go back to sleep, it will be fine." I said. She smiled and slowly went back to sleep. I yawned and fell asleep too...

* * *

_~Lin's P.O.V.~_

I saw that Naru was getting along with his sister. I woke up after Naru and Zen fell asleep. I felt something heavy on my shoulder. I checked to see Allen was asleep with her head on my shoulder. I softly fixed her position so she won't fall over the way someone who is clumsy. Allen woke up still kind of sleepy. " What time is it?" She asked me.

"2:15 am... How was you sleep?" I replied.

"Not so good... I had a horrible nightmare... Rick or should I say demon killed this girl..." She said while kinda yawning.

"Do you know what the demon said?" I asked her.

"Nope, I couldn't understand it much since I don't know much Japanese." She replied. I realized that she wasn't Japanese but somehow she was kinda good at it. I ruffled her hair.

I was trying to be nice... " Just go back to sleep, it will be fine..." I said to her. She smiled and went back to sleep slowly. I yawned and went to sleep too...

* * *

_~John's P.O.V.~ _

I led my sister and brother to base. I saw a boy the age of Zen. "May I help you?" I asked him.

"I'm looking for Zen. Have you seen her?" The guy asked. I felt jealousy suddenly...

"Oh, I think she's at base. I'm John and you are?"

"Jeffery, Jeffery Guardian." He replied.

"Follow me and I will lead you to her." I said moving so he can join me and my siblings. Okay, first you know Wakana already who is now with me and you haven't met my brother yet. His name is Bryan. We were at the second floor and saw a girl looking for something.

"Hey, do you know her John?" My brother asked. I shook my head.

I walked up to her and asked, " May I help you?" She nodded.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Allen." She replied.

"Oh, and your name is?" I asked.

"Emerald, Emerald Rogers. You?"

"John Brown. Follow me and I will show you to her." I said leading the way. We were near base and heard whispering all of a sudden.

"Hey who's whispering?" Jeffery asked. We all stopped and looked around. This time we heard laughing and giggling. We all were alert. We all ran to base. We ran inside and slammed the door closed causing everyone to wake up.

"Welcome back John..." Zen said.

"Mabuhay, John." Allen said.

"Mabuhay?" Everyone but Jeffery and Emerald asked.

"It means Hello or welcome in Filipino." Zen replied while rubbing her eyes. She opened her eyes and stared at Jeffery.

"Zen what's up?"

Zen stood up and was about to punch Jeffery. Jeffery caught the punch somehow and Zen said, " Always fired up dude." She finally went back to her position and shook his hand. I suddenly felt even more jealousy.

"Who is he Zen?" Naru asked.

"Jeffery Guardian! My childhood friend!" Zen exclaimed. Childhood?

"ALLEN!" I heard Emerald yelled.

"OMIGOSH! You look like Miku!" Allen exclaimed.

"Allen, Who is she?" Lin asked in a concerned voice.

"Emerald Rogers is her name! She was my best friend since childhood too!" She exclaimed. By the way Emerald, where's Jane?"

"She said she's with Liam right now. She will be here soon. Also, Kumo is looking for you so my advice is that you should head down to his house." Emerald replied. All of a sudden, Emerald and Allen were out the room.

"Who are you two?" Naru asked.

"Wakana Brown, little sister of John!" She explained.

"Bryan Brown, Older brother of John." Bryan said calmly.

"Okay we should all get some rest..." Zen said. "See ya oni-san." She said exiting the room with Jeffery. Okay now that made me kinda mad and jealous.

I looked and Naru and asked, " Why did she say oni-san?" Naru had explained everything to me. Which was shocking.

* * *

_~Zen's P.O.V.~_

Jeffery and I sneaked out the hotel and walked to Sensai's house. "Is her Aunt gone yet?" I asked Jeffery.

"She said exactly 2:00 am she would be gone..." He replied. We knocked on Sensai's door.

We both said, " Pride, Courage and Confidence." The door opened and Sensai smiled letting us in. The party just started!

* * *

_~Allen's P.O.V.~ _

__Emerald and I ran to Kumo and Jane's house. We knocked on the door. "Who is it?"I heard Jane yell/ask.

"Emerald and Jane!" I yelled. The door slammed open making us enter fast and fixed the door. Awesome, they put everything out the PARTY!


	20. The Murder hotel part 8

**Monk: ~walking down a dark hallway~ A-Ayako?**

**John: Monk, I found Ayako's cellphone...**

**Monk: Where do you think she can be?**

**A voice: Come towards me now... If you want her alive.~! **

**Mon and John: ~runs after the sound of footsteps~**

**A voice: ~whispers~ Prepare to die...**

* * *

_~Mai's P.O.V.~_

Just as I watched Jeffery and Zen walk out the door, I saw that John was glaring at it. "Wait! is this jealousy I see?" I asked getting everyone's attention.

"What do you mean Mai?" John tried to reply with a smile.

"You were glaring at Jeffery the whole time." I told him while Monk, Ayako, Yasu, Madoka and Wakana started kind of laughing. Naru was staring at it because his sister was involved in it... Bryan stayed quiet while staring endlessly at a picture of Allen while touching the photo.

"Why are you staring at Allen's picture? It is her and Zen's but why are you staring?" Wakana teased.

"Well... uh..." Bryan tried to make an excuse. Now Lin was staring at it.

"By the way, why don't you tell us the story on how Allen is Lin's sister and how Zen is Naru's sister?" I asked to break up this teasing party.

Naru explained his story first. " When I was 2 years old Zen was born. Her real name was Blaze because she loved the color of flames. That time my dad wasn't there because of a job and once Zen was born, my mom went to work so we were left with Lin. Lin had brought Allen with him. That time, Allen was my age but wasn't really good at memory. 2 months past and there was an accident when we were on our way home from the park. A white van bumped into us with no reason. Lin told me to bring Zen and Allen to the back of our van and cover ourselves with black sheets that blend with the seats. After, my vision was blurry and everything went to darkness."

I was about to say something until Lin explained the other half. " I fought the men for a while and they went back to their white van and drove away. I sighed to see that I had lots of bruises and had blood trickle down from the side of my head. I dodged all their weapon attacks except a bullet cut the side of my head. I went to check on Naru, Zen and Allen. I saw the sheet was flat. I took off the sheet and saw a note. It told me that if I want them alive, I have to go them 1,000,000 yen for each of them. If I don't they would kill or sell them. I saw the address on where to meet them."

"Did you give them the 1,000,00 yen?" Wakana asked and disturbed Lin's explanation. Lin shook his head no.

"That time I didn't know what to do. I had fewer days left before they do something to them." Lin said looking down.

"On my other end of the line, they kept us in a dark room. I saw that Zen was a little bigger because of the time that passed. She looked like a cute, innocent person just like someone I know. She kept on looking up on me while Allen was just staring at the door. I looked at Zen again who looked like was about to cry because I wasn't really being positive. Allen was looking at me and tried to say: Stop that and make her smile. She tried saying that but it turned out to be words just went like wobbly but I understood what she said. I thought it was unfair for being a big brother all of a sudden but something made me feel like it's my responsibility. Zen looked at me trying to climb onto me but she said her first word which wasn't mama or papa, it was Oni-san... Allen looked at me and went to me. She smiled and patted my head like I was a dog. She gave a nod to me and pointed to an air vent and a window that was too high. I saw that Lin was at that window. He opened it and silently went in the room." Naru explained.

"I took Naru out the window first. Suddenly, the building smelled like smoke. Naru reached the other end. The door slammed open and the man who took them dropped a smoke bomb. After the smoke cleared up, Zen and Allen were both gone. After that, I got out and saw Naru was staring at the horizon. I saw He was staring at a white van..." Lin ended. We were all silent for a moment.

"I'm going to check on Zen and Jeffery." John said barging out the door.

"I'll go pick up Allen." Bryan and Lin said walking out the door.

"How do you know-"

"She sent me a text." He replied before I could finish. I followed them into the car Bryan rented..We drove through some cool views and we finally got there. I saw that Allen and Emerald were there drinking soda talking about something. I decided to eavesdrop.

"Who do you think is cuter in One Direction?" I heard a voice say.

"I think it's Liam!" I heard Emerald exclaim.

"I think it's no one." I heard Allen add plainly.

"Let me guess Jane, It's Harry Styles." I heard an unknown voice say.

"Eh?! Kumo, how do you know?!" I heard the girl who is supposed to be Jane exclaim/ask.

"I don't know, the music you listen to has one direction and you listen to Harry's parts most of the time." I heard the buy who is supposed to be Kumo.

"I think I gotta get home my brother might worry." Allen said standing up.

"WHY?! Stay for a few more minutes!" I heard Jane reply to it.

"Allen, lets go it's time to go home." I heard Lin say while walking up to Allen.

"Lin! or I mean Oni-san what are you doing here?" Allen asked.

"It's time to go, it's late." Lin replied

"Hey, Allen who is this?" Jane, Emerald and Kumo asked.

"My brother." Allen replied folding her arms.

"I thought you only had a sister." Emerald asked.

"Complicated story! Anyway, gotta go!" Allen exclaimed. She ran to the car. I sat in the back with Bryan while Allen sat in the front with Lin. Once we were near this store called Shibuya Guam Shop. That made me think of SPR. I saw that Naru was calling my cell.

I answered it and said, " Moshi Moshi, Mai speaking."

_"Hello, Mai it's Naru. Zen isn't in her room." _

"What do you mean not in her room?" I asked him.

_"Just ask Allen for her cellphone number."_

"Sure thing." I told him. I covered the mic on my cell. "Hey Allen what's Zen's cell?" She told me the number.

"Why do you need it?" She asked me.

"No reason!" I said to her. I uncovered the cell mic and told Naru the number.

_"Thank you, Mai. I will be expecting you guys soon."_ After Naru said that he hung up. We finally go to the hotel to see Naru getting into a taxi. Oh great Zen went somewhere to.

* * *

_~Naru's P.O.V.~_

I rode the taxi to a house near Wettengel Elem. I saw that Jeffery and Zen were talking to each other. I told the driver to park at the side of the house and I started to eavesdrop on them. "Um... Jeff." I heard Zen say in a meek voice.

"Yeah? What is it?" That boy asked while getting on his bike.

"Would you like to catch a m-movie sometime?" She asked getting even more meek. Come to think, she likes John and likes that Jeffery guy. Hm... I should put these thoughts to the side.

"Sure, what about his Saturday night?" He replied. Zen's eyes twinkled and she smiled.

"It would be fine!" Zen said in her cheerful voice.

"See you at school." Jeffery said and rode away on his bike. I saw Zen jumping in excitement.

"Time to go home." I stated while walking up to her.

"Hai!" She exclaimed. She skipped to the taxi happily. I got in after her and saw her take out her phone. She was e-mailing someone. She e-mailed: OMG Dali-say I got a date with Jeffery! Call me once you get it!.

"You have a date with one of you're friends?" I asked her.

"Wh-Why?!" She asked.

"I'm your older brother, i need to know." I replied. She nodded and explained everything and why she likes Jeffery Guardian. "What about John?"

"Well I like him a little but I don't know him much. In Jeffery's case, I've known him for almost my whole life." She replied. We finally arrived to the hotel. I gave the money and we made our way back to base. Zen ran inside and relaxed herself.

"Someone seems excited." Monk said.

"What happened?" John asked.

"Something special! Zen said in a happy enthusiastic voice.

"Blaze sit down." Lin said.

"Who's Blaze?" Zen asked.

"It's your real name. Naru tell her the story." Monk instructed. I didn't follow it but I made Lin do it. Zen I _mean _Blaze suggested that Lin, John, Mai, Allen and I only call her that.

"Back to the question, what happened Blaze?" John asked.

"I got a date with Jeffery! Kay!" She exclaimed.

"Congratulations!" Ayako and Mai said.

* * *

_~Mai's P.O.V.~ _

I saw that everyone was back and I heard the usual tone say the two words that got me irritated. "Mai, tea." Naru said while Blaze was looking out the window.

"Sure your highness!" I said stomping out the room. I never noticed that Blaze went along with me.

"Is my brother always like this?" She asked.

"Most of the time!" I replied. I saw that Bryan and Allen were walking down the hall.

"Shall we eavesdrop?" Blaze asked me. I sighed and nodded. I had to because she is kinda my boss so I did it.

" So Allen do you want to see a movie this Friday?" I heard Bryan ask.

"Sure." I heard Allen say. "I am free and Kumo doesn't need me for homework help!" She smiled after that sentence. Once they were gone, we started walking to the kitchen. I started making the tea when Blaze bumped into something.

"OW!" I heard her yell.

I ran up to her and asked, " You alright?"

"I'm fine, I hit this wall and it sounded like metal when I hit it." She replied rubbing her head. I knocked on it and it sounded like metal. Blaze knocked on the other part of it and it sounded like wood. We brought up Naru's tea up to him.

"Eto, Naru we need the guys to come with us with equipment and flashlights." I told him.

"Why?" He asked me.

"We found a place in the concrete wall where it sound like wood and tin." Blaze replied saving me from that question.

_"You're welcome." _I heard a voice say. I saw that Blaze tried to telepathically connect with me.

_"I owe you one Blaze"_ I replied telepathically.

"After they get back from breakfast, we can go check it out. Also, Why do you owe her one and she didn't even thank you Blaze." Naru replied.

_"How did you know!?"_ I asked telepathically.

_"Did he hear us or something?" _She also asked.

_"I can connect to your thoughts since we are siblings and whenever you have a conversation telepathically so I can know when to ground you or not." _We heard Naru reply telepathically with a smirk on his face. We both sighed and sat down.

"Where's Lin-san?" I asked.

"He's still at breakfast." Naru replied in his cold voice.

"Did you eat breakfast?" Blaze asked.

"No." He replied. Blaze and I nodded and stood in Naru's light. "What is it now?" We both glared at him and grabbed him by the collar. We dragged him all the way to SPR's private dinning room. We past all of them and made Naru eat breakfast. We left once he was done to make sure he won't skip out. Once we got back to base everyone was talking except for Lin.

"Where have you guys been?" Ayako asked.

"Nowhere!" I replied as quick as I could which made everyone stare.

"Anyway, I need everyone to follow Mai with equipment to break down some walls." Naru instructed. We brought all the equipment we needed. Monk wouldn't br quiet and asked something dumb.

"Why did we bring the old witch?"

**THWACK **

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Nothing you old man." Ayako replied. We ignored them while Blaze was just staring at her phone.

I tried connecting to her but it won't work. It looked like she had a deep thought. I tried connecting once more and it worked this time. _"What's up?" _

_"Nothing much, waiting for Jeffery's call or text." _She replied looking at me.

_"Why?" _

_"To tell me when to go out front. He changed the date to Friday and it is Friday." _She replied looking at her phone. I decided not to bother anymore so I just looked around and saw the kitchen door. I opened the door for everyone and left it open. I was hoping that one of them could find the wall.

"Ow!" I heard Blaze and Allen yell/whine.

We all ran up to the and saw that they were rubbing her there head. "You guys okay?" Naru asked helping them up.

"Yeah, we're fine." Blaze and Allen said at the same time. man the were like twins!

"This is the wall." She said while knocking on it. It made the sound of metal. She knocked on the other one and it was wood. She punched the part that sounded like would. It made a hole but it wasn't big enough. Monk, John and Lin started to knock down the metal part of the wall while Blaze was just staring into the hole. She punched it again at the side and pulled it out.

"How did you do that?" I asked her.

"I looked for its weak spot." She told me pointing to the part she punched. There wasn't a nail or a screw.

"Can you look for the weak spot here kiddo? We're getting tired." Monk complained while taking a short break.

Blaze was staring at it closely and knocked on several times. "Here." She said while pointing at the very top. Lin got his tool and slammed it. The metal fell down and at the very end of the hallway was a door. We turned on our flashlights and started walking down. It smelled horrible. Wait! It smells like blood. We opened the door and saw that it was blocked. Naru suggested to go back to base because of the time.

Once we got back, Naru demanded something. " Listen, no one is allowed to be alone at all. Whatever is behind the door wasn't good." Masako was kind of shaking.

"Masako you alright?" Blaze asked.

Masako almost fell but Monk caught her. " When we got on the other side of the wall, I felt the presence of something that wasn't human..."

"Mai, bring Ms. Hara back to the girls bedroom." Naru demanded. "Ms. Matzuzaki go with them." I heard Blaze mumbled : By the girl's bedroom it's my room.

"I think I could get her there-" I was interrupted.

"No! It's not safe here." Naru demanded with a final tone. He's more bossy than ever! We walked down to our room. Suddenly, the light went out! I heard Masako scream like she was being kidnapped.

"Masako!" I yelled. I couldn't feel or feel her presence anymore!

"**_I told you to leave with your friends or_**_ **Die!** _" I heard that demon again. I covered my ears and fell to my knees once the light went back on. The last thing I could hear is Masako saying: Help me Mai, please help me.

* * *

_~Naru's P.O.V.~ _

Everyone heard the screaming. It sounded like Masako. We all ran out the room to see Mai on her knees while Ayako was shaking her like trying to tell her everything was fine but once Ms. Matzuzaki stopped she was shaking in fear. I went up to her and asked, " What happened?"

"Masako went missing and once the light went back on, Mai was here, on her knees shaking in fear." She replied.

"P-Please... Just go away! Give M-Masako Back... Let the spirits go... With your daughter who you ... M-Murdered... and give up..!" I heard may say. She was definitely saw something. I went up to her, went on my knees and looked straight at her. She had fear in her eyes and was as pale as a ghost.

I shook her and said, " Mai, it's alright. Calm down. Listen to my voice." She stopped for a moment and looked at me. Tears started forming in her eyes and she hugged me. I didn't know what to do now. Monk, Ms. Matzuzaki, Blaze, Allen, Wakana and John were trying not to laugh while Lin and Bryan are just smirking. Blaze took a deep breath ans walked up to Allen. Allen nodded and gave her a journal labeled : Zen's Journal! Touch and you will die. I saw it was written in pencil so she would change it soon. Allen took out a journal that said: Allen's Journal, Touch and I will send you to hell.

"Did it look like this at first?" Blaze asked while showing a drawing of a family.

Mai looked at it and said, " Yes, that's it. Their names were-"

"Tamika, Arimono and Rick." Allen interrupted. " Is this what he said to you?" She took out a note and a recorder. We were all shocked to hear : Go away or die. After Blaze flipped the page of her journal and showed it again to Mai. This time the scene of the drawing is a man stabbing a woman in the stomach or chest. The writing on the bottom of the drawing was surprising. It was : My hatred, please DIE!

Mai looked at it and said, " He did that to Arimono first."

"Now, the next one." Blaze said flipping the page. The page next to the second one had a drawing of her what happened next. The other picture had the woman who was murdered with no eyes or mouth. She was in a dark room. the man next to her had four eyes and two mouths. The man had a bag of illegal drugs in his hand. Allen showed a small text and took out a recorder. The small text said : _My little hatred please don't leave, our little child will plead and plead. I shall turn her into you for I have no love for you. And once you come back from the dead I shall kill one by one of all from every part of the body including the head. I shall start with the one you love the most for now for I will kill the one you are jealous of next. If I shall search for you I will kill them one by one on front of your eyes. _

The recorder also repeated that text but in a furious voice. " How did you get all that?" Monk asked.

"We've been stuck and forced to live in the same building as he is and he visits us in our dreams." Allen replied.

"May I see those journals?" I asked. Mai was still clinging onto me but I accepted it. The journal was full of secrets, clues and our conclusion to the case.


	21. The Murder hotel Final

**Monk: ~opens the door~ Ayako, you in here? **

**Ayako's voice: Help!**

**John: I think it's through this door **

**Monk: ~kicks down the door~**

**Ayako: ~in the room tied up~ Help! There's a sneaky presence in here.**

**Monk: ~walks toward Ayako~ **

**A voice that sound like Urado: Ding Dong I am at your front door hurry up I'm waiting. Ding dong Hurry up I'm starving. **

**John: ~looks around the room~ **

**male voice: Come little children now follow my way, into the world of darkness and magic. With all my power I'll show you the way, into the world of Darkness and magic.**

**squeaky voice: This is Halloween everybody make a scene, trick or treat til the neighbors gonna die of fright.**

**Scary voice:Angel of darkness (2x) the world is in your hands but I will fight until the end. Angel of Darkness (2x) Don't follow your command but I will fight and I will stand.**

**Ayako: ~covers ears~ I can't take these songs anymore!**

**John: ~in a trance~ He is waiting for me... ~walks into the darkness~**

**Monk: JOHN! **

**Ayako: What are we gonna do? **

**Me: ~Walks in with blank eyes and ripped clothes~ **

**Ayako: What happened to you?**

**Me: Hades is waiting for us... ~walks like a zombie to the darkness~**

**Ayako: SOFIE!**

**Kai: ~walks in with blood all over her and ripped clothes~ **

**Monk: Kai what happened? **

**Kai: Our leader is waiting for us... ~walks into the darkness like a zombie~**

**Monk: KAI!**

**Mai: ~Walks in with ripped clothes, blood all over and blank eyes~**

**Ayako: Mai what happened? **

**Mai: He's calling to our names... ~walks into the darkness like a zombie~**

**Ayako and Monk: MAI!**

* * *

_~Naru's P.O.V.~ _

_Day 4 ... 8:00 am _

I kept on reading the journals and looking at the pictures. How can they get all these answers and clues? I heard Blaze's voice again. "_ OI! Oni-san give me my journal back, I need more info._" She said telepathically

_"How can you do that?" _I asked her without looking back.

_" I have my ways! Now give it back!" _She replied rudely. I saw her expression like she was gonna go some where. I should put a tracking device on her like what I'm gonna do with someone I know.

I got a small tracking chip, gave the journal to Blaze, put my hand on her shoulder to put the tracking device on her shoulder and said, " Don't be like Mai and get lost." I kind of teased.

"Hey! I'm right here you know!" I heard Mai yell. I ignored that and saw Lin staring at me. His look said : You put it on her? I thought you were gonna put it on you know who.' I just ignored it too and saw that she left her Diary. It said: Touch and I will kill you The only ones allowed to touch is Me Ateng and Oni-san!' I started reading it from when she was 3-15. A lot of the things happened. The thing that worried me was when she was ten in the fourth grade. People were making secrets and rumors about her. She used her physic powers on a bully who was picking on her...

"Whoa She used her powers on a bully, to make her school's haunted house scary and to make the Earthquake stay away from Guam!" I heard Yasu exclaim.

"Really?" I heard Mai ask. "Since she has powers, shouldn't Naru have powers twice as powerful than hers?"

Lin and I froze for a minute. "That is not part of the case so please knock it off." I heard Lin rescue.

"Where is Zen?" I heard Yasu ask.

"I'm not sure yet." I replied. I turned on the tracking device on Blaze's shirt and saw that she was in the hotel near the unknown room that was sealed up. We all walked there to see that she ripped down the wood that covered up the unknown room. She was taking notes.

"Tamika-chan, do you know anything else?" she asked the demon of Tamika.

"Nope, that's all papa told me, he was going to kill her first. Then Mama last." I heard her reply. "Did you find anymore clues on how to set me and papa free, Zenni?"

"Not yet, I was almost caught by my Oni-san when I was thinking over it." She said while sitting on the bed that was nearly broken. " Is your dad coming yet?"

"Yes, Hurry!" I heard the demon exclaim. I saw Blaze run out the room with the journal and started to clap two times. The boards started to float up and went back the way it was before. I heard a faint bye from the other side. Zen, who was now surprised to see us.

"Oh no..." She mumbled.

"How come you didn't do that before?" Monk asked.

"Because her father was with her that time." She replied.

"Did you see Masako?" Ayako asked next.

"No, she was in another room. the part that was sealed up was a hideout where the demon takes people and kill them."she replied showing a picture with Masako in it. She may have my kind of intelligence but how can she tame a demon like that?

"Your grounded." I finally said. Everyone stared at me.

"Why are you grounding her?" Mai asked. I ignored her question and walked away.

"What about my date with Jeffery later!?" I heard her yell/ask in anger.

"Once you get back from that date your not allowed to leave without my permission and accepting on where your going." I replied not looking back.

I heard her say telepathically, " _I hate you! your the worse brother ever!_" Now that hurt real bad. As bad as how I feel whenever I tease Mai.

_"It doesn't matter if you like me or not but I still am your brother._" I replied. The thing is she still doesn't now that I am trying to protect her like what I'm doing with...

* * *

_~Mai's P.O.V.~ _

That was harsh of Naru to do. I just heard that demon rick sing something that was irritating. " Die, Die go away. If you treasure your life then pack your bags and go away. Die, Die Die Go away. If you treasure your life. Die, Die Die Go away. If you want to live then go pack your bags and go away. If you don't I'll hunt you one by one. Killing you all, sending you to Hell. So Die, Die Die go away. If you treasure your life. Die, Die , Die Go away to rest in peace." I heard his singing and it was getting creepier as the room got colder. The demon kept on singing it!

"Die, die die Go Away! If you treasure your life then pack your bags and go away. Die , Die Die go away. If you treasure your life. Die, die die go away. If you want to live then pack your bags and go away. If you don't I'll hunt you one by one. Killing you all, sending you to hell. So Die, die die go away. If you treasure your life. Die, Die Die go away and rest in peace." It kept on singing it. Naru Ran in the room.

"Are you alright?" was the first thing he asked.

"I-I'm fine." I replied. I saw a dark figure behind Naru. I was about to yell and warn him but the lights went out. Soon after Naru wasn't helping me up... I was slammed against the wall. Naru was lying on the floor trying to get up. I crawled to him because I didn't have enough strength to get up. "...N-Naru?" I tried to say... He wasn't moving! "Naru!"

_No answer _

Tears started forming in my eyes. " Naru, please answer me!" I cried harder since he won't answer. "Naru! Please wake up!" I shook him this time. I saw he was still breathing but why won't he wake up? The lights went out and Masako was lying in the corner with some cuts. I didn't pay any attention to her. I took a deep breath and yelled, " WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE US ALONE!?" The wall had blood on it and it formed the sentence: I want to go free. The more sacrifices, the more I will go free with my daughter.

"I think I know away..." I said while wiping my tears. The blood formed: How?

"Let the souls free, get you and your daughters body to her room and let Father Brown do his job." I replied. The blood formed : Okay but I will not let your friends awaken until Me and my daughter go free.

"Okay. Tonight at exactly midnight, we will meet." The blood vanished and I looked at Naru again... Masako was lying there. I called Monk so he could help me. I helped Naru up back to base while Monk helped Masako. Once we got to base no one was there.

"What happened anyway?" Monk asked. while placing Masako on her bed. I put Naru on the couch and explained everything.

"By the way, what time is it?" I asked.

" 12:00." He replied. So that's why no one is here yet.

"You can go ahead to lunch... I'm not that hungry right now." I told him. He nodded and went to lunch. I sighed. I felt something warm on my back. It was Naru's leg. Now that you mention it i did sit on the couch and it was my fault. I felt Naru's forehead and it was as hot as lava. I took his temperature and it wasn't good... He had a fever! I got a small towel and a bowl of cold water I dipped the small towel in the water, squeezed it so the water would come out and placed the towel on Naru's head. What do I do? I started to read a medical book. _blah blah blah _fever _blah blah blah _give that person medicine _blah blah blah _If your not sure call an ambulance. I threw the book out the window and cursed. I heard knocking from the door. I remembered that I locked the door because I didn't want anyone to know.

" Mai, open up it's Lin." I heard Lin say from the other side of the door. What should I do now! I lifted Naru and put him on the chair and put some paperwork on his hand. I made it look like he was reading something I made up a story that I think Lin will believe. I opened the door and let Lin in.

"Um Lin?"

"Yes Mai? What is it." Lin replied.

"Naru's in a sour mood so he doesn't want anyone to bother him right now." I told him. He understood me. A few minutes later everyone came in and they were so noisy.

"Doesn't Naru ask at this point for us to be quiet?" Ayako asked. I jumped for a moment there.

"Also tell us to leave if not being quiet?" Monk also asked. I felt like someone punched me. I fell to the ground.

"Mai are you alright?" John asked.

I couldn't hold it in any more. " NARU HAS A FEVER AND THE DEMON WON'T STOP THAT FEVER UNTIL HE AND HIS DAUGHTER LEAVES. I ALSO PROMISED HIM THAT JOHN WOULD CLEANSE HIM! AND IF WE DON'T DO IT AT EXACTLY MIDNIGHT, NARU IS A GONER!" I exploded. Everyone stared at me, including Lin. They didn't believe me. I turned Naru's chair and showed that his eyes were closed, he was as pale as a ghost and his breathing was low. Lin stood up.

"Call an ambulance." Lin instructed.

"No." I answered.

"Why no?" Lin asked.

"Because if he leaves he will die. the demon told me that..." I replied looking down. Everyone looked down. Lin laid Naru in his bed and went back to me. It was my cue.I went into the room carrying the bowl of cold water and the small towel. I put the cold soaked towel on his forehead and sat down. Tears started forming in my eyes. I cried quietly. Blaze sent me a text saying that she is now on her date with Jeffery. I ignored the text. I just continued crying to see that it was my fault that Naru was in this position. I finally stopped crying and made two cups of tea in case Naru can wake up from the spell. I sat on a chair next his bed. I put my hand on top of his and tried to keep myself awake. My eyelids grew heavy and I fell asleep. The last tear went down my eye.

* * *

**_"Mai..." I hear a voice say. I opened my eyes and saw Ethan... _**

**_"Is Naru going to be alright?" I asked. He nodded. "Where's dream Naru?" I asked. _**

**_"He can't join us today..." _**

**_"Jeez first Naru in the real world and now dream Naru?" I complained. _**

* * *

_~Naru's P.O.V.~ _

I woke up and felt dizzy... The demon put that spell on me but I fought through it. I felt a hand on top of my hand. I also smelled tea... Mai's tea... I opened my eyes and saw Mai sitting there on the chair, sleeping. The door was closed and the air-con was on. I looked at Mai again and saw her eyes were swollen. Maybe from crying... I went to the bathroom in my room and changed to my pajamas. I went back in bed, after putting Mai in a proper position because she was about to fall. I was starting to get bored and saw a book that was left there by Mai. It was titled, Percy Jackson and The Lightning Thief. I drank some tea before reading the book. Within 10 minutes I finished the book. I heard knocking on the door. I went to the position I was in before and closed my eyes. heard voices... " Should we put Mai back to her bed?" I heard Ayako ask.

"Nope, not yet." Monk replied.

"Should we move them to the same bed?" Ayako asked. At that moment, I wanted to wake up and leave the room.

"Sure, just make sure that Naru doesn't know." Monk replied. At that moment, I wanted to kill him. It was My decision but they went ahead. They moved me a little to the side and put Mai in the space that was left. After this ends, I will insult them like they've never been insulted before.

"Remember, we have to wake Mai up twelve minutes before the exorcism she promised with the demon to make Naru wake up." I heard Ayako. Wait! Mai is doing this for me? This is kind of a shock. I heard the door slam quietly.

I heard Mai sleep talking. " Ethan... Naru...so much... Please..." She looked like she was having a nightmare. I grabbed another Percy Jackson book and started reading it. five minutes later, I finished reading. I wondered if I can get to Mai dream... I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

_**~ Mai's Dream and P.O.V.~**_

_**After I told Ethan about how much I liked Naru, he suggested we go training again. MAN! I hat the training. It'a like I'm training to go to hell! I got into my training clothes which sucked! I wore a skirt, long socks with blue shoes like sandals, my top was a long sleeve and had some armory. I saw Dream Naru... Except he was wearing pajamas...  
**_

_**"Ethan, can I go over there for a second?" I asked my brother. **_

_**"Go ahead, but hurry up." He replied. I ran up to Naru and looked at him directly in the eye. **_

_**"Mai, quit staring at me, its uncomfortable." Naru greeted. Wait! Since he isn't dream Naru then where is he?  
**_

_**What do I say! "Naru what are you doing here?" I asked. " And why not 'him'. I tried my best to keep Dream Naru a secret. **_

_**"I was forced what else." He replied. Man I really know he isn't dream Naru. **_

_**"Are you feeling better?" I asked him.  
**_

_**I saw he was holding his arm, and was still as pale as a ghost. " Not much... Why are you wearing that?" **_

_**I face palmed... "Do you still remember?"**_

_**"What? That your a Princess from another planet and I was her best friend, 'Martin'. Also that you are a Earth Element-Angel?" Okay so he does remember. **_

_**" Why don't you come with me and see why I'm wearing these clothes." I told him. We both walked til we reached Ethan. **_

_**"Mai, you ready? Wait! is that your reality Naru or your-" **_

_**"REALITY NARU! Anyway what time is it?" I replied.**_

_**"Human world, 11:48. Dream world, 48:11." He replied. **_

_**"EEK! We need to go! Bye Ethan!" I told him and started ti fade away.**_

* * *

I woke up and saw Naru was still asleep. Great! Wait, I don't remember him in pajamas. I just ignored that. Also, how did I get in the same bed with Naru! I also ignored that. I got ready but I went to the girls bedroom really quick. I grabbed my lucky key, the key that went with the house I used to lived in. I went back to Naru's bedroom and saw he wasn't in pajamas. Now I'm getting confused! Again, I ignored it and got my purse. "Lin, go get Naru and Monk go get Masako... They have to be present during the exorcism." I instructed. no matter what, I want that ghost out now! I saw Blaze with a sad face. "Whats the matter?"

"I confessed to him... He rejected me... Now I find out that Naru has a fever." She still had that look on her face.

"Don't worry, Naru will be fine soon... and if he finds out about what Jeffery did to you he might actually scare him!" I said to cheer her up. She finally smiled.

"Blaze-san, do you have the song ready?" Lin asked.

"Yes. I'm ready to sing once the exorcism gets out of hand." I heard her reply.

"Allen, do you have the chant ready?" Lin asked.

"yeah, Oni-san." She replied. We all walked down to the part of the kitchen that was sealed. Zen started using her powers to put the boards down. As she was putting the last two boards down, I wondered if she collapses after using her powers... I put that thought aside and looked at Naru. He was STILL pale and his breathing was kind of loud... The last board was finally down and I saw Tamika in white clothes. John and I were the only ones who stepped in because the rest that are hiding are backup.

"Mama?" Tamika said looking at me.

"No Tamika, I'm not your mom, but you will see her soon. Where's your dad? I need to talk to you and him." I replied. She just looked at me and nodded. She ran out the door without closing it. John and I nearly puked because of the smell. Finally, Rick came dressed in white also and in his human form.

"Shall we start?" Rick asked.

I seriously got angry at hi because she forgot about my end of the deal. " But first, awaken my friends and let the spirits free." I tried not to scold. He nodded and snapped his fingers. I looked behind and there was a signal that they woke up. " John."

"Yes..." John replied. He started chanting the prayer, a small chant and the prayer that helps when someone is possessed. I saw a light on the far end of the room. It was forming into a human figure. It was Arimono!

"Mama!" I heard Tamika exclaim after John finished.

"Tamika-chan." I heard Arimono say while bending down to the height of the child. "DO you want to come with mama?"

"Yes! Yes!" She replied.

" Just come closer then." Arimono said while picking up the child. At first, Tamika was pitch black and now she was a nice golden color. "Rick..."

"Arimono..." I heard Rick say. He walked toward Arimono. "I'm sorry."

" It's okay, let's go now. Bye everyone, thank you!" Arimono said. They faded away with a bright light. I smiled at the sight. I turned around to see Naru.

* * *

A Few Weeks Later

It was another boring day at SPR after we finished the case in Guam. John and Blaze were talking about something. I didn't know what but Blaze giggled which made me more curious to know what they're talking about. Bryan and Allen were off somewhere. I wonder if they're in a date... I sighed and started to make some tea for John, Blaze and I. I started to boil the water and waited by staring into the dark corner. "Mai, call Lin and tell him not to be late for the interview and Tea now." He demanded.

"Sure your Highness." I replied.


	22. Bloody Maze

**Ayako: We already lost them... Mai, Kai, Sofie and even John... **

**Monk: Ayako, calm down! We can get them back!**

**Ayako: Well How!? You got any ideas old man?**

**A voice that sounded like Satan: Ayako, Takigawa listen to my commands. **

**Monk: (Thoughts: Dear God help)**

* * *

_~Mai's P.O.V.~_

_Day one... _

I finished making the tea and noticed that the client was here. Naru and Lin haven't started yet because of a reason. I gave everyone's tea and sat down. Blaze and John were gone while Bryan and Allen were sneaking past Lin. I was waving to them but they told me to stop. Lin was looking at me with a ' why are you waving' look. He looked backed and the two ducked. Naru broke the ' stop being so stupid right now ' moment. The client was a women who wore a blue top, red skirt with black leggings, had brown long hair and was maybe in her twenties. The client spoke up. " You must be Mr. Shibuya?" She pointed at Lin.

I said, " No um ma'am that isn't Mr. Shibuya, that is his other assistant Lin Koujo. That Is Mr. Shibuya." I pointed to Naru while saying his name. The woman was surprised at first.

" I'm very sorry sir... I am Nina Miko. Anyway may you please help my family by taking this case." She said looking down.

"May you please tell us the passed activity that has been happening in your home." Naru replied. I saw a door in the middle of the room. I walked to it and it disappeared. Suddenly, I saw a girl right in front of me! I was about to yell when Allen pulled me down to her. She told me to be quiet and just ignore it. I nodded and went back up.

"You see, a few days ago after my family and I moved in, strange things have been happening. The doors slam close, the chimney will suddenly have a simple fire then the fire will rise causing half the chimney to burn, the lights would turn off, my son's room will go on fire every day at midnight, my daughter would wake up with bruises and every time we have a person sleep in the guest room or be alone during nighttime they would end up missing." She said. I had the chills when she said her daughter would wake up with bruises.

"I see... We will accept the case but you must have three rooms reserved for us. One of the rooms shall be our base." Naru replied coldly. I was nearly going to hit him when he replied in that tone until someone did it for me.

"Oni-san! Be more polite! Gomen Nina-san for my brother's impoliteness." Blaze said after hitting Naru while John stood behind her. When did they get here!?

"Your her little sister?" Nina asked.

"Yes! I am Blaze Shibuya! pleased to meet you." Blaze said while smiling. Nina was nearly laughing.

"Well pleased to meet you too. Anyway, thank you for accepting the case. Bye!" Nina replied in a more comfortable voice.

"Bye!" Me and Blaze said. Once the door was shut, Naru went back to his office.

"Blaze-k- I mean Blaze-chan, that was a bit harsh you know." John told Blaze. What was he about to say? Why did he say that without finishing it.

" Eh? John-kun I want my siblings to have respect and be polite when meeting with a person." Blaze replied. Allen and Bryan popped out from behind the couch when Lin left.

"Eto Mai..." I heard Allen say.

"Yeah what is it?" I replied.

"Tell Lin that I will be at a friend's house. Bye." She said walking out the room with Bryan.

"Anti-social and only talking to Bryan..." I heard Blaze say.

"Anti-social?" John and I asked.

" When a person doesn't like talking or leaving." She replied. She looked at her watch and nearly jumped off the couch. " Hm... Do you guys want to come with me?"

"Where?" I asked. She's only been here on Japan for only a few weeks and she knows everything about it...

" There's a bakery nearby that makes allows me or anyone else who comes with me to make our own sweets, want to come?" She replied.

"Sure!" John and I nearly exclaimed. Wait, why does he want to come with her.

"Come on lets go!" She exclaimed running out the door. We walked through many streets and went to a bakery that said : Sweets Sweets Everywhere. We went inside and I saw a lady who was in her late twenties.

"Konnichiwa!" We all greeted.

"Ah! Welcome to Sweets Sweets Everywhere!-" The girl was staring at us. " Blaze-chan, John-kun who is your friend?" She greeted back.

"This Is Mai! My brother's assistant. Anyway May, can we go to our usual part of the bakery?" She asked. She really is well known here. The girl who is supposed to be known as May nodded and we went to the kitchen and through some doors.

"Where are we going?" I asked. How can a simple girl like Blaze become so popular in four and a half days?

"Well... When I first came here, they showed me around and told me how slow their business was here so I just made some adjustments and it became popular." She replied. " They also gave me a private kitchen." She opened a door that had a security lock on it. My eyes literally lit up when I saw the room. It had lots of professional bakery and more.

"How do you know how to bake?" I asked with John joining.

"Back then I baked with my parents. Not my biological parents, my parents who adopted me. After that, I started watching the anime Yumerio Patisserie. I got super addicted to it that I started to bake on my own. After they passed away, my 'sister' and I kept on crying. Finally, when it was her seventh birthday, I tried to bake her cheese puff and a cake. It felt fuzzy and warm inside when she smiled. She hadn't smiled like that ever since the parents who adopted us passed away." she explained. Wow, it must have been hard for them.

"I understand, so what are we going to make today?" I replied.

" Cheese puff and Strawberry shortcake." She replied putting on an apron. John and I got an apron and looked at it. It was a plain white apron with a pocket.

"So what do we start off with?" John asked.

" First John will make the Cheese puff. Mai and I will make the Cake!" She replied.

* * *

_~Monks P.O.V.~ _

Ayako, Yasu and I just got to SPR and it felt like something was missing. We looked around to see Naru and Lin in the room. Hmm... Maybe Mai's in the kitchen making Naru tea! Yasu and I went to the kitchen and saw that Mai wasn't there! I looked all over SPR to see if she was just hiding. " Did you find her Monk?" Yasu asked.

"Nope. No sign of Blaze or John either." I replied.

"Blaze is probably down at that bakery again." We all heard Naru reply.

"Can you show us where it is?" Ayako asked.

He sighed and led us through some streets. He pointed to the bakery. "This is Sweets Sweets Everywhere, the bakery she dragged me to at first." Naru said while pointing at the busy bakery. We all walked through the door.

"Welcome To Sweets Sweets everywhere- ! Shibuya-san!" The girl said while bowing low to Naru. " She's in the kitchen."

"Which kitchen." Naru asked. I'm starting to think that a girl who has been on Japan for four and a half days?

"The usual one." She replied. We walked through some halls and came to a door that had a pass code on it.

"Great how are we going to open it!" I yelled.

"Call this number." Naru said to Ayako while showing a number. Ayako dialed the number and put her phone on speaker.

"_ Hello? This is John right now Blaze is busy-" _We heard from the other line.

_"Who is that John!?" _I heard a female voice like Blaze's own.

" _I Don't know lets just wait for an answer."_ We all heard John say.

"E-Eto John, Blaze can you open the door that has a pass code?" Ayako asked. We all heard the other line hang up and the door open.

"Come in!" Blaze said in an apron with powdered sugar, flour and some red things. We waked in and our eyes nearly lit up except for Naru's. "What's up?"

"What's up? What's up?! It's like an event!" Yasu replied.

"I thought in the case if anyone needed any snacks , they could just eat these . Also, there are a batch of Cheese puffs over there. You can try some if you want." Mai replied this time. We all headed towards the cheese puffs and took one. There were like, 18 left. We all took the bite and was dazzled. It was like we ate something from childhood we loved. Mai put a few more in and took the basket away. Mai, John and Blaze came back carrying baskets.

"Lets go?" I asked.

"Sure!" Everyone but Naru yelled.

* * *

_~Mai's P.O.V.~ _

We all got back to base to see the van packed. Lin was sitting on the couch drinking tea. Naru turned around and said, " Tomorrow we all have to come early. Is that understood?" Everyone nodded.

I walked back to my apartment and sat down on the couch. I sighed and looked at the clock. 6:00 pm already? I sighed and took out my suitcase. I started to pack when I heard knocking on the door. " Coming!" I yelled while walking to the door. I opened the door and no one was there. I slammed the door shut and went back to packing. This time, the knocking was even louder. " COMING!" I opened the door and saw a little girl.

"Ina, saan si papa?" The girl said. What kind of language is that? " Mama, Saan si papa? hindi sha pupunta sa performance ko? Mama sabiin mu na saakin!" She looked angrier. She started crying and disappeared. Okay, now I'm super freaked. I closed the door and continued packing. I put the last thing I needed and laid down. I closed my eyes and total darkness took over.

* * *

**_I opened my eyes to realize I was in total darkness in a pink dress. I sighed to realize that I was in a dream I didn't want to be in. I walked around the darkness to see if I find Dream Naru. I found him and asked, " Whats going to happen now?" Wait, My voice sounded super high._**

**_"Hello little girl, what's your name?" He replied. I nearly wanted to punch him right now! _**

**_"Naru it's me Mai!" I yelled/replied._**

**_"Prove it." He said._**

**_I clenched my fists and yelled," NARU I HAVE HAD ENOUGH! WHAT PROVE DO YOU NEED!" I was trying to punch him when Ethan held me back. Damn Ethan and this small body!_**

**_"That's Mai for it. Can I let go now?" Ethan asked. _**

**_"Go ahead, she needs to see the dream." Naru replied. Ethan let go of me and disappeared. Naru also disappeared and I seriously pouted like a little child. Wait, I'm in a little girl's body! I sighed and saw that the scene changed._**

**_"Anak, hindi pupunta ang papa mo sa assembly at ang preformance mo pota."_**

**_HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO REPLY TO THAT?! I decided to listen to the voice in my head. " Ano?! Bakit hindi sha pupunta? Sinabi na puppunta si papa!" I said with the voice in my head. I made me stay away from that computer that said: Bloody Maze Game. The scene changed and it was where I was holding a knife._**

**_"Anak, wag! Wag mo i saksakin ang puso mo!" The woman told me._**

**_Again, I said something with the voice in my head. " Bakit? Bakit hindi Diba hindi mo na ako love. Si papa, hindi na ako MAHAL!" I stabbed myself and before everything went blurry, I said. " Pota Ina, patay naka." _**

* * *

I woke up panting and holding in my scream. I shook my head and looked at the clock. WHAT! It's already 7:00! I took a quick shower, got dressed and ate breakfast quickly. I got my suitcase and ran to SPR. I saw that Monk's car was gone and the van was still there, being loaded with equipment. Naru was sitting outside the van, with a ' don't talk to me right now' look. I walked up to Lin and asked, " Ne, Lin Why is Naru in a sour mood?"

"How should I know?" He replied walking to the van with the last of the equipment. I just ignored his tone and sat down. I saw that Blaze left her songbook. I opened it and I was amazed! There were a lot of great songs! I saw a new song. It wasn't done yet. I decided to put it down and pretended that I didn't touch it. I also saw some of Blaze's pictures, a shirt that she always wore and her Yu-Gi-Oh cards. I also saw a note.

"_Mai what are you doing_?" I heard a voice call. I looked around and saw no one.

"Wh-Who's there?"

"_Mai, how dumb are you going to be? It's Ethan who else!_" I heard a reply.

"Why is Blaze's things out?" I asked earning a what the? and a Mai how can you be so clueless! sound or sigh.

"_I don't know... I'll go ask your dream Naru. Also, I won't be able to talk for a few minutes. _" Was the last reply from him. I started walking around. I saw a laptop. I looked at the screen and saw a video game. The Video Game looked weird. It had a monster and a person stabbing it. I went to the kitchen and slipped on something wet. I got up and saw it wasn't water... it was blood. I looked up and saw something like a maze. I walked around it and found the way out. I looked at my hands and there was no blood! Neither were there walls. I just made tea and sat down. " _Oi Mai-chan I got the info" _

"So why are Blaze's things out?" I asked... Again.._  
_

"_ Last thing was, she was staying late at SPR with her brother, Lin and Allen. Allen was busy doing something in another room, Lin was in his office and Naru was in his office going through files. Blaze was playing a video game on her laptop and the room was filled with blood. She paused the game and looked if it was a prank. Now, she is lost somewhere in SPR or was taken somewhere else. - End of story. In the other hand, you're boss is thinking of three things. One- the case. Two- Blaze . Three- I don't know three but I'll try to find out._"

"Thanks... I think I should get going... but before I do, Ethan please , look for Blaze and bring her somehow to the location." I told him getting out the room. I heard a 'yeah yeah yeah I will' sound from in front of me. I punched the front of me and I felt something. I ignored it and ran out the room. I went in the van and relaxed. I looked at my mini laptop and searched for something. I saw that I had an e-mail from Blaze that was just sent... NOW! How could she have sent this message!? I opened it and it said:

**_DEAR MAI,_**

**_TELL NARU THAT I'M NOT MISSING...I'M IN A HIDDEN ROOM... THERE IS A MAZE WITH BLOOD YOU SHOULDN'T GO THROUGH. TRUST ME. I WILL TELL MY STORY SOON. ALSO, I KNOW HOW TO HACK SO IF YOU MAKE ME MAD I WILL READ YOUR E-MAILS! ALSO, I KNOW YOU LIKE MY BROTHER SO FEEL FREE TO ASK HIM OUT! ^^ _**

**_SINCERELY, BLAZE SHIBUYA_**

I nearly dropped the laptop but instead, I just screamed for Naru's name. Naru came running to me followed by Lin. I read him the e-mail EXCEPT  for the last two sentences. " How did she send you this?'' he asked.

"I don't know. I just got this e-mail a few moments ago." I replied. I looked at what time the e-mail was sent, when was it sent and how was it sent. It said for how was it sent that it was unknown. I got a new e-mail. The three of us read it.

**_DEAR MAI,_**

**_I AM IN A HIDDEN. I CAN'T FIND LIGHT EITHER. I FOUND A SPIRIT OF A BOY NAMED ETHAN TANIYAMA. JUST ASKING, IS HE YOUR BRO? ANYWAY, JUST HELP FIND ME CAUSE THE SPIRIT IS HAVING A HARD TIME GETTING ME OUT. ALSO, HE SOUNDS STUPID FOR SAYING: CAN'T YOU GO THROUGH WALLS? _**

**_SINCERELY, BLAZE SHIBUYA ^^ _**

I nearly asked Naru until he beat me to it. " Should we go check SPR one more time?"

"Your decision." I replied.

"Lin, go check the closet or whatever she can hide into, Mai and I will go check out the second floor that was off limits to everyone. Understood?" He instructed We all nodded and went to our places. I wonder why the second floor is off limits... We went up the stairs seeing blood all over the stairs.

* * *

_~Naru's P.O.V.~ _

I ignored the blood on the stairs and continued walking three steps ahead of Mai. "Mai, once we get up there don't touch anything unless I tell you too." I told her.

"Hai!" She exclaimed/yelled. I ignored her tone and continued walking up the second part of the stairs. "NARU!" I heard Mai. I turned and saw her she was being pulled by something inhuman.

"MAI!" I ran up to her and grabbed her arm. "Mai, listen to me, shake the arm off your leg." She started shaking it but it didn't work. " LIN!" Lin ran up to the corner of the stairs and started chanting something. The thing on Mai's leg disappeared and she almost burst into tears. I put my hand on her head. She looked up.

"I-I'm fine now, Naru." She said. We all continued walking up the stairs and finally came up to a second floor with lots of sheets. We all looked over and over again. "Naru, what's this?"

I walked up to where Mai was and saw a door with blood dripping down it. "What else? It's a door." I teased. Mai tried opening it but it won't.

"It won't open!" She exclaimed pulling the door.

"Mai, it doesn't take that much force-" I said pulling on the door. " Okay this maybe a problem." Mai just stood there as I called Lin. He tried opening it, kicking it and even breaking it down. Mai and I nearly laughed (Yes I can admit it's funny seeing Lin try to break something down for the millionth time).

"Lin, I think we need some equipment now. We can't get so many thing to replace them." Mai said trying to hold her laughter. Lin went down stairs quickly and came back with good equipment. I told Mai ti stay back in case she gets hurt. (**_ A/N; YEAH AS ALWAYS! AND YOU KEEP INSULTING HER.) _**_  
_

"Now." I said to Lin. He broke down half the door and we saw that Blaze was in there, drawing something with her hand. Mai was the first one to step in and she stepped on a puddle of blood.

"Guys! Man it took you long!" Blaze exclaimed stopping herself from drawing. " Also, I will explain after we get down." She replied to get my attention back from thinking why would there be a puddle of blood in the second floor. We all came down and started questioning.

" Didn't I tell you not to go up there? And Mai, how many times do I have to tell you that whenever we're trying to break things down to help, you can't go near." I scolded/demanded.

"Gomenesai" They both said at the same time.

"Anyway, Blaze tell us what happened and we will question Mai if she had any dreams or whatever she can help us with." I demanded.

"Last night I just saw blood dripping from the ceiling so I paused my game and went to go get a bucket and a towel or a tissue. Suddenly, on my way back, there was a pool of blood everywhere and walls. I played the scary maze game earlier so I thought this might have been a spirit's doing. I ignored it and went along with it. It led me to a room and the door slammed shut. I heard a voice saying. " Don't let your brother or anyone else do this case. Or else I shall play the bloody maze game with you.' The voice sounded like a little girl's own. Also, she said it in Filipino so I know what she said." Zen explained.

"Mai did you have any dreams?" I asked. Mai nodded.

" The woman said something I couldn't understand. She said : _ANAK, HINDI PUPUNTA ANG PAPA MO SA ASSEMBLY AT ANG PERFORMANCE MO._"

"Blaze, do you know what she said?" I asked.

" Um... It means: Child, your father isn't coming to the assembly and your performance later." Blaze informed .

"Next the girl dropped something and said: _ANO BAKIT HINDI SHA PUPUNTA? SINABI NA PUPUNTA SI PAPA._"Mai told us again.

"Blaze?"

"It means: What?! Why isn't he coming? He said he would come."

"Then the scene changed to a girl who was holding a knife and the mother yelled: _Anak, wag! Wag mo i saksakin ang puso mo_" Mai said.

"Bla-"

"It means: Child don't, don't stab your heart." Blaze interrupted

"Anything else Mai?'' I asked.

"The girl said to the woman: _ Bakit? Bakit hindi Diba hindi mo na ako love. Si papa, hindi na ako MAHAL!_"

"It means: Why, Why not. Remember you don't love me anymore. Even dad doesn't love me anymore." Blaze translated.

"Also, before the girl died, she said: pota ina patay naka." Mai added.

I saw that Blaze's eyes were wide. Her face grew from how happy Mai's face was to gloomy and sad or even depressed. "By chance, was the girl little, had a pink dress and was always arguing with her mother...?" She asked.

"Yeah." Mai replied plainly. I nearly saw that Blaze was crying.

" So it was Maria..." We all heard her say.

* * *

_~Mai's P.O.V.~ _

What do you mean?" Lin asked. I nearly forgot he was there! **_( A/N' Oh really? Geez I didn't notice.)_**

"It was my friend Maria. She would always play with me when I was little... Also, she had problems with her parents. She would also come to school cursing. Our class went to a field trip and we had to bring our parents. We all stayed in a mansion. Also, on the day of October 31, she committed suicide..." She explained.

"And it's October 27..." I said softly.

"And is this place we are investigating a mansion on the corner of a neighborhood where a park is just across the street with a fountain in that park?" Blaze inquired.

"Yes." Naru replied coldly. I felt an aura building up in the room. Blaze suddenly stood up and looked like her old self again.

" We will go to the case now! I want to see whats keeping Maria here!" Blaze said with lots of confidence. We all agreed and drove to the mansion. She can't keep her yap shut ans it irritated Naru.

"Ne, Mai." I heard her whisper.

"Yeah? What is it?" I replied to her and she had that smirk on her face.

"Are you going to confess to '_him_'?" She asked.

"Wh-What do you mean?" I replied.

Man she looks like an innocent girl but in the inside, she totally knows more or less than Naru. " I mean my brother. He's to-" She was interrupted by Naru.

"Blaze, tell me more about your friend Maria." He said. I nearly punched him because I wanted to know what she was going to say.

"Eto... She really loved singing and fighting and... watching a certain anime we both love! She would cook her own food and she... she... she would always be there for me or Sensai... And she would always be the one to stand up for herself..." She wouldn't continue. I looked at her she had a smile but tears trailing down here face. " She would always show me this game, bloody maze. We would always get scared and sometimes even laugh... I just can't remember why she commit suicide like that. She would always smile over the pain... She would always, end up in the hospital..."

"Is that all?" Naru asked.

"Yes." Blaze replied. She wiped her tears and looked up.

"Lin, I want you to ask Blaze for her friend Sensai's number, she may be a help." I heard Naru.

" Hai." Lin replied. The van stopped in front of a mansion. Monk's car was parked and there they were, Ayako and Monk fighting as usual, John trying to break up the fight, Yasu trying not to laugh to death and Allen and Bryan talking to each other.

Naru cleared his throat which made everyone quiet. " Let us get ready and be quiet." He said. Everyone followed him. He rang the doorbell and a woman came out. It was Nina.

"Hello Mr. Shibuya, who have you brought today?" Nina asked.

"These are my assistants, Lin Koujo and Mai Taniyama. These are my three investigators, Blaze, Bryan and Allen. These are spiritualist who have some to assist us in our investigation, Famous medium, Masako Hara, Shrine Maiden, Ayako Matzuzaki and Hosho Takigawa a monk."

" Ah, please come in. I've prepared three rooms for you, The two are my gust bedrooms and the other one is a secret room here in the mansion." Nina said while showing us to base. " My daughter and son are currently at school right now, so you may ask them questions once they get back."


	23. Bloody Maze part 2

**Monk: Will ya give us are friends back? **

**The voice: No**

**Ayako: Why?**

**The voice: Why *laugh* Don't *laugh* get it yet? *laughing harder***

**Sofie: ~pops out of nowhere~ Dude you know its a prank!**

**The rest: ~pops up~ **

**Monk and Ayako: WHY YOU!**

* * *

_Mai's P.O.V. _

We were walking down a few halls and we finally reached the base. It had shelf's, books, a coffee tables, chairs and 3 sofas. I was nearly amazed when I saw a door that lead to the kitchen. "If there is anything else that you need, please come to me." Nina stated as she left the room.

Once I sat on the couch I heard a cold voice that made me want to cover my ears. " I want all the guys to carry in the equipment, Allen, Ayako and Masako to walk around this mansion to sense any thing that includes supernatural ( He put Allen with them cuz she knows how to fight). Blaze will help by helping set up the base." Naru instructed.

"What about me?" I asked.

"Sleep." He added plainly.

"What?" I asked.

"We need more information so Yasu and I will search through separate libraries while you sleep to get mo info." Naru replied handing me a pillow. Where did he get that? I hesitated for a moment and went straight to dreamland.

* * *

**_I opened my eyes to see total darkness. Wait! he should be here right about now... " Mai" I heard Dream Naru's voice. He finally popped up. _**

**_I sighed and replied. " Hey Naru! What are we going to see today?"_**

**_"This" He said while pointing at a scene. It showed a girl crying, with her chest bloody. She was curled into a ball, hiding behind a couch with her hair all messy. _**

**_" Are you okay?" I asked her She just nodded. She looked up and I saw that she was innocent! "What's your name?" _**

**_"Kayla Oriya" She replied. " I'm not the only one here. There is also a boy and a girl and a tomboy and a gay person." _**

**_" How many kids are there?" I asked._**

**_"Eto... I dunno." She replied._**

**_"What happened toy you?" _**

**_" I girl took over and killed me." She replied plainly._**

**_"Oh... Well, why can't you pass on?" I asked earning a chill. _**

**_"She's holding us back." She replied._**

**_I felt like I was waking up until I saw the girl gone. " Bye!" I yelled as I was waking up._**

* * *

I woke up to see everything set up. I saw they were questioning the children on the past few months. Once I saw that there was a kid outside. "LIN! THERE'S SOMEONE OUT THERE!" I yelled Lin's name because of Naru's absence. Lin and Monk quickly ran out of the room bringing back a child who is struggling to get out of Monk's grasp.

"Lin- whats going on?" I heard Naru as he was coming in with Yasu.

The child's eyes lit up from sadness like a Christmas tree. " Papa, ang dito naka!" Yelled the child. She hugged Naru's left leg tight.

"Blaze?" I asked with the look of 'can you translate that?'.

"She said dad your here." Blaze replied taking pictures for I think she's going to use it as blackmail.

"John, please get ready to preform an exorcism." Naru instructed trying not to yell at the child.

" Maria?" I heard Blaze ask examining the kid.

"Blaze?" She asked not looking. "Go Away! I want to be with papa!" The girl replied. This made Blaze try to hit the girl with her scythe but luckily Yasu and Monk were holding her back. Masako was getting ready to punch the girl but Ayako was trying to calm her down. For me, I was calm in the outside but I was going crazy in the inside. Finally, I gave up. I. exploded. I was trying going to try to yank that girl off of Naru until Lin was holding me back. After the three of us calmed down, John came back ready.

"Kazuya, I'm ready." John announced.

"Hurry up." He replied coldly. During the exorcism, the family went out shopping so nothing will happen to them. John started to say his prayer and I felt bad for this kid...

* * *

_Blaze's P.O.V. _

I saw that Mai was holding on tight to Yasu's shirt hard. I just ignored that. I saw that the kid fainted and the room started shaking. The lights flickered and it became dark and silent. Once Lin turned the lights back on, I saw that Mai passed out. Again, I ignored it and saw that the kid woke up. '' What your name?" Monk asked.

"Kate Miko, the adopted daughter." She replied. " She adopted my yesterday, after she had contacted you." She ran out the room, leaving us there staring at the door. Mai had went to Naru's side which made Masako angry.

"Mai, what's wrong?" Naru asked her.

"Papa, hindi Mai ang palang ko. Maria! M-A-R-I-A, Maria." The now possessed Mai replied. At that moment while Mai was possessed, I took blackmail pics while the rest of the team was shocked.

"I can't understand her, Blaze translate." He ordered. Man he needs to know his manners!

"It means dad my name isn't Mai it's Maria. And you know the rest." I replied facing the door.

"Can you tell her that she has to leave?" Naru asked.

I sighed and went up to 'the possessed girl'. " Maria, hindi sha ang papa mo. Nasa heaven na ang papa mo. Namatay sha sa heart attack ng alam na na matay naka. At ang Mama mo nasa heaven mo rin." I told her. (**_A/N; It means: Maria he is not your dad. Your dad is in heaven. He died from a hear attack when he knew that you died. And your mother is in heaven to)_**

"HINDI! SI PAPA ITO!" She yelled back. I knew they know that because everyone except Naru and Mai read a Filipino dictionary.

I went and put my hand on her shoulder. "Maria naman! Sige Sabiin ko sa papa mo ang secreto mo!" I Yelled. It stayed quiet for a while until the possessed girl ran out the room. " I think I went to far."

"Monk and I will go look for her. Lin, your in charge." Naru stated while leaving the room.

"To try to brighten up the mood, why don't we go have some of the treats John, Mai and I made?" I asked to ruin the silent moment. Everyone nodded. I went down to the van and got the sweets. I walked carefully up the stairs and put them down for a little. I heard footsteps. "Maria? I'm sorry I was about to tell your biggest secret so come out now, I know you want some."

Maria came out and said. "You know it's my weakness!" She knows how to speak English but she likes it when people make a fool of themselves. She took one and started eating. She left fast before I could say another thing. I walked back to base and placed it down. Before I realized it, everyone was eating some of it. They were weakly smiling because it tasted good but Mai made what they're eating right now. Naru came back in the room with Mai- I mean Maria.

She looks like she won't talk anymore and She is clinging onto Naru. This is insane! "Monk, John, please go look forward to try to exorcise Maria." Naru said in an irritated voice. After Naru said that, Monk and John got ready to exorcise her. "Yasuhara, please go tell them the info on this case."

"Yes, sir!" Yasu replied. This is gonna be a long case!


	24. Bloody Maze final chapter

**A/N: ~ whistles ~ Genre may change in chapter!**

_~Blaze's P.O.V.~_

"Okay, the only info that will help us on this case is the one about Maria." Yasu started. I glanced at 'Mai' who was possessed by Maria and now clinging onto Naru. "When Wettengel Elementary School's third grade class came for a field trip to Japan. They all brought their parents. One child of the class committed suicide in the house when they she was left alone with her parents. Her name is Maria. She stabbed herself when she had a preformance and her father couldn't come. She haunts this place and makes them play the game 'Bloody Maze' and when the lose they die. Now, that she is very active, she kidnaps some of the people of the house and force them to play. Also, she may actually kill them if she is totally she is sad she doesn't talk." Yasu finished his explanation and Naru was giving Mai a piggy back ride. Again I took pics to cherish this moment. I love blackmailing! Hmm...

I had an evil smirk on my face. "Hey Maria, why don't you go and let us play your Bloody Maze game." I said earning gasps and 'why would you say that?' looks. Maria nodded.

"Wait she can understand English?" Monk asked.

"Yes, she just likes making fools of you!" I replied happily. Maria started to lead the way to the entrance of the maze. Just before we go there, we brought flashlights and more useful things. We all entered the maze except for Maria.

"Now what was the point of this?" Ayako asked.

"There is this game she made. The consequence in the game is you get killed."

"AND WHY DID WE DO THIS?!" Monk asked glaring at me.

"The thing is when you win, you are spared and you can proceed to the final phase of bloody maze. If we win, she might pass on." I explained.

"Of course! Nice thinking kid but... I'm horrible at mazes." Monk admitted.

"And this is why I am here." I said. I led them through the maze and we got out safe. We saw three doors and a sign.

"To proceed to the next part you will need to get this answer correct. If you don't you will Die. The question is, Where can you find a coconut tree on Wettengel Elementary campus?" Monk read.

"The middle door!" I exclaimed. the door said ' playground' and that is where the big coconut tree is. I opened the door and saw two boards. I saw another sign.

"You must answer questions about me. You must get into two teams. If one team loses, they will say their deepest darkest secret." Ayako read aloud.

"I pick Blaze in my team with along Monk, Lin and Yasu." Naru stated. The challenge began.

"First Question: What is my last name." Maria's voice echoed.

"Fejran" I said while I pressed the buzzer and wrote it down on the board.

"Point 1: Team right" The voice said and there was a buzzing sound.

"Yes!" I whispered to myself.

"Next Question: If I were in a Haunted house and I had a weapon what would I do?"

*BUZZ* "You would attack what scared you a lot." I said and hearing buzzing sound.

"Correct. Point: Team right."

"Yeah!" I whispered.

"Last Question: If I were a boy what would my name be?"

*Buzz* "Mike Lorenzo Ferjan" I answered pushing the buzzer button.

"Correct. Winner: Team Right. Team Left you must tell your deepest Darkest secret." I'd love to hear this! Especially John's. He promised to say this today.

"John Brown you are first." The voice said.

I saw John take a deep breath and said, " I am dating Blaze. I also quit being a priest but my church allowed me to still do exorcisms.I promised I would never hurt her feelings." Once he finished, My brother was glaring at me.

"Next, Ayako Matzuzaki."

"I don't like any of these boys except for one. Even though he irritates me, I like him." Ayako said.

"Masako Hara."

"I hate a certain person. She is my worst enemy." Masako said while hiding her face behind her kimono sleeve. The doors opened and there comes 'Mai' and shots herself toward Naru. We seriously laughed to death while Ayako was taking video.

"Hey there Maria!" I said. I would try to do something so she can pass on. She looked at me with sad eyes. Whoa whoa whoa, don't look at me like that please! "Maria that's not your father, your father is in heaven and I bet he's waiting for you." I wish I will not die because of this!

'Mai' looked up at the ceiling and her body glowed gold. She turned to Naru and said, "Take care of your sister and this girl." She collapsed but Naru caught her.

* * *

_**~Mai's P.O.V. /Dream~**_

_**I was seeing everything while I got possessed. I felt something tug on me. I looked back and saw I was in a dream now. I saw that Maria girl. She was glowing gold. "Are you ready to pass on?" I asked and she just nodded. **_

**_"Arigoto Mai, you let me possess you to make me feel like I was with papa again. anyway... Sa...Sa...Sayonara!" She said before disappearing into a white light. _**

**_"Sayonara!" I said while waving. I felt something warm fall down my cheeks... it must be tears of joy, right? "Rest In Peace." I felt something tug on me. _**

* * *

Everyone was around me hoping for that I would wake up soon. I listened to the movement and sound of the room. The right side is quiet while the left side is loud. to wake up and Naru was sitting on a chair next to her bed, reading while glancing at her every five minutes. "YOU STUPID MONK WHY CAN'T YOU JUST SHUT UP!"

**THWACK **

"OW! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR OLD HAG?!" I heard Monk yelled. They hadn't noticed that Mai was awake but for her being a bad actress she kept help but giggle.

"You awake yet? Mai we all know you are a bad actress so cut it out and admit you are awake." Naru said, not looking up from his book.

"I've been found out?" I said while sitting up slowly. I stretched and sat while everyone was staring. "Yes? What's up?"

Ayako was the first one to shoot up to me and made me watch a video. "This is what was Mari acting like when she possessed you. Also Blaze took some pics." Ayako said. Blaze gave me her phone and showed me all the pictures. I was seriously blushing like crazy. I could feel my face burn. "Monk can you describe on how clingy possessed Mai was?"

"She was super clingy to Naru like her life depends on it. Also, bossy and super clingy." Monk described. Now, I was blushing that my face was burning like crazy. I could hear what Naru would say:

"Mai, you idiot. I have to look for another assistant and one that doesn't blush."

I started giggling on that. "I know what you are daydreaming about and that is impossible." Blaze said like she was lecturing.

"What was she daydreaming about?" Monk asked.

"It was-" She tried saying but I threw a pillow at her. She took the pillow of her face and continued. " Since her blushing is making her face burn and sting badly, she was wondering what would happen if she died of it and what would Naru say." I. am. toast.

"Mai, she is correct. you cannot die because of that. It may sting and burn but that would never happen." Masako agreed. Wait! She never agrees with anyone unless It's Naru or Lin. Oh I get it! She agrees cause she is Naru's sister and if they get close Naru and her would get close! Well back off sister.

"Well, let's look on the 'Mai' side so let's just say that is the answer we would get from her!" Blaze said. Everyone started laughing when she said 'Mai side'.

"Yasu say something funnier please.?" I asked Yasu.

Before Yasu can say something Blaze beat him to it. "You should think better than fantasies and get you're head into reality! That's it! Go think about it. NOW!" Blaze said earning laughter from everyone except Lin and Naru.

"Ne, Ne Naru can we go to the beach? Can we? Can we?" Blaze and I asked in sync. I did my signature puppy dog eyes. Naru shrugged.

"Fine. Blaze ask the nurse when Mai will be released." Naru said and in a blink of an eye, Blaze was gone and back in 50 seconds to spare.

"Since nothing is really wrong, they said today at 8 a.m.!" Blaze replied. I looked at the time. 3 a.m. already! I heard a yawn from Blaze.

"Blaze go home, you need rest." Naru said in a tone I've never heard before.

"But Lin isn't here, he is back at that mansion, packing up everything and putting them in the office~!" Blaze said and yawned again.

"John, go on ahead and take her to Lin and I's apartment. Since you are her boyfriend, I expect you to watch over her and not do anything unexpected. Is that clear?" I heard Naru's voice go back to normal. John nodded and brought Blaze to their apartment. I yawned too. "Mai, get some sleep." I heard Naru whisper, at least I think he did whisper. I smiled and closed my eyes.

* * *

_~Naru's P.O.V.~_

After my went to sleep, the nurse came in. I made it sure of later at the beach today, I would try to confess to Mai... I had only told Blaze. Lin and John (Because I think he is reliable and responsible enough). "Ah you must be Ms. Taniyama's boyfriend! When your friends come back, tell them that visiting hours are over~!" The nurse said merrily because I knew she was totally having a break down in the inside.

"Yes. You may leave now if there isn't anything else." I said in my usual tone. The nurse took a few minutes to leave and finally the team is back. "Visiting hours are over." They all muttered something and left. I noticed Ms. Hara hasn't left yet.

"Kazuya, may we go together?" She asked trying to get me to leave.

"No. If you do not have anymore things that aren't necessary at this time, take your leave." I said getting a chair and sat beside Mai. The door closed with a slam. I got me notebook and started writing down on how I would confess to Mai. The worst part of this is that there is a case coming up for very in love couples and married couples. I decided Ms. Hara wouldn't be participating in this case so I will not bother. I noticed Mai was sleep talking.

"...N-Naru... Wh-What... I... Like... Y-You." I heard Mai say in her sleep. Wait! She likes me back? What if it's only in her dreams. What if I get rejected! _UGH! _

I looked at the time... a couple of more hours here won't hurt. "Naru..." I heard a faint voice say. I turned to Mai and she was as pale as a ghost. I felt her forehead, no fever. I noticed that she was smiling.

"Mai, I know your awake." I said plainly.

"How can you always tell?" She asked as she slowly opened her eyes. I sighed and ignored her question. "Naru, go ahead and go home." I shook my head and felt her finally give up. Mai=0. Me:1,000.

"I have to stay here and watch after you. Madoka said over the phone. More like yelled." I lied. She bought it! She is as gullible as I thought.

"Just as long as you get sleep... Please, I don't want to lack of your sleep because of me... Oyasumi... Naru." I heard her say before she went to sleep. I was surprised to here that. I never thought she would say something intelligent. I guess she isn't as dumb as I thought. I refused to do what she said so I just looked out the window while glancing at Mai once in a while. When it was 6, I sat down on the chair facing Mai and finally drifted to sleep.


	25. Beach of the Paranormal

_~Mai's P.O.V.~_

I woke up at six and noticed Naru was still there. No one else was there. I think Ayako is at my apartment picking out clothes I should wear (like always~!), Monk is probably there with her watching T.V, John maybe at Naru's talking to Blaze and Lin at his laptop in his room. I sighed and noticed something warm holding my hand while the right side of the bed was a little heavier than before. I opened my eyes and saw Naru, sleeping there on a chair while resting his head on the bed. I smiled at first and blushed so hard it was stinging again. I sighed as I heard Ayako's voice. "Monk when we get in there, put Mai's small bag on the table next to her."

"Okay but if I put it wrong don't yell she's probably sleeping." Monk said. I heard the door open and something being placed at the side of me. Again, the door opened and closed and I noticed Monk left with Ayako. I sighed and heard a moan. I opened my eyes and looked at Naru. He was still sleeping but the grip on my hand was tighter. I removed the hair that was covering his face and kept staring out the window.

"psst Naru." I whispered. I saw he was waking up and he let go of my hand. I think he's blushing! Oh~!

I saw that his eyes were soft like I've never seen this before. I sighed before the awkward silence went on. My phone rang causing Naru to jump a little. I tok it and answered it. "Moshi Moshi?"

"_MAI,MAI GIVE THE PHONE TO NARU!_" I heard Blaze say more like yell. I handed the phone to Naru and listened to their conversation cause he put it on speaker.

"What is it Blaze?" Naru asked coldly.

"_*sigh* I found out the beach we are going to has some paranormal activity. Oh and I will make Lin do the work while you go have fun with Mai. Anyway I am going to tell Lin~! Hmm... maybe I should count Yasu in it~! Anyway Bye~~!_" Blaze replied while singing the last sentence.

"Well, I'll rely on her for now." Naru said stretching. The nurse came in and informed us I can leave now. I went to the bathroom quickly to change into the clothes Ayako picked out for me. When I came out, I saw Naru. He was writing something in his black book and I tried peeking until he closed it. "Lets get going." Was all he said. We met Ayako and Monk at the entrance. Since Naru had to ride with us, we all remained silent until we reached SPR. Naru told me before we go to the beach, we have to secretly pack the equipment. When we all entered, everyone was there, carrying their bags and wearing their beach clothes (Except for Lin and the girls were wearing home clothes but their beach clothes were under).

"Hai,Hai! Oni-san, Lin-kun and Mai-chan can we talk in the kitchen?" Blaze asked. I noticed that she was wearing home clothes for now too. We all nodded and she went in the kitchen, carrying papers. She got serious and gave us each papers. "John knows about it but he promised he wouldn't tell. Pushing that to the side, read the first paragraph while I the beach, the only people targeted there are couples. I have gone with the pair so I know which is which. Apparently, Madoka will come later this day. If you will go look under the first paragraph, you will see the pairs. Oh and Masako will not be participating in this."

She put an 'x' between them.

John x Blaze

Allen x Bryan

Madoka x Lin

Monk x Ayako

Yasu x Wakana

Mai x Naru

I nearly screamed when I saw Naru and I were paired together. "Now, the rest of the paragraphs tell on how they were killed. Naru, if I can tell you your luggage is in your office. Lin and I packed the van early with the help of John. I also got us beach houses because that is where most of the couples go missing there." For Naru's sister, she is one step ahead. "Can we go to the beach now? Ayako-chan already packed Mai's things while I packed most of Naru's clothes for him." Naru sighed while me and Blaze squealed. We all went to the beach. Ayako, Wakana, Yasu,Bryan and Allen rode in Monk's car. Naru, John Blaze and I were in Lin's van. John and Blaze are at the back, sitting with the luggage and equipment. I feel bad for them... Once we got there, I let John and Blaze out. Blaze was asleep on John's shoulder. John woke her up and she woke up with a jump.

"Blaze, let's go, the beach is waiting for us~!" I said getting my bag. Naru and Lin would take care of setting up base and when done, Naru has to be with me because of bait. We all changed out of our house wear to swim wear. Blaze wore a purple bikini with two anime characters. Ayako wore a pink bikini with a beach just wore a plain black bikini. Wakana wore a green Bikini with flower design. Allen wore a brown bikini with a banana design. Me? I wore a yellow bikini with a beach design while shells are mostly there for design. John wore blue shorts and no shirt. Blaze seemed to have hearts in her eyes. She hugged John and kissed his cheek. I saw John kinda blush. Monk wore purple shorts and no shirt. I think I saw Ayako squeal and stare at Monk. Yasu wore dark green shorts with no shirt. I saw Wakana squeal and kind of held back fan girl screeching. Bryan wore sky blue shorts with no shirt. Allen hugged him and kissed Bryan's cheek. Now both brothers are blushing~! What made me blush and squeal was Naru. He wore dark blue shorts and what made me squeal he had no shirt. Eat that Masako~! Yes! Mai=100 Masako=108.

"Mai, Oni-san, join John and I so we can go there~!" Blaze stated happily pointing at a small island. She then whispered the second sentence. "That is where they find most of the paranormal activity." Blaze went into the water first and swam fast.

"B-Blaze, Wait up!" John yelled as he swam after Blaze.

Naru was walking in the water while I wasn't. I don't know how to swim... Naru faced me. "You can't swim?" He asked.

"Yes..." I admitted.

He smirked and said, " For this case, you will have to take courage and try to swim." I nearly blushed cause he used a voice I've never heard.

"But... I don't know how..." I argued. I closed my eyes for a second.

"I can teach you on the way or I can just let you give you a ride there." He said doing some actions. I didn't want to risk being a student of Naru. I chose the second one. I had to lay my stomach on his back while holding onto his shoulders. I was blushing hard as he swam there. I saw Blaze with her phone taking pictures while John sat on the sand. I'm serious, how did she get that phone with her? Once we got there, I moved away from Naru for a while.

"Can you hear it?" Blaze asked while putting a hand on her chest.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Naru and John weren't there. We were in groups. The guys in one group and us two girls in the other.

"The song. It sounds sweet but sad..." Blaze said closing her eyes. " The sound of the melody is saddening. If you be quiet, listen to the quiet air, slow your breathing a little and you will hear a melody." She continued. I heard it. It was so gentle... The next thing I knew Naru and John were there. Blaze was about to sing.

"Ne,Ima. Mitsumeteiruyo hanereteitemo.

Love for you, Kokoro wa zutto soba ni iru yo.

Mou namida wo nugette waratte.

Hitori jyanai donna toki datte.

Yumemiru koto wa ikuru kotto.

Kanashimi wo koeru chikara.

ARUKOU!

Hatenai michi!

UTAOU!

Sora wo koete!

Omoi ga todoku you ni!

Yakusoku shiyou!

Mae wo muku koto!

Thank you for smile!"

She stopped for a moment and faced us. She had the happiest look on her face with some tears.

"Ne, me wo.

Tojireba mieru.

Kimi no egao.

Love fore me.

sotto watashi wo terasu hikari.

Kikoteryuyo kimi no sono koe ga.

Egao misete kagayaite itteta.

Itami wo itsuka yuuki he to.

Omoide wo ai ni kaete."

Again, she stopped and turned to us she was kind of crying a little. I mean, who wouldn't?

"ARUKOU!

Modorenu michi!

UTAOU!

Nakama to ima!

Inori wo hibikasu you ni!

Yakusoku suru yo!

Yume wo kanaeru!

Thank you for LOVE!

Ano negai ano hi no you ni.

Ryoute wo tsunagi hiroge.

Yume oikakete yuku mada shiranu.

Mirai he!" She closed her eyes as the melody went on. She opened her eyes and noticed that she was possessed.

"ARUKAOU!

Hanetani michi!

UTAUO!

Sora wo koete!

Omoi ga todoku you ni.

Yakusoku shiyou!

Mae wo muku koto.

Naritakuite.

Aruite yukou.

Kimeta michi!

Utatteikou!

Inori wo!

Hibikasu you ni!

Sotto chikau yo!

Yume wo kanaeru!

Kimi to nakama ni!

Yakusoku..."

She stopped singing and held her forehead. She was still possessed and she's fighting for control. Finally, she had control of herself. "Mai, what happened?" Naru was the first to ask.

"Eto... She heard a melody, started singing and was possessed in the middle of the song." I replied as Blaze was looking around.

"There!" She yelled. She pointed at a dark figure up there.

"I think we should retreat for now. We need to get the proper equipment so later on after everyone is asleep, we will come back here." Naru said as he guided us back to the beach part of the island. John and Blaze swam back first but again, I didn't know how to swim and I'm stuck here.

"Gosh, I wish I knew how to swim~!" I said to myself. I wasn't expecting any reply but I got one.

"Why don't you just ask someone to teach you. You have a brain right?" I heard an icy voice say.

"I know but it feels weird and I feel embarrassed." I replied. I felt something hold my wrist. I turned around and saw Naru. I feel like this is a good time to confess. *sigh* what if he rejects? Never mind about rejection Mai just hurry up and say it! "N-Naru..." Wow Mai, you can only say his name.

"What is it Mai?" He asked in another tone I never heard him in before.

I took a deep breath and was going to say it. "Naru I-" I couldn't finish the sentence He just kissed me. Oh Kami, tell me this isn't a dream! I kissed back. I felt him smirk. We broke up because of our lack of air.

"Mai Taniyama, I am afraid to say this but I. Like. No more like love. You." He said. I felt tears of joy come down my cheeks and I hugged him.

"That was what I was going to tell you, you jerk!" I exclaimed while I felt him hug back. I kissed his cheek and giggled. "How am I supposed to do this?" I asked myself.

"I can help." Naru said. Wait! This is the first time he offered help. Am I dead? Did I hit my head on something? Naru swam us back to the other beach and once we got to the shallow water, we were greeted by a joke.

"EH~! Naru and Mai together?" Yasu teased.

"She couldn't swim and I can't risk on having to get another assistant and teaching her more and more things she needs to know." Naru said as I just sat in the shallow water.

"Blaze! Don't go in there yet!" I heard John's voice yell. We face Blaze who was about to walk in a beach house.

"Why~?" She asked/complained.

"Because." John said scratching the back of his head like he was going to do a surprise.

"Fine" Blaze said and kissed John's cheek.

"Ne,ne,ne, Mai-chan." Blaze whispered.

"What?" I whispered back.

"Did Naru confess to you?" She whispered. That got me shocked but I nodded. "Good."

"Why did you need to ask?" I whispered/asked.

She smirked and turn to John who was five feet away. "Hai, Hai~! John-kun! Let's go, Let's go~!" She ran to John who mysteriously went into a beach house.

"Odd..." I muttered.

"Mai, if you want I can teach you how to swim." I heard Naru mutter quiet enough for me to hear. I nodded and we went of to the kind of deep part. He taught me the back float after teaching me how to swim a little. He swam five meters away from me and I had to swim towards him. After 3 hours of being a student of Naru, I feel like something else that's good is going to I took a bath and got dressed, I went to our secret base.

I saw that Lin fell asleep while Naru wasn't here yet. I smiled and put his coat over his shoulders and sat on one of the chairs. Once everyone who knows it's a case comes, we would start to investigate quietly. I sighed as I was getting bored. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**_I opened my eyes and quickly saw a dream Naru. Orbs were flying up slowly. I like this dream~! "Mai." I heard dream Naru say. _**

**_"Yes?" _**

**_"Wake up and tell your reality Naru. If he goes on that island now, he would end up in a hospital for a moth or two." _**

**_My jaw nearly dropped. "Can you at least tell me some info?" I asked him. He stayed quiet at first. _**

**_"Go to Google on Lin's lap top and search a name."_**

**_"What's the name then?" I asked._**

**_"Kaze Yu and Kane Yu." He said and the dream began to fade._**

* * *

I woke up and noticed Naru was there. I sat up and a black coat fell onto my lap. Wait! This is Naru's... Oh yeah! "Naru." I said

"Yes Mai-chan?" He replied. Wait he called me Mai-chan! So that confession wasn't a dream! Score!

"I had a dream. If you go to that island at night, you will die. Also, can you search the names Kaze Yu and Kane Yu?" I said. He nodded at the first sentence and started to search the names I told him. Blaze and John came in.

"Oni-san~! You can go ahead and rest. John-kun and I will help Lin here." Blaze said. Naru nodded and we went to our beach house. As he went in, I was surprised.

He was in stiff while he pulled out a rose. Kami is he really going to do this? "Mai, will you go on a date with me?" He said. I couldn't help but cry tears of joy. I hugged him.

I whispered, " Of course you Narcissist Jerk~!" I wiped my tears and went into the bed. "Night Naru~!"

"Night Mai." I heard him reply.


	26. Beach of the Paranormal part 2

~THE NEXT MORNING LATER~...

I woke up to see Naru, still sleeping. I smiled and got out of he bed careful enough so Naru won't wake up. I still remembered what happened last night. I kind of blushed. I went to look out the window to hear singing of another language.

"Saina, Sainan Mami. Na'i ham sinat, para un guaddok i tano-hu.

Saina, Sainan Mami, Hatme ham yon' na fitme i anti-mami.

Saina, Sainan Mami. Na'i ham sinat para Guaddok i tano-hu.

Hatme ham yon' na fitme i anti-mami,

Susteni I pas-mami guine tano."

(A/N;**_Hehe... I learned this in my Chamorro class.)_**I remember Blaze telling me that is a Chamorro song. It was so gentle. I saw that there was no one there. Automatically, the song was stuck to my head. The melody was also soothing. I closed my eyes and saw Blaze there with John. I guess she sang the song to John. They were holding hands and and watching the waves. I got my I pod. 6 a.m. huh? I watched the waves from the window until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Naru. "Up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep very well so I thought I should watch the waves." I replied. It was true. I had a dream of my parents. I was still thinking of Chiyoko and Derek and how they were doing. Naru stared out the window and watched the waves.

"Let's get back to base for now." He said and put his coat over me. I realized I was still wearing my night gown. Naru put on a shirt. I realized that he was only wearing his shorts when we were still sleeping. Again, I blushed. It was kind of cold because of this wind. I was kind of glad Naru let me wear his coat. Once we got to the secret base, Lin was typing away on his lap top.

"Ne, Lin. Did you search the names Kaze Yu and Kane Yu?" I asked. He nodded and gave me a folder. Naru got a file. The folder said, Kaze Yu and Naru's said Kane Yu. I started reading the whole paragraph... More like novel.

_Kaze Yu was the wife of Kane Yu. She was a normal girl who lived in a beach house. She met Kane when she was a 14 and they got married when she was 20. A few months later after their wedding day, Kaze went missing. That time, She was 2 months pregnant with Kane's child. Kane went looking for her all over the beach. At night, He went to the island near the beach and went missing too. Kaze's body was soon seen at the island but she was different. Her eyes were no longer there, she was bloody and her baby was out of her stomach, dead. Kane's body was soon found the same way it was. Whatever was on that island, had murdered them with no mercy. Other people have went there at night and was soon found dead too. Have mercy on those who had died there._

_-Writer: Rhino Cruz _

"Oni-san~! Let's go to the island and start setting up!" Blaze said coming in with John.

"We cannot go there until sunrise." Naru said plainly.

"Eh?! Why?" Blaze asked. I handed her the paper while Naru handed his nodded and understood what that meant. She took out a piece of paper and pencil and started drawing. So Naru will think she is working, she took a clip board. John just continued to read a bible, Naru and Lin were on their lap tops and I just looked out the window.

"Ah! Naru! It's sunrise!" I exclaimed causing Naru to get a bag. He gave us all bags and we were off to the island. We rode a boat there, which Naru had to paddle the one we were riding and John was rowing the one him and Blaze were riding.

Once we got there, Naru gave us our orders. "Blaze and John, take three cameras and mics. Make sure that you have you cellphones and flashlights. Mai and I will take the other three cameras and mics. If you do not want to get lost, I suggest you make a trail. That is all." We all went our separate ways.

"_Mai, go ahead and out the mic next to the camera._" Lin said.

"Sure thing~!" I replied putting the mic next to the camera. I placed the mic next to the camera and advanced to the next part, which was the mountain where Blaze was possessed. "Lin-san, is this a good angle?"

"_Yes. Go ahead and tell Naru to put the mic to the left of the camera._" Lin said.

"Naru~! Lin-san said to put the mic to the left of the camera." I yelled to him. Naru went ahead and put the mic there. Finally, we got everything in place. Naru and I went back to the beach part. Blaze and John came back the same time.

"Ne, Naru, can we go swimming after this? Madoka came last night so she will be helping Lin-san." I asked him. He nodded and Blaze squealed. We got back to shore fast and got changed. While Blaze and I went into the shallow water, we felt something squirt our heads. It was Monk with a water gun and Yasu for back up. "Why you! GET OVER HERE YOU OLD MAN!" I watched as Blaze chased Monk and Yasu. **(A;N: GOOD LUCK SURVIVING BLAZE MWAHAHAHAHAHA!)**

"Monk, Yasu, Good luck surviving her wrath!" I yelled to them which made them run faster. I snickered and felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Mai, I think I'll go buy some refreshments. Tell me if those two will survive or not so I can give Madoka Yasu's job.'' Naru said putting on a shirt and walking to a nearby store. I nodded and watched them.

"Mai-san." I heard someone. I looked back and Madoka was there with Lin. "You need to see this." I nodded.

"John! Tell me if they survive or not!" I yelled and John nodded. We went to the base and Lin showed me a video on from camera 6. It was a video of a girl, she was standing in front of the camera, not aware of it. She was singing the same song that Blaze sang the first day we got here.

"Lin, search for the song. I think it's name is rather, Utaou, promise or whatever. Anyway, I need to go.'' I said leaving the base. I bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking!"

"Mai, what are you doing here? Everyone else is back at the beach." A voice that belonged to Naru said.

"Eto... Lin told me to take a look at the video feed from camera six and we saw a lady, who sang the song that Blaze sang when she was possessed." I replied. He just nodded and we left the secret base and went on ahead to the rest of the team. I saw that Monk and Yasu lost. "How? She really won?"

"YEAH! It was hilarious!" I earned a reply from a laughing Ayako and Wakana. John was kind of laughing.

"Well it was hilarious, but they didn't put in any effort!" Blaze said. Wait! She made a victory speech? Whoa...

I was looking at the island again to see something different. Oh my... "Naru! There's someone on the island!" I yelled causing John to nod and Naru and him swam to the island. I swam after them, but they beat us to the island. I laid down on the sand. Once I stood up, I found a body. "EEK!" I stood up and hid behind Naru. I looked at the body again and saw that it was a man. I took out his ID and read it out loud. " Rhino Cruz. Age: 27... Naru this is the man who wrote about the article!"

"Hmm.. John, go ahead and tell Lin to call the ambulance and bring a boat here. Mai and I will go on ahead and check the equipment." Naru instructed. We all nodded. Naru and I walked through the creepy island. Once we got to the location on where camera six was, I heard growling.

"EEK! NARU!" I yelled hiding more like hugging him. I saw he was staring at the camera. I looked there and saw that there was a woman. Oh my... That's Kaze! She was crying. Again, the growling came back and I hugged Naru tighter then cried.

"Mai, it's alright. Just no sudden movements." Naru instructed quietly and calmly. I looked around and saw that Naru was carefully trying to move us away. The growling was even louder than before and I saw a monster.

"NARU!" I yelled. He glanced back and I think I heard him day damn. I closed my eyes and felt like I was off the ground. I opened my eyes again and saw Naru was carrying me bridal style. We were heading towards a cave.I continued crying until Naru placed me at the corner of the cave and he sat down next to me, sighing. "103"

"What?" He asked.

That is how many times you sigh when I'm around." I said. I kissed his cheek and heard growling again. "EEK! NARU!" I hugged him. I felt him hug back

He comforted me a little. "I see you two want to die." I heard a deeper voice. I hugged Naru tighter and felt a hand pick me up.

"NARU HELP ME!" I yelled. He tried to get me but an invisible force. I felt something stab me arm and dislocate my shoulder. It threw me against the wall and I felt something kick my stomach. I coughed out blood and felt something stab my knee and the sharp thing stayed there. "OW!" I opened my eyes I saw that Naru had a knife in both his elbows and knees. He had a bruise on his arm and his cheek was bleeding. The monster came up to me and raised another knife. It was about to hit my stomach. Once it came down fast, I felt blood come onto my face.I opened my eyes and saw that it was Naru who got stabbed. The demon threw him to the wall and was about to stab him. I crawled as fast as I can and it stabbed my stomach and wrist.

"ONI-SAN, MAI!" I heard a high pitch voice yell.

"Naru, Mai!" I heard Lin's voice said.

"KAZUYA,MAI!" I heard an Australian accent. I opened my eyes and saw the three there. The demon disappeared. The knifes slipped out of our skin.

"Guys..." I said before I passed out. The last thing I heard and felt was my name and a kiss on my cheek.

* * *

**_"Mai." I heard a voice. It was Ethan's voice. I tired to sit up but my body started hurting bad._**

**_"E-Ethan? It hurts bad." I said opening my eyes. _**

**_"OH NO!" He yelled running around a white room. I realized it said Mai-chan's room. Whoa... This was my old room when I was little. The shelves had antidotes. _**

**_"What's wrong?" I asked. He grabbed a bottle _****_labeled: 'Spirit Antidote'._**

**_"When the demon hurt you, it hurt your spirit. Don't worry, your dream Naru is working on your reality Naru." He replied running to get lots of antidotes and finally gave me one that smelled like tea. "Drink it. It will help your spirit heal."_**

**_"Eh?" I asked gaining a sigh._**

**_"It help your spirit heal so you go back to body. IS THAT CLEAR ENOUGH FOR YOU!" He explained. I drank it fast and I felt something tug on me. "Good, you can go back to you body." He sighed in relief. I felt the tugging grow harder. _**

**_"Bye Ethan." I said while he just smiled. _**

* * *

_Beep..._

Stop that noise...

_Beep..._

I opened my eyes and realized I was in the hospital. "What are we going to do?!" I heard Monk's voice scream.

**THWACK **

"SHUT UP! We just need to wait. Naru's still in the ICU and Mai is just in a bad condition." I heard Ayako's voice.

"WHAT?! NARU'S IN THE ICU!" I yelled causing them to look at me. I tried to move but my arm felt bad, my shoulder wouldn't move, my stomach was aching, a cast from my elbow to wrist, my leg in a cast and my head aching badly.

"Mai, don't move." Monk said.

"DON'T MOVE?! WHY? MY BOYFRIEND IS IN THE ICU!" I yelled. They just looked down.

"Wait! You two are dating?" Ayako asked. I nodded and she ran outside with Monk. I heard a squeal and Monk sigh. While they were gone, I used my healing power (which is included in my Earth Element-Angel Powers) and I was good as new. I took of the cast on my arm and leg. I stretched them out and sighed. Once Ayako and Monk came back, they were surprised to see me.

"Mai, what happened? I thought you were badly injured." Monk asked.

"Well... It seems being and Earth Element-Angel has a good effect." I replied. Ayako went and got the doctor. He said nothing isn't wrong anymore (Shock! Pfft! This doctor can't keep up) and I can go later after two hours.

~TWO HOURS LATER~

I sighed as Ayako gave me new clothes (Jeans and a purple tank top). I went to the bathroom and changed into the clothes. I went back to my room and got my purse. I was still thinking of Naru. He's in the ICU... "Hey Ayako, are people allowed to see Naru?" I asked. She nodded and I was out the room, leaving dust behind. Once I got to the door, I saw Blaze exiting with John. They were going home and I finally got to see Naru... Privately... I went in and My heart was almost ripped out. Seeing Naru in that condition breaks my heart. I walked up next to him, taking a seat on the chair. "You Idiot... You could have saved yourself!" I yelled as tears went down my cheeks.

"_Mai, are you okay?"_I heard Ethan say. I shook my head and I couldn't hear his voice anymore.

"I wish I could hear your voice again..." I whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"Wipe...Your...Tears...My...Heart...Breaks...When...I...See...You...Cry...Beautiful." I looked down at Naru, He was finally awake. I wiped my tears and kissed his cheek.

"As long as your here with me, I won't need tears." I said.


	27. Beach of Paranormal Final

I was so happy that Naru was alright. "You dummy, You Idiot, You... You... You had me worried to death!" I said tears forming again.

I felt a hand on my hand. I saw it was Naru's hand on top of mine. I saw him smile too. Not like those fake smiles like that! "No...M-Mater...Wh...What... I.. don't...Want..to..lose..you.." Naru said. I touched his right arm and left leg. My hands were glowing and his right arm and left leg were okay. I felt dizzy. I used to much of my powers today. I looked pale. I mean as pale as Naru. I touched his stomach next and he was no longer aching there. I put a weak smile on my now pale face before the doctor came in.

"Excuse me Mr. Shibuya." The doctor said.

"...Y..Yes?" Naru managed to say. I forgot he is still hurt. I remember I think he was stabbed on the back.

"We need to do some tests. May you please tell your girlfriend to leave." The doctor said. Before Naru could tell me, I left. I sat on a chair near his room. I sat there, looking at my phone. I kept getting calls from Ayako but I didn't bother answering. I kept glancing at Naru's room door. After two hours,the doctor came out. He walked up to me. "Your boyfriend will be released tomorrow. You may stay over night if you like." He walked away. I called John.

"_This is John Brown speaking. How may I help you?_"

"Hey John! I need you to try to exorcise what's there. Get Lin to be there with his Shiki. If nothing works, you will need to tell the team. After, try your best to get rid of it. If you can get Wakana to try to use her powers, do it. Get Blaze and make her bring her scythe. I'll stay here with Naru." I instructed.

"_Yes. I will do so._" John said and hung up. I sighed and walked into Naru's room. I saw him sleeping. I took a picture and sat down. I kissed his cheek. I smiled and felt my eyelids grow heavy. After that, I fell asleep.

* * *

_~NEXT MORNING LATER~_

I woke up and saw Naru was still asleep. I smiled and stretched. Out of nowhere, my phone rang and I ended up falling off the chair. I quickly got my phone and exited the room. "Moshi Moshi? Mai speaking.

"_Mai it's John. It seems we got rid of the demon. When will Kazuya be released?_'' John replied.

"Today but don't tell anyone! Get them to gather at SPR. Tell Lin I'll call him when we need a ride." I said and hung up. I sighed and walked in Naru's room. He was awake. I saw he had his casts. One on his right arm and the other on his left leg.

"Good morning" He greeted.

"Morning Naru!" I greeted back. "Just asking, what time will they let you go?"

''When the tests come back." Naru said closing his eyes. "How's everyone on the beach?"

"They got the demon out! And John did most of the work." I said. "Oh and when are you getting released?"

"When the doctor come back in with the tests." He said with venom in his voice. I frowned and went up to him.

"Don't be such a downer Mr!" I said and kissed his cheek. I thought I saw a faint color of red! I smiled and sat beside him.

"How are you feeling?" I heard him ask.

"Wh-What do you mean?" I asked.

"You used your powers last night." He replied in a concern voice.

"O-Oh I feel fine!" I said. The doctor came back with the tests.

"Well Mr. Shibuya, You are free to go. We were surprised on how fast your right arm and left leg healed so fast but you will need to be in a wheelchair for the time being." The doctor said as I smiled and nodded. He left the room to get a nurse to help get Naru's wheelchair ready as I had to help Naru. I just gave him his clothes and turned away. I waited til he said he was ready.

"You can look now Mai." Naru said and I turned to him. This time he wore a black shirt (No sleeves) and short that go up to his knees. I saw that the nurse was back with the wheelchair. I thanked her and she left. I helped Naru onto the wheelchair and smiled. I grabbed my purse and Naru's coat. I got my phone and called Lin.

"_This is Lin._"quiet.

"Oh.. Uh... Hey Lin! It's Mai, Naru is being released today! Can you come to pick us up and pay?" I greeted.

"_I'll be right there._" Lin hung up. I stared at the phone and hung up too. We went outside the room and saw Lin waiting outside. FREAKY! I mean I just called him a second ago. I just pushed it aside and went up to him.

"Heya Lin!" I said in an enthusiastic voice. Lin turned around and stayed quiet. As Lin paid, Naru and I waited in the van. I helped him in...

"Mai what are you humming?" Naru asked. I didn't realize that.

"I don't really know~" I said. He just kissed my cheek and I blushed the brightest red EVER. Once Lin got back, we drove straight to SPR. "Hey Lin."

"What is it Mai?" replied.

"Is Masako there? That Devil shouldn't be there while Naru is in a position like this." I said.

"I beg your pardon?"

" It would me harder fot Naru to heal because she would be clinging onto Naru and while that, Naru would get irritated because Masako would ask all questions." I explained. Lin just nodded.

"No she is not. She is at India for a TV show." Lin replied. I sighed in relief and saw the SPR building up ahead. Once we stopped, I went out to the back and got Naru's wheelchair. I set it up and helped Naru into it. I pushed his wheelchair as Lin opened the door.

"It's so dark." I said as I looked around. Lin turned on the lights and we saw the whole SPR (Except for Masako) jump out.

"WELCOME BACK NARU/KAZUYA AND MAI!" They all yelled in sync. I smiled and greeted them. I pushed Naru's wheelchair and placed it next to the table. I noticed that there was a table of food over there. I got Naru and I food and everyone started eating. OFFICE PARTY~


	28. The Surprise

**Kawaii: Ah~ it's been so long~**

**Mai: Don't you have 2 new stories?**

**Kawaii: Yup~ The effect and The mystery (the mystery is a crossover~)**

**Naru: ~walk by~**

**Kawaii: get over here young man!**

**Naru: ~ignores her~**

**Kawaii: GET BACK HERE YOUNG MAN! **

* * *

After the party, Naru and I went our separate ways.

I feel so dizzy...

I walked unsteadily back home and gave up my balance. I felt sick now. I feel so dizzy... I walked to the bathroom almost bumping into things. I looked into the mirror and saw myself. I was as pale as a ghost. I feel like vomiting. Oh God! I went to the toilet and barfed out all what I had for that party. I went to the sink, washed my face and brushed my teeth. What's happening to me?

_Ring~ Ring~ Ring~_

I went to my phone and answered it. "H-Hello? Mai speaking."

"_Mai it's Ayako. I know your not feeling well... Oh and I'll be there in a few._" Ayako said and hung up. I stared at the phone and put it down. I eventually ended up reading the book dream Naru gave me which was in my bed the next day. It was about me being an Earth Element-Angel. I read that I can get wings and all that Angel stuff and what intrested me the most was that the women of the Earth Element-Angels become pregnant on the age 17 (Yeah I'm seventeen now~) and will have a reincarnation. With that, the love of that Angel will have a reincarnation. I dropped the book when I herd a knock. I hid the book and answered the door. It was Ayako.

"Hey Ayako~" I greeted and felt pain in my stomach.

"Mai are you okay?" She asked coming inside.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine. Why?" I lied.

"You don't look fine to me." Ayako said and I just looked down. I felt pain in my stomach again.

"N-No really I'm fine!" I lied again.

"Mai tell the truth or else I'll get Naru. Ayako threatened. I sighed.

"I've been vomiting and feeling dizzy." I admitted.

"I'll take you to the doctor tomorrow." Ayako said in her motherly-commanding way. I sighed. "Do you want me to get Monk here? John What about Ya-"

"NO! NO YASU!" I yelled. "I'd rather have Monk here." I sighed and sat on the couch. I felt the pain in my stomach increase. I sighed and used some of my powers to get the remote that was on top of the TV to me. I went to a channel that had a show that was American. I put the subtitles and watched until Monk came.

"MAI! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! DID THE OLD HAG HURT YOU?!" Monk said trapping me in his bear hugs. I was struggling to get out.

**THUNK!**

Ayako and Monk started arguing after that. I sighed and took the book out. I read the next chapter.

"_Chapter 14: The Love Life and help for Earth Element-Angels._

_Earth Element-Angels get pregnant at age 17 (Mentioned in the previous chapter) and fall in love any age. If that person the Angel love's loves her back, their energy, feelings and pain are connected. If they were to get married, they will never die. The Earth Element Angel princess Mai Taniyama had fallen in love in her planet with the peasant boy Oliver or as people call Naru or Martin. After the planet was destroyed, their reincarnations like that fell in love to._

_To the point of this Earth Element-Angels are very dangerous at anger or rage. During that, at the ninth week of the pregnancy of a Earth Element-Angel, she will give birth. The Children will be twins or a single child. The baby is like most babies like that, but they must be happy until the age of two. If not, their powers will come early. The baby must experience everything their mother and father experienced.  
_

_..."_

__I dropped the book, hid it and went to my room. I went to sleep and felt the pain again.

~NEXT MORNING LATER~

Ayako brought me to the doctor and I was shocked. I'm...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pregnant with Naru's baby.


	29. House of Killer Demons Part 1

**So~ I saw the shocked review from Naruisawesome and kind of choked on my tea. I know it's so sudden **** but **** the guide for the Earth Element-Angels said that females get pregnant at the age 17. So, I will be answering any questions in the reviews.**

**To the Story!**

* * *

I almost screamed when I got this info! I mean, I thought the guide was lying! Oh Kami-sama, why did it have to be this way? I sighed and thanked the doctor. I walked outside to see Ayako and Monk arguing . I sighed again, which made them stop. "Mai! How was it? Is something wrong?" Ayako asked in concern.

"Nope! I just need some rest. Using my powers and getting hurt gave some side effects." I lied. They nodded and we went to SPR. I saw Naru was outside of SPR office. He sat on his wheelchair, next to the door, staring into the horizon which was behind me. He seemed to be lost right now. I sighed and went up to him. "Need some tea?"

"Sure that would be great." Naru replied. I wheeled him into SPR and placed him behind the front desk. I saw he started to do paper work. I smiled and the smile faded as a thought ht me. '_was he waiting for me to come_'

"_Our little Mai-chan, pregnant, dating and now very curious why Naru was outside? Hmm~ This seems so weird right Dream Naru_?"

"_Yes Ethan._" I heard dream Naru reply.

"_Oh come on guys! Naru, your even on Ethan's side?! Geez, someone at least answer my question._" I complained through thoughts. I heard laughing and Dream Naru replied to me.

"_He has. He told Lin it was for fresh air but he lied anyway..._" Dream Naru I nodded and made Naru's tea. Once done, I gave his, Lin's, Ayako and Monk. I smiled and sat down. I heard giggling. I looked up and saw everyone looking at me.

"H-Hey. I didn't giggle" I said looking back at my phone. I got a text from Blaze. It said: Mai, guess who's coming to SPR?

I sighed. "Blaze you can come in you know." I yelled. Blaze came in and looked dead serious now.

"Oni-san...I have a case for you." Blaze said. I nearly dropped my phone. I mean, her tone was like Naru's! " A friend of mine is asking for your help. She told me to bring you to the hospital where she is." I nearly screamed but held it back.

"We will be there. Mai, tell Lin to get the van ready." Naru said. I quickly called Lin and he got the van up front. I rode in the van and the rest rode in Monk's car. It was complete silence. I looked down to my stomach and started thinking. Why do I have to be pregnant in this young age?! I looked at Naru, who looked curiously at me. "Mai, what are you doing?"

"N-N-Nothing." I said as I laughed nervously. He examined my face. I blushed and looked down to my stomach. '_Why can't he be more nicer and not stare at me. I mean, his stares are uncomfortable' _I thought looking at my stomach.

"Your hiding something aren't you?" Naru stated bluntly. My world crashed there.

"N-N-No... I'm not... What makes you say that?" I said and touching my stomach. I felt something warm touch my cheek. I looked at Naru and saw his not injured arm, he touched my cheek. I stared at him and there, my world turned into heaven... He kissed me... I closed my eyes. He smells like tea. We broke away when we heard a 'Ahem' from Lin.

"We are here." He said and stopped the engine. I saw the smirk on his face. I blushed and helped Naru out the van, seeing a tint of pink on his face. I blushed crimson red as I helped him on the wheelchair.

"Mai, why are you blushing?" Blaze asked. I turned to her and smiled.

"Wh-Why do you need to know?" I asked as she looked clueless at Lin.

"I'll just ask Lin-kun then." She said as she smiled. "Lin-Kun!" She said running to Lin.

"Wow, she is sure determined to get her answer." Monk said looking at Blaze's pleading eyes for an answer. I smiled and pushed Naru's wheelchair toward the door.

"Okay~ Since I got my answer, the room is 206 second floor." Blaze said looking at a paper. We used the elevator and started walking to it. Blaze, was acting like a kid in a candy store. She keeps looking at the blood and snaps out of a trance like thing. She acts like there isn't anything in her way. She would always whisper Midori or Blood.

"Blaze, why do you act like a kid in a candy store when your in the hospital?" I asked and she turned to me. Her eyes are two different colors. The right eye is the same color as Naru's and the left eye is bloody red.

"Why not?" She asked in a whining voice. "It's fun here~ The scent of blood." She said and continued walking. I saw John waiting outside the door of 206.

"Hey John!" I greeted and he smiled and waved. "Why is Blaze acting like this?" I whispered to him.

"She hasn't told me yet." He whispered back and opened the door.

"Inibi-kun!" Blaze said and entered the room. I saw a boy with with dark brown hair and purple eyes.

"Blaze, John. Is this SPR?" Inibi asked. He is cute but not as cute as Naru. What am I thinking?! I snapped back into reality.

"Yup~ The boss is my big bro. His name is Kazuya Shibuya." Blaze said without a care in the world. "Tell him all the past activity in your house. The thing that happened last night night would be needed in my experience there last night." '_Ethan, why did Blaze sound so evil?_' _  
_

'_It is because she is being controlled. Not like an evil spirit like that! I mean there is something good that control's and helps her in dreams. Like...A Dream Demon. Check the handbook and go to chapter 50,000 paragraph 5. It explains what it is._' Ethan replied. I nodded.

"We will except the case. We will be there tomorrow at noon." Naru said breaking my conversation with Ethan.

"Thank You sir. And Mai, a Dream Demon is a kind of demon who supports the dream of a human. They are to be morphed when the human has a dream. Also, the demon is very important to humans because if they have been destroyed, the human will lose their dreams and never will be the same." Inibi answered.

"Wh-Why...H-How? How long have you been reading my thoughts?" I asked furiously.

He smirked and everyone stared at me. "Tell Ethan I said hi. He is a pretty good friend." He replied, earning gasps and stares.

"Wh-Wh-What?!" I asked. "You know him!?"

"What are you two talking about you two?" Monk asked but we ignored him.

"Ethan and I met yesterday morning. He warned me to protect you during this case." Inibi said and my jaw hit the floor.

"THAT'S IT! ETHAN TANIYAMA, YOU ARE SO DEAD!" I yelled running outside the room and hospital. I know where he is! I know where he is! I saw Lin and Monk running after me. I ran faster until I reached my old house. I opened the gate and took a deep breath. I hid behind the bushes and Monk and Lin past by me. I sighed and went up to the door and took out the key. I knocked on the door. The door opened and I didn't see anyone.

"Down here!" I looked down and saw a little boy that has a bunny hat with white shorts and a blue top. "I am Kakoii. Why do you wish to see Ethan-sama?"

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Eto..." He sounds so CUTE! He held up three fingers.

"I'm here to see my brother." I said and looked back to see if Lin or Monk was here.

"Hai, Mai-Sama!" Kakoii said and invited me in.

"Mai!" I looked back to see Monk and Lin. I shut the door and locked it. I sighed and Kakoii was back, dragging something.

"Mai-sama, Ethan-sama is here!" Kakoii said and smiled. He pulled and I heard my brother's voice.

"K-Kakoii, please let- Mai!" Ethan said as he looked at me.

"Why did you tell Inibi to protect me during the case?" I asked.

"Because, Naru is injured right. Lin will break his arm soon, Monk will break his leg and John will end up in a coma for a month. Naru will stay the same and yeah, that's it." Ethan said. Kakoii smiled and looked at Ethan.

"Ne, Ethan-sama can I stay with Mai?" Kakoii asked.

"Sure-"

"Oh yeah, why is he here? Isn't he supposed to take afternoon naps?" I asked.

"Weellllllll..." Ethan dragged. "He is your nephew. I adopted him because he keeps saying 'Ethan-sama'. And can He stay with you until he wants to go home."

"Sure!" I said and I heard a giggle. I looked down at Kakoii. He was holding a backpack and a rolling bag that was for him. "Anyway, bye Ethan!" I waved. I carried Kakoii and held his two bags.

"Mai-sama, Ethan-sama said you are a very good girl." Kakoii said and I smiled at him.

"You can call me Mai." I said and Kakoii nodded.

"Mai- Wha! Mai, who's the kid?" Monk said.

"Kakoii." I said while I noticed Kakoii fell asleep.

"Okay, why is he with you?!" Monk whispered.

"He is my nephew." I whispered back and Lin looked at me.

"Mai, Naru is expects me to bring you back to the hospital and to your apartment. He wants me to wait until you are done packing and bring you to his 'part' apartment." Lin said. I nodded and walked back to the van to see Naru sitting there already. I sighed and looked at Kakoii. I was about to enter when Lin took Kakoii's bags and put it in the back.

"Mai, who is that?" I hear my love's voice say.

"My nephew, Kakoii." I said and carefully went inside.

"So...You have a nephew?" Naru asked. I nodded.

"And soon my brother will have one soon." I said with a smirk placed on my face. Naru looked at me. "Surprise~ I'm-" I was cut off with Kakoii waking up.

"Mai-Mai's pregnant and she was going to tell you your the father." Kakoii said and fell back asleep. Naru looked shocked at first. I kissed his cheek and he came back into reality.


	30. House of Killer Demons Part 2

**So I decided to answer any questions so here's the answer for Naruisawesome, No butit really got my attention to so something inspired me to make Kakoii and he isn't really the nephew of Mai he's...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I ain't telling~**

**Oh and Sorry if this chapter is short ... I was limited **

* * *

Once we got there, I left Kakoii in the car and Naru watched him like his own son. I smiled and went to my apartment. I packed and went back down there. Lin put my bags in the trunk and I entered. Kakoii was talking to Naru. "And Ethan-sama was going to scream because of what Mai-Mai made him do!" Kakoii said while smiling. I noticed black hair sticking out of his hat and his eyes were chocolate brown, not dark brown.

"And what did Mai make him do?" Naru asked back politely.

"Cross-dress!" Kakoii exclaimed. "A pink dress that belonged to their mommy" Kakoii said as I giggled on that memory.

"She made Ethan cross-dress?! Mai, you must be someone who can trick someone by your cute face." Naru replied. I blushed and Kakoii giggled. I looked away but looked at Kakoii when I heard a grumble. He pointed at his stomach."Lin stop by a fast food place. We will be eating there."

"Yes." Lin replied as we stopped at a fast food place. It was called 'Konnichiwa Mina~' and it was a weird name but for the a restaurant to be packed, it must be popular. I helped Naru onto his wheelchair and pushed his wheelchair while carrying Kakoii. Once we entered, we were greeted with all the women in the store looking at Naru. I pushed his wheelchair to an empty table and placed him in front of the table. I put Kakoii down and helped Naru sit next to me. I folded his wheelchair and placed it to the side. One girl had enough courage to come to us.

"So, me and my friends are asking if you wanted to come over to our place and abandon these losers." The girl said as I covered Kakoii's mouth from talking back and Lin covered mine. I heard him sigh but I continued to try to talk back.

Naru looked at the girl with his death glare. Lin finally uncovered my mouth when I calmed down. I glared at them and Kakoii glared at them. "Excuse me but my **girlfriend **and I are having dinner with her nephew and my friend." Naru said in a scary and cold tone. The girls walked away and I finally uncovered Kakoii's mouth.

"I don't like them Mai-Mai, Naru-Naru." Kakoii said still glaring at their backs. I nodded and I noticed Lin wasn't by Naru's side.

"Where did Lin go?" I asked.

"He went to order." Naru said, finally calming me down. Wow... He's like a ninja! I feel Kakoii tugging on my shirt. He pointed to a man who was one table away. I looked at him. I only could see his eyes and the rest of his body is black. The man was holding a fork.

"Mai-Mai, why is that man staring?" Kakoii asked. Naru looked at the man, who kept staring even though, and sent him a death glare. The man kept staring at ne. I was getting uncomfortable and hid under the table. I saw the man again under the table next to us. I quickly went back up and pointed to the man who was suddenly back to the surface.

"He seemed to sink under the table as soon as you did. Is he a stalker?" Kakoii asked. I looked at Kakoii wide eyed for him know such _things_.I sighed and looked back at the man. He wasn't there anymore. I began to get scared.

"Mai, I advise you not to scream when I tell you this, but the man is right behind you." Naru said in a whisper. I looked back to see the man, staring right at me. I quickly crawled underneath the table and brought Kakoii with me. I sat back down next to Naru. I sighed and the man was gone. Which only meant...

"He's behind us, right Naru?" I asked. I began to stiffen and shake. He nodded and we looked back seeing the man there. I was about to scream but the man disappeared when Lin came.

"Yeah! No creepy man!" Kakoii exclaimed as Lin looked at him with a questioning look. He shook it off and gave us the food. Kakoii got french fries and chicken nuggets, I got a burger and fries, Naru got fries and Lin got nothing.


	31. House of Killer Demons Part 3

**So for a sorry gift for the short chapter and early Christmas gift, a long chap~**

**Oh and to answer that question in the reveiw, as in Masako was super mad and she's fuming**

* * *

As we drove to Naru's apartment, Kakoii has been talking to Naru the whole time. Lin would correct Kakoii once and a while when he is wrong. I would giggle once in a while. Once we got there, Lin carried my things up to the apartment. I carried Kakoii's things and Kakoii himself. I also pushed Naru's wheelchair and pushed him up to the apartment. Once we got there, Naru wheeled himself to his room. "Mai, take a shower and get dressed. Come back to my room when you are done." Naru said and went inside his room with Kakoii. I looked around to see where the bathroom is.

"Over there in the end of the hall." Lin said entering his room. I got my sleepwear, towel, shampoo and conditioner and soap. I walked to the bathroom and turned on the lights.I took a quick bath and got dressed. I wore a pink tee shirt with blue pajamas. I walked to Naru's room to see him sitting on his bed with Kakoii.

"And whenever Ethan-sama needs me to connect to Mai's dream I have to cry. When I cry, I help people connect to dreams." Kakoii exclaimed.

"Wow. I see your dad must be proud then." Naru stated facing him.

"Hey, I'm back!" I said and sat on the bed.

"Mai-Mai, can you read this to me?" Kakoii said handing me a book. Naru and I read the title and are jaws hit the floor. It was titled, Naru and Mai: the cute couple. Kakoii was giggling. I only read chapter one to him and smiled when Kakoii fell asleep. I helped Naru lay down on the bed and I laid down myself. I had a dreamless sleep.

-Next Morning Later-

I woke up at 4 a.m. and no one else was awake. I went to the kitchen and started making omelets. Kakoii woke up next. "Mai-Mai, is that omelets?" Kakoii asked. I nodded as I carried him and placed him on a chair. I put a plate of omelets in front of Kakoii, who started eating. I made two omelets for Naru and Lin.

"Kakoii, is Naru awake?" I asked Kakoii.

"Let me check!" Kakoii said, getting off the chair. Oh yeah, today is the day Naru's arm heals so he has an appointment at 9. I saw Kakoii running back and started to hide behind my leg. "He's awake!" I smiled and went to Naru. He was sitting down.

"Here Naru." I said as I got Naru on his wheelchair.

"Thanks Mai." Naru said.

"Naru, I've been wondering.." I started.

"About what?" He replied.

"On why I'm the only girl you call by my first name?" I continued. "Am I special?"

"Yes you are Mai." Naru replied as I parked his wheelchair and got a plate for him. I put his plate in front of him with the omelet.

"Can I have another one Mai-Mai?" Kakoii asked. I nodded and made another omelet. I put it on Kakoii's plate and he started eating. Lin woke up and I put the plate in front of him.

"eat up." I said happily and got my Ipod. 4:50... Lin came out of his room and I put his omelet in front of him. Once we were all done eating, Naru, Kakoii and I sat on the couch watching TV.

"Mai-Mai..." Kakoii said. I looked down to him pointing. I saw him pointing at a book on a table. "Ethan-sama would let Blaze-chan sing a song for me in that book. Can you sing a song?" He gave me the book.

I sang for him. Kakoii clapped.

"Good Mai-Mai!" Kakoii said and clapped. I looked at the wall clock and it was 6 already. I smiled as Kakoii was playing around. "Bala-Balance!" Kakoii said doing a funny pose. I started laughing and Naru chuckled. Wait! Naru doesn't chuckle! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO NARU?! I smiled as Blaze came back.

"Blaze, where have you been?" Naru asked. Blaze's shadow was different.

"Researching. Here are the files, it has everything you need. Even the blueprints." Blaze replied handing us files. She grabbed her songbook and went to her room. I just remembered about that Dream Demon thing! I took out the hand book, which got heavier, an went to the chapter and paragraph. That Inibi guy was right!

"Mai, what's the matter?" Naru asked.

"Remember what happened in the hospital about my brother and stuff, he think a Dream Demon is possessing Blaze and No, an exorcism won't work." I nodded and looked at the clock.

"My appointment is in a few hours, why don't we go somewhere before the appointment?" Naru asked.

"Yeah!" Kakoii and I said with are fist in the air. Naru wheeled himself into his room, went back outside with clothes in his hands and went in the bathroom. I blinked and waited til he was done. For the time being, I read the file.

"Mai-Mai, what are the rest of the team like?" Kakoii asked.

"Ayako is self centered and a good medic, Monk is a careless fun person who acts like my age or better yet your age, John is a gentleman who helps and I'll leave the rest to your imagination." I replied Patting his head. Kakoii started to imagine. I could see what he's imagining. Ayako is always bickering and when someone gets hurt, she becomes serious. Monk was a 25 year old, turns into a 17 year old and turns into a 3 year old. I laughed at this one and Kakoii giggled. John was a like a Butler and always smiled.

"Mai-Mai are you and Naru-Naru seeing each other?" Kakoii asked. I face-planted and Kakoii looked at me.

I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my neck. "Well...Ya see..." I said. Naru came out in black pants and a black T-shirt. I quickly grabbed new clothes from my suitcase and went straight into the bathroom. While I was undressing, I can hear Kakoii asking Naru the same question and something drop. I took a quick shower and got dressed. I wore a purple tank top and blue shorts. Blaze got me this. I got out to see Kakoii in new clothes. Kakoii wore a brown shirt and matching brown shorts. There was also a bunny tail at the back of his shorts. His hat was brown with bunny ears.

"Kakoii changed while you were in the bathroom." Naru said and I nodded. I looked at my Ipod and it was 7. I left a note on the door for Lin to tell him we would be at SPR at 10. I pushed Naru's wheelchair to the front door and went to the park. Why? Because Kakoii annoyed us until we said yes. Kakoii was running around, chasing the birds.

"Butterfly! Birddy!" Kakoii said chasing them.

"Don't go to far Kakoii!" I yelled loud enough for him to hear him. He nodded and continued what he was doing. I looked at Naru, who was currently reading a book, and decided something. I touched Naru's bad arm and bad leg. I sighed and his leg and arm started glowing. I healed his arm and leg. I felt dizzy and kicks on my stomach. The baby seems angry with me for using my powers. I felt my instinct tell me something bad happened to Kakoii. I looked at Naru who had looked surprise look at me. "Naru, I think something bad happened to Kakoii!" I looked around and didn't see Kakoii.

"Mai, find him. I'll go to the clinic where the appointment is. Meet me back at the gates in ten minutes if you don't find him." Naru said and I nodded. I shouted for his name and looked at places kids can hide. Ten minutes past and I waited at the gates for Naru. I saw his black clothes as he ran towards me. "Did you find him?"

"No. I looked everywhere." I said. "I think we need to ask for Ethan's help." I looked at Naru dead serious

"Okay." He replied. I felt another kick. We ended up walk-running there.

Instead of knocking, I used the key to open it. "ETHAN! KAKOII'S MISSING!" I yelled. Ethan dropped the Yu-Gi-Oh cards he had and walked straight to us.

"We'll look for him. I'll contact you through telepathy." Ethan said, running to the park. I nodded as I jogged to the park. Naru and I looked here and there, up and down. '_Any chance yet Ethan_?" I asked through telepathy.

'_No_.' I heard a reply.

"Did he find him?" Naru asked examining me. I shook my head and we continued to look.

"WAAAA! MA-MA! MA-MA!" I heard a voice. Naru and I looked at each other. We went to the ssource of the sound to find Kakoii surrounded by 5 girls and 5 boys.

"You squirt! Stop yelling!" A girl said and slapped Kakoii.

"Kakoii!" Naru and I yelled as I felt another kick.

"Ma-Ma!" Kakoii said trying to run to me but a girl got him and slapped him again. Again, I felt a kick. The girls were staring at Naru and the boys are staring at me.

"Give Kakoii back!" I yelled as Ethan came.

"Why? This kid put mud in our drinks." The girl said.

"Wait, Kakoii doesn't like mud." Ethan said.

"He put worms in our food." A boy said.

"He doesn't like anything slimy." I said.

"He made a dog bite each of us." The boy and girl said.

"He's three and doesn't like dogs." Naru said coldly sending them a death glare. The gang ran and put Kakoii down. Kakoii ran to me and cried. I carried him as we went to SPR. Ethan had to go. Naru opened the door and let the now sleeping Kakoii and I go first. Lin came out of his office.

"Why aren't you in the crutches the doctor said after your arm is okay?" Lin asked.

"My leg healed early." Naru said. He said to wait and he'd call me when he wants me to stay in his office. As I heard the voices of my co-workers, Naru called me to his office. As I entered, there was an extra chair next to his desk. I sat on it with Kakoii in my arms. Naru kissed my cheek an I blushed scarlet for a while. I can hear their voices from outside.

"Hey, where's Mai, Lin?" I heard Monk ask.

"She is in Naru's office." I heard Lin reply. There was a knock- wait more like banging on the door. I faced the window and Kakoii stirred.

"Come in." Naru said as Monk, Ayako, John and Masako came into the office. I started humming a lullaby.

"Why's Mai in your office?" Monk asked.

"She is supposed to be here." Naru said as he handed me Kakoii's teddy-bear secretly.

"Naru, what is going on here?" Masako asked angrily.

"She is my girlfriend and she has the right to stay in my office." Naru said as Masako walked out his office, slamming the door waking Kakoii.

"Ma-Ma." Kakoii said as he yawned. I cursed silently at Masako.

"Who said that?" John asked looking around.

"Ma-Ma, I'm hungry. Where's Pa-Pa?" Kakoii asked. I think Kakoii thinks of Naru and I as his parents. I checked my watch and saw it was only 11.

"He's here." I said pointing to Naru. "Oh, I'll make you a sandwich. Come with me to the kitchen." I said as I carried him and turned around. Monk's jaw dropped when he saw Kakoii, Ayako's eyes were as wide as saucers and John had a confused look. I walked out the room with Kakoii. I saw a fuming Masako on the couch and a Lin who is typing away on his lap top. I made a sandwich and went back to Naru's office to see all of them looking at me.

"Mai, you have explaining to do, Naru here doesn't wanna talk." Monk said.

"This is my nephew Kakoii, he's staying with me and I slept over at Naru's place." I explained. I remembered seeing a brown teddy-bear in his room.

"Oh okay s- WHAT? YOU STAYED AT HIS PLACE?!" They all yelled making Kakoii's eyes tear up. Kakoii didn't like loud noises (since he had a fear of a lot of thing that are like mine when I was little).

"WHAT?! WHY?! DID YOU DO ANYTHING TO HER?!" Monk yelled. This time, Kakoii cried.

A loud noise went through the office. It was Kakoii's yell. I vanished the others except for Naru, who I left with Kakoii to calm down. Everyone covered their ears as the cries went on. When the cries died down, I went into Naru's office. It was a heart warming thing. I saw Kakoii in Naru's arm, sleeping. Naru was saying something to him as Kakoii smile. "Pa-Pa." Is what Kakoii said in his sleep. I smiled at this sight and got out of Naru's office, smiling.

"Mai, what are you smiling about Mai?" Monk asked.

"I warn you, treasure your live, you won't go into his office. Even you Lin." I said. They all looked at me. They were going toward his office, even Lin! Once they opened that door, a file was thrown to their faces and the door was slammed shut with force. "I tried to warn you!" I giggled as Yasu stood there, his face red of anger. I checked my watch. 11:40.

"We have to get going." Monk said. I nodded and went to Naru's office.

"Naru, time to go!" I said as I heard the lock on his door turn. I went inside and got Kakoii. He was sleeping soundly. As I got out, the gang was looking at me. "My nephew Kakoii." I walked to the van and sat down. Lin came next then our favorite Naru.

"Boo!" A voice said unexpectedly. Kakoii woke up and screamed as I jumped a little. I looked behind me to see Blaze in the back. I sighed as Blaze pulled John into the van.

* * *

The ride was long but I fell asleep with a dreamless sleep. Kakoii was walking with Naru and Lin. "Your nephew seems to cling onto Naru a lot. Why?" I heard our Monk say.

" Dunno." I replied as we walked into the house. At that moment, I collapsed.

* * *

**_I woke up in a weird unwelcoming darkness. I sat up and saw something no one world wants to see. A man- wait, more like a demon holding a bloody knife, covered in blood, had heads sticking out of it's body, tears coming down from the heads, knifes all over the heads, ninja stars in his body and don't get me started with the rest. "DIE!" It said._**

**_"Help."_**

**_"Help." _**

**_"Help." _**

**_"Please Help." _**

**_Those were the voices of the heads._**

**_"Onegai." Is what one said. I looked at it and almost screamed. It was Kakoii. He was in my dream. He disappeared. I screamed and cried. The monster thing was coming closer and closer. No!_**

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Lol. Merry Christmas~  
**

**Mai: KAKOII!  
**

**Naru: =.=  
**

**Kakoii: I'm right here you know!**

**Me: =.=" Wow, they need to lighten up**


	32. House of Killer Demons Part 4

**I am thankful to WhisperToTheWolves for helping me with a character! Thanks Wolfie! Oh and there will be Idolm ster songs too. Translation will be underlined and bold.**

* * *

I screamed at the top of my lungs. A girl with midnight blue hair with pink highlights and green eyes. She came to me and closed her eyes. She smiled and sang something.

"Naku koto nara tayasui keredo, Kanashimi ni wa nagasarenai.  
**(Even though it is easy for me to cry, the tears do not flow of sadness.)**

Koshita koto kono wakare sae eranda no wa jibun dakara.  
**(This separation from those I held dear was solely my decision.) **

Mure wo hanareta tori no you ni. Asu no yukisaki nado shiranai.  
**(Like a bird that strays away from it's flock. I don't know where my destination lies) **

Dakedo kizutsuite chi wo nagashitatte.  
(**But no matter if I get hurt and scar til my blood flows**) "

I calmed down as she gave me a cup of tea. "Hi, my name is Saki. I was born in Guam but moved here when I was 5. I assume you are Mai." Saki said.

"Yes... Where is my team and where am I?" I replied.

" 1, they are in your base and told me to tell you to take the rest of the time off. 2, my room. Your boyfriend will come here as soon as he gives in for the night." Saki replied I nodded.

"Do you want me to show you around the house?" Saki asked. I nodded but remembered something.

"First, I need to tell my boss something." I said.

"Sure, follow me!" Saki said. I followed her to base and saw the team.

"Naru, I had a dream." I said and everyone stared at me. Blaze and Saki started talking. I told them everything but the part about Kakoii.

"okay, Mai you are dismissed. As for all of you, get back to work." Naru said as the others nodded. I walked out the door with Saki.

"By the way Saki, what's your last name?" I asked

" Kiseki." She said.

"Isn't that the my team's client Inibi's last name?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's my step brother. We're both orphans too." Saki said. I felt bad for her.

"No, I don't want all that pity." Saki said looking at me. She gave me a tour around their house- wait, it's kind of big to be a house. I sighed as I went back to Saki's room.

"Hey Saki." I started. "Don't you think it would get to lonely when your an orphan?" She looked at me and nodded.

"Why don't we go to the garden. I sense most of the spirits there and Blaze's dream demon agrees." Saki asked and I agreed. We walked to the garden to see a beautiful place.

"BLAZE, GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!" Saki yelled into her phone. Anyway, there was a beautiful fountain, a flower bed and I can't describe the rest. Blaze came down he with her eyes Blue and the other red.

" Konnichiwa, Saki-donno." Blaze said.

"Mai, meet Blaze's Dream Demon, Azusa. Azusa, meet Mai. She is the girlfriend of your master's brother." Saki said. Blaze faced me and examined me.

"Pleased to meet you, Mai-sama.: Blaze- wait more like Azusa said while bowing.

"N-Nice to meet you too." I said and bowed.

"Mai-sama, you will have a dream demon too." Azusa said and I nodded. "Mai, behind you!" That was Blaze's voice. I looked back to see Kakoii running from the demon. I felt a kick.

"Die!" the Demon yelled. We went straight to running to base but Blaze being a clumsy girl, she tripped.

"Eek!" Blaze said as she landed on her face. Saki grabbed her and started running again.

"IT'S RIGHT BEHIND US! BLAZE, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE AN IDIOT AND TRIP!" Saki yelled and lectured Blaze as they were almost to base. Saki just slammed the door open and we ran into base. We all laid on the floor except for Kakoii. He was on Naru's lap.

"Demon...Chasing...us.." I said breathing hard. "Blaze tripped (As usual) and we slowed down a bit after."

"Wow, I never thought Naru's sister was that clumsy." Monk said.

THWACK

"Ow! What was that for old hag?!" Monk and Ayako started arguing. As always, John was trying to calm them down. As this went on, the two girls and I escaped. We went back to Saki's room and started to chat.

"What is a Dream Demon anyway?" I asked.

"A Dream Demon is your inner self. A Dream Demon represents your true personality. Like Azusa, I want to be a more respectful person and look at the way she acts. Back to the point. They help you if you have powers they only die when you die, so I suggest you don't die. (Mai's thought: Pfffffft Yeah, who would want to die?) The only thing a Dream Demon can do in the person's dream world is sit still." Blaze explained. "Oh, Azusa wants to talk!"

Blaze closed her eyes and when she opened them, her eyes were now blue and the other red. "Saki-donno, we have to find Mai's Dream Demon. Also, tell Blaze-sama's brother that Blaze feels tired and she is turning in for the night. As soon as you come back, we will all sleep." Azusa said and Saki went to tell Naru. A few minutes later, Saki came back. We all slept at certain place. Saki on the bed, Blaze on the chair and me on the couch.

* * *

**_I opened my eyes to see a beautiful blue sky. I sat up to see that I was laying in a flower bed and I saw a meadow of flowers. I saw Saki and Blaze but I don't know who that girl is. She had pinkish red hair, a blue t-shirt, black shorts, black converse and purple socks that went to the middle of her shin. "Mai-sama and I will be in one team ans Saki-donno and Blaze-sama will be in another team." I was guessing that was Azusa. We all nodded and went our ways._**

**_We were at the middle of the meadow and we heard a voice. "H-H-H-H-H-H-Hello. M-My name is M-M-Momoko, Mai's Dream Demon." We looked back and saw a girl with blonde hair and bangs that covered her eyes, a white t-shirt, a blue skirt and boots. _**

**_"Hello Momoko! I'm Mai. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said in a polite way. I know she is sensitive, timid and fears anything unexpected. _**

**_"Momoko-sama, it is a pleasure to meet you." Azusa said while bowing. Momoko moved back a little._**

**_"Y-Y-Yes it is a p-p-p-p-pleasure to m-m-meet you." Momoko said while bowing._**

**_"Don't be that shy! It's not good to be that shy. Don't worry." I said as she stopped trembling._**

**_"It's been 9 minutes, Mai-sama. Momoko-sama, please forgive us but we must go." Azusa said._**

**_"O-Okay." Momoko said. _**

**_"Mai-sama, may you do something that will wake you up?" Azusa asked. I pinched myself._**

* * *

I woke up to see Saki and Blaze starring. "What?" I asked.

"Wh-Who is that?" Saki asked. I looked behind me and saw Momoko.

"Momoko?!" I nearly yelled. She jumped a little while trembling.

"H-Hai?" Momoko said.

"Guys, this is my Dream Demon, Momoko. Momoko, meet Saki and Blaze." I said. Momoko bowed.

"Hey Momoko, I'm Blaze Shibuya." Blaze introduced.

"Saki Kiseki, pleased to meet you." Saki said.

"Anyway, Momoko, how did you get here?" Blaze asked.

"Wh-When M-M-Mai woke up, I m-m-materialize h-here m-m-mysteriously." Momoko said.

"It's alright. We'll introduce you to our friends, but you'll need a last name."

"What about Kuro?" I suggested.

"O-O-Okay..." Momoko said as we walked down to base.

"Morning." Saki greeted coming in.

"Morning you three. Hey, who is that?" John asked as Blaze walked over to him.

"It's our friend, Momoko Kuro." Blaze said.

"Hey there Momoko!" Monk said walking over to Momoko. He touched Momoko's shoulder and Momoko jumped.

"H-H-Hello there." Momoko said.

"Hey there Momoko, I'm Ayako Matzuzaki. This idiot over here-" She said and pointed to Monk on her second sentence. " Is Housho Takigawa." Momoko nodded and bowed..

"Masako Hara." Masako said.

"John Brown."

"Kazuya Shibuya."

"Lin Koujo."

"Yasuhara Osamu." We all jumped and noticed Yasu was behind us.

"M-M-Momoko Kuro." Momoko was really shy.

"Now that we are here, we will start investigating. Saki has volunteered to help." Naru started.

"I-I'll help you in this i-i-i-investigation." Momoko said as Naru nodded.

"Mai, Yasuhara and Monk, you will take temperatures. Momoko will join you guys. Saki and Blaze, you two will set up the cameras and mics. John will be joining you. Ms. Hara will be going around and try to sense spirits. Ms. Matzuzaki will accompany you. Lin and I will remain in base." Naru instructed and everyone went to work.


	33. House of Killer Demons Part 5

We were advancing to the next room when Monk said something. "Geez, this house (Yasu's thought: *cough* mansion *cough*) reminds me of the Urado mansion." Monk said looking at each painting. We were at the next room already.

"Hey, Momoko. What are you looking at?" Yasu asked and I turned to Momoko. She was staring at a painting.

"Y-Yasuhara! I-I-I was staring a-a-at this p-p-painting. He l-l-l-looked like someone I-I saw who d-d-didn't l-l-l-l-look l-l-like human." Momoko said stuttering in every sentence.

"We should bring this painting in." Yasu said and I nodded. Yasu got the painting and I wrote the temperature and gave he thermometer to Momoko. We heard a crash an we went to the source of the sound. We saw Monk. He tripped over a block which was never there before. I helped Monk up while Momoko moved the block away.

"Takigawa, are you okay?" Momoko asked not stuttering.

"Yeah I am!" Monk said getting up.

**Time Skip~ **

We were all at base. Saki and Blaze were fighting (Really, they punched and kicked and whatsoever), Monk and Ayako arguing who was better on fighting (Ayako was on Blaze's side and Monk was on Saki's side) John was holding a sign that said go Blaze, Masako wasn't wearing kimonos anymore (She wears shorts and t-shirts) and she was reading a book, Naru and Lin were talking, Yasu had pom poms (I do not know where that came from) yelling 'go Blaze go' Momoko was trying to calm things down and ended up crying into my shoulder and I comforted her.

"Special move: Blazing kick!" Blaze yelled. She jumped against the wall and kicked Saki's stomach. Saki flew back and was about to hit the wall but she jumped on it and was flying towards Blaze.

"Special move: Saki twirl attack!" Saki yelled. She swirled and punched Blaze's stomach, thigh and fight shoulder.

"Now, I will have to stop this fighting scene. Monk will be doing an exorcism while John will be there to accompany him. Lin will be there with some equipment and record all this. The rest of us will remain in base." Naru said and we nodded. John and Monk went to go change. They came back in 15 minutes.

"We'll be going down stairs for the exorcism." John said walking to the door.

"Be careful, Honey~" Blaze said and kissed his cheek. John blushed a bit.

"HONEY?!" Everyone in the room yelled except for the couple, Momoko and Lin. Momoko doesn't like unexpected things so she cried. I comforted her and Blaze started to explain.

"He is kind and sweet so he is like my Honey~ " Blaze said as Momoko stopped crying. John, Lin and Monk went down stairs and Naru's eyes were glued to the monitors. Saki and Blaze were fighting again and Kakoii was cheering for Saki.

"Saki-Saki!" Kakoii yelled as he was holding a sign for Saki.

"Blaze, Saki. They need back-up. Mai since you are-" I covered his mouth and whispered.

"I want it to be a surprise."

"Mai, since you are a danger magnet you will remain in base with Ms. Matzuzaki, Ms. Hara, Kakoii and I. Is that clear?" Naru instructed. We nodded and the two girls went.

~Blaze's P.O.V.~

We ran down stairs and saw the scene. Monk had been knocked out, Lin was knocked out too. Honey! He was being strangled. "HONEY!" I yelled as he blacked out and was thrown to the wall. I saw that stupid demon with a ghost, zombie (I think) and a skeleton. "Rin, Pyo, To, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, ZEN!" I took out my scythe and transformed. I had a purple tank top, purple shorts and sleeves that weren't attached to my tank top. Saki just got ready to fight.

"Blaze, we need to get serious." Saki said. I nodded.

"This is for Honey!" I yelled and I chanted something and the group of dimwits ( The skeleton, the demon, the ghost and Zombie) screamed in pain. "Saki, I need back up!" I was being strangled by the zombie (He was strong).

"Blaze! Let Azusa take over!" Saki yelled. I held my breath and Azusa took over.

~Azusa's P.O.V.~

I got out of the grip of the zombie and kicked it. "Saki-donno, call Momoko-sama and Mai-sama. Tell them to get in a Dream. They should be able to transform then!" I yelled as Saki ran upstairs.

"Eh? Playing hero, huh?" The demon said.

"You shall be silenced. You do not need to stay here." I said as they laughed. I hit them all with Blaze's Scythe.

_Please stop..._

I looked behind me to see a little girl headless. I shook my head and continued to attack. Saki-donno wasn't coming back yet! I saw the men wake up. Guess I'll have to act like Blaze-sama and speak in her voice. "Blaze!" The blonde one yelled. I am guessing that is her boyfriend John. She calls him Honey.

"H-Honey! Please back me up. Saki isn't back yet." I said in Blaze-sama's voice. They all nodded. I sat down and handed Blaze's scythe to Monk. He was done chanting so he slashed them. Saki came back.

"Azusa, she can't sleep! Not with her boyfriend is in the room. He won't let her sleep!" Saki-donno whispered. I nodded and pointed to John-sama, Takigawa-donno and Lin-donno. They managed to get them to hide again but they weren't destroyed. I decided to let Blaze-sama take over, since her transformation was wearing off.

~Mai's P.O.V.~

We sighed in relief that they were all safe. Momoko was on the couch, humming. The guys and the two girls came back. John was carrying Blaze, who was unconscious. I sighed as John laid her on the couch. We heard something unexpected yelling. "SAKI KISEKI!" A girl said bursting into base. Saki hid behind the couch and Momoko didn't like it so she cried. She looked at us. "Am I in the right house?"

"Huh? Shizuka?!" Blaze yelled. She hid behind her brother.

"Blaze, Saki! We have big problems!" Shizuka said. "Inibi is missing!" We all looked at her.


	34. House of Killer Demons Part 6

"WHAT?! Shizuka, Inibi-ni is missing? This has gotta be one of your pranks, right?" Saki asked.

"No. I went to give him the tea he requested and when I came back, he wasn't there! His keys were there, his contacts, his wallet and his cellphone! The front door is even locked!" Shizuka explained.

"Ms..." I looked at her.

"Shizuka May, Inibi's friend."

"Shizuka, you have to calm down!" I said.

"I agree with Mai." Blaze said.

"We have to find Inibi. He is the client. Now, Monk , Lin and I will look for him. The rest of you stay in base." Naru said and we nodded.

"Be careful." I said as they left with flashlights.

"Ma-Ma, is Pa-Pa coming back?" Kakoii asked as he climbed onto my lap.

I smiled. "Yes he is Kakoii." I said as Kakoii smiled.

"Blaze-Blaze, Saki-Saki."

"What is it Kakoii?" Blaze asked cleaning her scythe.

"What's up Kakoii?" Saki asked looking at her phone.

"Do you think Inibi-Inibi will be okay?" Kakoii asked with worried eyes.

"Don't worry!" Blaze said.

"My brother can be a weakling but he can escape alive." Saki said.

"Promise he will be fine?" Kakoii asked. They both smiled at him. I sighed and went to the monitors. I watched the screens hoping that when Naru comes back, he won't scold me. I saw the camera in the attic. There was a rocking chair, a teddy bear, a picture and a person. That seems - WAIT A PERSON!?The person was bleeding and... Oh dear God...

"Guys, I found Inibi!" I yelled into the walkie talkie. No answer!

"Guys, we need to go to Inibi! John, be ready by bringing good things and your holy water! Blaze, transform. Ayako, call Yasu and tell him to come back. Masako, get ready in case something bad happens! Saki, bring any weapons if we can't guard ourselves! Momoko and Kakoii will stay in Base. Ayako, when your done calling Yasu bring you cellphone and a first aid, I will bring the flashlights. Is that clear?" I demanded and they all went into action. Masako put all the important contacts in speed dial, Yasu came back and I told him what to do. John came back from getting ready and Blaze transformed.

"We're ready Mai." They all said in sync. I put bullet proof vests (Again, in case a human is behind this or cooperating with the demons)on the table and told them to put it on. Saki gave us something. She gave me a knife, rifle and gun, John got a katana (Did not see that coming), Ayako got a gun (Wasn't expecting that), Saki got a big knife, Yasu got a dagger and Masako got nothing. She said she can protect herself. I put the gun in my pocket, I gave the knife back, and I had the rifle in my hands right now.

"Be careful e-e-everyone." Momoko said.

"Careful Everyone!" Kakoii said as I closed the door.

We were at the attic and we saw Inibi, tied up. "Inibi!" I said walking to him. A person (none of the demon) pushed me and I flew towards the wall. I looked up to see a man who had black skin (As in pitch black) with evil grins and eyes filled with sadness.

"Mai!" Blaze tried attacking the man but the demon came in front of her so she ended up fighting him. Ayako was going to me but she ended up with the zombie so she fought with it. John tried to come after but (which won't collapse even though it was crushed) so, he had to fight with ended up battling with the Ghost and Yasu ended up helping Blaze kill the demon.

"You seems to be down. You can't be saved by your night in shining armor ." The guy said. I was so scared! The rifle wasn't in my hands! The demon looked down at me and pulled a katana out of his eye. No... "Annoying burdens like you should disappear." It said.

It advanced towards me.

No...

It was right in front of me.

No..!

it pointed the katana to me.

No.!

It was smirking and it lifted the katana.

No!

It was going to stab my stomach.

NO!

"NARU!" I yelled as i moved from the spot but I was stabbed on my shoulder.

"MAI!" Everyone in the room screamed.

~Naru's P.O.V.~

We were searching the basement until..."NARU!" I looked up and knew that voice. It echoed through the house.

"That voice..."Monk stared.

"Mai!" I yelled running out the room. The two followed me as I reached the attic to see Mai in a puddle of blood and was barely breathing! Blaze and the rest were trying to get to her but the demon were holding them off.

"Blaze!" Lin yelled. Blaze was stabbed on the shoulder and had a knife in her stomach.

"Blaze!" John yelled and ran to her side. He had tears in his eyes. He proceeded to do CPR. "Please Blaze!" I grabbed Blaze's scythe. I ran toward the demon that attacked Mai and sliced it in half. I made sure it was gone. I never realised I had this power. I looked up at all the other demons. I sliced them all into a million pieces and when I was done, I was at Mai's side quickly.

"Mai, wake up please!" I pleaded. I felt tears go down my cheek. I checked for Mai's pulse and there was a faint one.

"Na...ru...I...Lo...ve...you.." Mai said with a smile on her face. The smile faded. She went limp. She wasn't breathing. No pulse.

"MAI!" I yelled and did CPR. I did it for a while and gave up. I looked at Blaze and saw John worrying over her. I went to Blaze. I looked at her. She was the same as Mai but barely breathing.

"Oni-san, John..." We looked at Blaze and she was smiling. Her eyes were closed. "Oni-san, you've been a great brother. Even though I haven't known you in a while. I want you to know how much fun I had. John, you've been a great boyfriend. I love you as much as I love Oni-san. You guys..are..the..be..st." Blaze's smile faded. She went limp. She wasn't breathing. No pulse. The men finally came. Mai, Blaze...

* * *

**Me: CLIFF HANGER! I wonder whats going to happen next...**

**Monk: Your the writer. Don't act like an idiot!  
**

**Me: If you want to be a man in the next chapter, then shut it!**


	35. House of Killer Demons Part 7

**Me: YAY! I got 30 reviews. My friend is totally gonna be proud~~**

**Monk: On with the story**

**Me: Shut it old man. Oh and, sorry for the short chapter**

* * *

~Naru's P.O.V.~

I was the only one at the hospital. The others were back at the house, trying to get rid of that demon. I heard running. I looked up and saw Allen and Bryan. "How's Blaze? Is she okay?" She asked with worry in her eyes.

"I don' know yet. Also, where were you two? Blaze has been worried something happened to you two." I replied.

"We were at a mansion. We were interviewed and were hired to investigate something. It turned out we were the ones who got rid of the demon." I nodded at Allen's explanation. The doctor came out with a face that means someone died.

"How are they?" I asked.

"I'm sorry to say this but..." The doctor looked into my eyes. "The girl with the black hair didn't make it. The brown hair girl survived but she won't be walking up anytime soon. You may see them though." My sister...

"Allen, call the rest of the team." I said walking to the rooms. Blaze's body was there, covered with a white sheet. I took the part of the sheet that covered her face off. I felt tears go down again. John came running in followed by the rest of the team. I wiped away the tears.

"Blaze...No..." John said walking to Blaze's body. He went on his knees. Monk was next to him, trying to cheer him up. I walked to Mai's room. I saw she was sleeping. I walked to her bed. I couldn't hold it in. I cried...

"I'm sorry... I didn't come in time. Blaze died and I don't have anyone else but you.." I said while crying. **_(A/N; OMG! OCish~)_**

~John's P.O.V~

I looked at Blaze. Please...Come back. We need you! Please... A dear went down on my cheek and landed on Blaze's stomach. "John..." I looked at Blaze. Her eyed were closed but she was smiling. I wiped my tears and called the doctors. They made me leave the room and I waited.

"Thank you for not leaving Blaze, my Lord." I said looking up at a cross. I ran to Mai's room when Monk said he'll stay there in my place for now. I went into Mai's room to see Naru talking to the doctor.

"She is one month pregnant. These injuries didn't affect the babies." The doctor said.

"Babies?" Naru asked.

"Yes, she is having twins. You have to take care of her better." The doctor said and exited.

"Naru." I started. he looked at me. "Blaze is alive." Naru went running out the room and I went after him. We saw Monk running toward us.

"They brought her to the ICU." Monk said and we ran toward the ICU. We waited 15 minutes and the doctor came out.

"Who brought Ms. Blaze Shibuya here?" The doctor asked.

"That would be me, her brother." Naru replied.

"Well, she came back to life somehow. Thanks to Ms. Shizuka with her guidance on how to do it, she is fine now. We will move her to another room the day after tomorrow. Also, you can visit her now." The doctor said and we all nodded. I went to Mai with Monk while Naru went to Blaze's room.

~Naru's P.O.V.~

I saw Blaze, she was on the bed with all those machines next to her. I couldn't take it anymore! I called Lin.  
"_This is Lin._" Came a reply from the other end of the line.

"Lin, did you get rid of the demons?" I asked.

"Except for one. The one that attacked Mai." Lin replied. I hung up and made my way back to that house. This demon will land in hell.


	36. House of Killer Demons final

**Me: Okay! If I get fifty reviews and the fiftieth reviewer will have their own OC! Like WhisperToTheWolves! (Her character's name is Shizuka) **

**Monk: Why am I still substituting for Mai?**

**Me: Shut it!**

**Monk: Why not Yasu!**

**Yasu: Boo!**

**Me: Yo Yasu!**

**Monk: Say Something funny Yasu.**

**Yasu: Aww~ Does My sweetie pie Monk miss me?**

**Me: ~Laughing~**

**Monk: Not funny!**

**Yasu: But sweetie! **

**Monk: ~runs away~~**

**Me: ~Laughing hard~ That *Laugh* Was *laugh* Hilarious! ~laughing~ Priceless!**

* * *

**~Naru's P.O.V.~**

I ran all the way there. Once I reached the house, I grabbed Blaze's scythe. Prepare to go to hell demon!  
"Calm down. The demon is upstairs in the attic." I heard a voice say. I looked behind me and saw Shizuka.

"How is Momoko?" I asked making my way to the attic.

"She is currently in a sleep. Kakoii hasn't left her sight. He says that Momoko is part of Mai." Shizuka said following me with a katana in her hand.

"Your going to fight too?" I asked.

"That demon hurt my friend and your sister. He also put the life of your girlfriend and children. I should help give payback." Shizuka said. After this, we slipped into an awkward silence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We were finally at the attic. "Why are you here?" asked a shaky voice. We looked around to find the demon but in a smaller form. It was a boy, trembling in fear. It had tears. "Go away."

"I am Shizuka. What is your name?" Shizuka asked.

"Jay. Now, Go away." Jay said. He never stopped trembling. He started crying. "Annoying girls should die. Crazy girls should die. All girls should die. All girls who are murdering should die. MOMMY SHOULD DIE!" He stood up. He lost his sanity.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Mommy killed me. She and her friends. They murdered me. They didn't care about me. They were annoying. They were crazy. AND THE WERE ALL MURDERERS!" Jay said getting bigger. "I want me daddy to come back. He died because of Mommy. She and her friends tortured him and killed him!" He was in his demon form.

"Now!" I yelled slicing the demon in half. Once I did that, a boy's spirit came out. It was purplish gold.

"Mommy murdered me but she didn't mean to. She was crazy." the boy continued to say.

"Your mother, when she murdered you and your spirit watched her reaction, what was it like?" I asked. Jay looked at me turning a little more gold.

"She cried. She called the police. She turned herself in." Jay said as he was turning more gold. "She went to the asylum She stayed there as her punishment. When she died she thought of me. She cried a sorry." He was fully gold.

"See. She didn't mean to." Shizuka said.

"Thank you." Jay said and finally passed on. I guess the scythe wasn't needed. I put the scythe back. I went to the boys' room and changed. I wore a dark blue shirt (Almost looks like black) black pants and a black jacket. I walked back to the hospital and ran when I was half way there. I ran to John, who was on the phone, and tapped his shoulder.

"John, how's Blaze?" I asked. He hung up and smiled.

"She is good so far. I'm not really sure. The doctor said she would wake up soon or something like that." John replied. I nodded and went to Mai's room. I just remembered. she's having twins. I'm getting nervous again! I just shook off the feeling and went into Mai's room. I saw she was still asleep. At least I got rid of the demon.

**~~Nyan~~Neko~~Nyan~~Neko~~ 3 months later ~~ Nyan~~ Neko~~Nya~~Neko~~**

**~Mai's P.O.V~**

It's been three months since the case. Also, I am now three months pregnant to twins. A boy and a girl. How do I know? Naru told me. Momoko was at the kitchen talking to Masako. Kakoii went back to Ethan for today saying that Ethan had news for him. I sat there. "Mai would you like some tea?" Masako asked. I nodded. I was getting bored. After I told everyone I was pregnant, their reaction was priceless. Also, after I told them I was pregnant, Masako became...nice to me.

*********************************FLASHBACK*****************************************

_I woke up to see Naru's worried face. "Stop worrying." I said as I felt pain. He quickly called the doctors. They gave me pain killers and I sighed. Naru came back into the room, with a small smile._

_"Mai, your having twins." Naru said. My jaw was wide open._

_"R-Really?!" _

_"A boy" He said. _

_My eyes were probably wide._

_"And a girl" He said and I nearly cried of happiness. I shook my head and looked at Naru._

_"Should we tell them now?" I asked. _

_"If your ready." Naru said. I nodded. He went to get the others. Momoko appeared at my side._

_"A-A-Are Y-Y-You O-O-Okay? K-K-Kakoii i-i-i-is with A-A-Ayako and T-T-T-Takigawa." Momoko said._

_"I'm fine. You should go to Kakoii." I said and Momoko nodded. After a few minutes, the whole group was here except for Blaze. _

_"Yo Mai! how are you?" Monk asked._

_"I'm fine._

_"Naru said you two had news for us." Ayako said and I nodded._

_"You might want to take a seat for this." Naru said and they took a seat except for Yasu, John and Lin._

_"So..." Monk was getting impatient._

_"I'm pregnant with twins." I said.  
_

_"A boy and a girl." Naru said reading his book._

_"Yup!" I said. _

_"WHAT?! They all yelled. I got reactions that were hilarious. Monk had his ears closed saying it's a dream. Ayako was telling him its not a dream and when she gave up, she covered her mouth. Yasu passed out. John was wide eyed. And Lin, well he wasn't shocked. Masako was wide eyed and covering her mouth. Momoko passed out. Kakoii was poking Yasu asking if he's dead. Allen was at the emo corner saying some things. Shizuka was pacing around the room saying something. Bryan just burst into laughter._

_"Congrats Mai!" Was what Masako said. Everyone snapped out of shock and started congratulating me. This was just the best moment!_

* * *

Blaze walked up to me. Her arm was in a cast and John was behind her. "I'm bored!" She said while John stared at the ceiling.

"What's wrong John?" I asked and Blaze looked at him.

"There's a bee and Fly there." He said.

"What?! We need to get rid of it!" Blaze said and we nodded. Monk came in. "Monk, will you help us?"

"Sure! What do you need help with?" He asked.

"Help us kill those bugs!" Blaze replied pointing at the two bugs. We all went to my desk grabbing something. Monk got a ruler, I got a magazine, John got a notebook while Blaze had her own weapon. It was cardboard. I went to attack first.

"Agent Kawaii Mai, your move. Now!" Monk said and I smacked the place those bug were at but, they flew away.

"Agent Monk Takigawa, your turn!" I said as Monk only hit the fly but it continued to fly around.

"Agent ex-priest John. It's go time!" Monk said and John nodded. He wasn't able to smack them.

"Agent Awesome Blaze, your move." I said while Blaze nodded. She jumped on the couch and was able to hit a little of the bugs.

"Agent Monk Takigawa got to secret base and attack!" I said as he ran to secret base (Behind the couch).

~Naru's P.O.V.~

I heard those loud voices.

"Agent Kawaii Mai, advance to quarter 5."

Monk.

"Agent ex-priest John, advance to quarter 6"

Mai.

"Agent Monk Takigawa, advance to quarter 8."

Blaze.

"Agent Awesome Blaze, advance to quarter 10."

John.

"C-C-Calm D-D-D-Down. I-I-I'll G-G-G-Get A-A-A-Ayako."

Momoko.

"Mai, here's your tea."

Ms. Hara

"Thanks!" I heard a thud and a cup drop. "EEK!"

Mai.

"THE INTRUDER HAS INVADED MAI'S SPACE! ATTACK!"

Monk.

I heard thing being smacked everywhere. That's it! I went outside to see something. Mai was hiding under the table, Ms. Hara was crouching behind the couch, Momoko was in the kitchen, hiding, Monk was on the couch with a ruler in his hand, Blaze was standing on the table while John was at the far end of the room. "What are you all doing?" I asked. Blaze pointed at the wall. I saw a bee and fly. Why do these bugs have to ruin my peace.

"The bee went flying around like crazy." Blaze said. I sighed.

I saw Allen burst into the room with fly spray. "I found fly spray only!" She said entering. She sprayed the fly and it fell to the ground. The bee was still flying.

"I'll call Shizuka." Allen said taking out her phone. Shizuka came in with bug spray.

"Where's the pest?" Shizuka asked. We pointed to the wall. Shizuka ran to the wall and sprayed it. "That should do it." She put the bug spray down and began sweeping the dead bugs away. I just helped Mai get out of her hiding place and went back to my office.


	37. The 6 (Not so) Boring Days

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost hunt or the animes being mentioned here.**

**The 6 (not) so boring days theme **

**DAY 1: GHOST STORIES and POLTERGEIST?!**

**DAY 2: DRIVING TO THE CHURCH or DEATH**

**DAY 3: KARAOKE and CONTEST?**

**DAY 4: COSPLAY and PLAY?**

**DAY 5: PERFORMING FOR THE CONCERT?!**

**DAY 6: KISS, TRUTH OR DARE?****  
**

**.**

**.**

**Those are the themes of this chapter! HUMOR for all. ENJOY~~~~**

* * *

**DAY 1**

**GHOST STORIES and POLTERGEIST?!**

~Mai's P.O.V.~

Naru hasn't taken any cases yet. Blaze was complaining, John was telling her to be patient while I sat there, bored. "Ah! Why don't we watch anime?" Blaze asked.

"Sure." John and I said while nodding. Blaze turned on her laptop and went to Google. She went to anime freak.

"Which do you guys want to watch?" Blaze asked. "Shugo Chara, Shugo Chara Doki, Shugo Chara Party, Idolmasters or Yumekui Merry?"

"Um... Yumekui Merry." John and I replied.

"Okay!" Blaze started scrolling down the page but when she clicked it, it had an error. "Why does my laptop hate me?" Blaze whined.

"Don't worry. We could always do something else." John said trying to lighten the mood.

"Like what?" Blaze asked. John got a back pack (Never noticed it) and started to dig in it.

"What about..." John trailed off when Allen entered.

"Al, where's Bryan?" Blaze asked.

"He went to Australia for a few days. He said he lost a rock-paper-scissor match with Wakana so, he had to go in her place." Allen explained sitting down.

"Bored!" We all exclaimed. I was going to make tea but then...

"Hey! Why don't we go to..." Allen was looking at a map. "I can't read Kanji!" She threw the map at Blaze, who threw it at John, who threw it at me.

"What about we tell Ghost Stories." I suggested and they nodded. I grabbed flashlights as we went into a dark room. I gave one to everyone.

"Who's first?" Blaze asked.

"Youngest to oldest." I replied.

"The youngest here is Blaze." John said and Blaze nodded.

"Here's a story. The possessed doll..." Blaze started. John and I remembered Minnie. The room was dark and Blaze's flashlight was only on. "There was a girl who was five and she had a friend as a spirit. They played all day until it was the girl's bedtime. A year later she got a doll. The girl played with the doll more than the time she played with the spirit.

The spirit soon got angry and possessed the doll. The girl thought the doll could move and talk so she went along with it. She would do normal girly things with her. 9 years past and the girl threw the doll away. The spirit was now lost with the doll.

One day when the girl was walking home from school and she got a phone call from a mysterious caller. The caller didn't greet her or anything. The caller said, 'I'm in the corner of Shibuya. You will see me there tomorrow.' The girl got nervous so she hung up and ran home." Allen was next to me and so was John.

"As soon as she got home, she sighed and went to sleep. Later when she woke up she went to the corner of Shibuya to go to the cafe near there and saw a table, with a doll on it. Not just any doll, her old doll. The doll had a phone next to it. The girl just ignored it." Allen was trembling, I was holding her arm tightly and John was just shaking.

"On her way home, she got the phone call from the mysterious caller again. 'You will see me tomorrow night at exactly midnight after a call.' The girl ran home and went to bed straight. The next day was Saturday. She stayed home in the living room, watching TV. She did that for the whole day. Later that night or should I say midnight, she received a call. It was the same person. She could only make out a few words." Blaze turned of her flashlight and disappeared.

"I'm right behind you." We heard a voice say with a knife popping up in front of us. We went screaming out of the room. Naru and Lin got out their office to see what was happening and ended up seeing us running.

"Naru...Blaze...Voice..Ghost Stories." I breathed out.

"Blaze is right there." Naru said pointing to Blaze who had a voice thingy and a fake knife.

"You scared the hell out of us!" Allen yelled hiding behind her big bro.

"You said youngest so I wanted to do a special one." Blaze said. Allen was about to attack her but then...

"Ma-Ma, Pa-Pa!" Yelled a voice from the door. Kakoii and a girl were there. Oh, did I say my messed up brother is there.

"Mai meet Maika, Kakoii's new sister. They're the same age by the way." Ethan said and left after. Kakoii and Maika ran up to Naru and started pulling him around. They saw John and ran to him. They used him as a Merry-go-round. I looked at Maika. She wore a pink shirt and skirt. Her hand band hat cat ears. She kind of looked like Kakoii.

"Why don't we go to the church again?" John suggested while the two let him go.

"But the kids are going to attack me again and me broken arm won't heal any faster." Blaze said.

"I was thinking we can continue telling ghost stories." I said. They nodded.

"May I join?" Naru asked and we nodded.

"One condition." Allen said.

"And that is?" Naru asked.

"Don't try to s are us like what Blaze did to us. Sticking a knife out of you is not cool." Allen said walking away and was followed by a snickering Blaze and relaxed John. We followed after and I gave a flashlight to Naru and we sat down in the dark room.

"Next one to start is our Mai~" Blaze said. I turned on my flashlight.

"This one is called the Urado Killer." I started. John and Naru stiffened. " There were three teenagers who loved to Ghost Hunt. They came across an old mansion. They knew that Kaneyuki Miyama lived there in Meiji 10. They also knew he had a son with him, but they don't know about Urado or should I say Vlad." I continued. John sat next to Blaze a little closer as Allen sat next to me and I sat next to Naru.

"They were all rookies in Ghost Hunting so they only had very few equipment. Their leader was 16 years old and so were the other 2. They only got one thing from the audio feed." I continued. "I don't want to die." I said that in a creepy voice which Made Blaze hold onto John's arm, Allen was hiding behind Naru and Naru was just stiffening by the moment.

"The teenagers think that it was just a lost spirit so they let their guard down. All of them slept in a room they used for their base. One of them hand a nightmare. The nightmare was a dream on what was happening there. The girl was taken to a strange room. She was put in a kimono. They tied her to the table. They got a knife. They cut the girls head of draining he blood. Little did she know it wasn't a dream. The next morning she went missing. The other two didn't know what to do since she was a leader. The next day, the assistant went missing. The investigator that was left got scared. She didn't want to go without her-" I was cut off with banging on the wall, the door opening and closing and lastly things flying around. I hugged Naru's arm, Allen Hugged Blaze's arm and Blaze hugged John's arm. Lin went into the room and ran to his sister. Everything died down in a few.

"Role call." Blaze started. "Blaze!"

"John."

"Here."

"Allen. "

"Lin."

"Mai."

We were all searching for the light switch. We heard voices. "I told you not to get angry at Ma-Ma's phone!" I heard a voice say that. It was Kakoii.

"But that man was prank calling Mai-Mai!" Another voice yelled.

"Maika!" I know that voice, Kakoii.

"Fine Kakoii, I'm sorry!" Maika yelled. All of us sighed and started cleaning up.

* * *

**DAY 2**

**DRIVING TO THE CHURCH or DEATH?**

Allen, Blaze, Monk, John and I were sitting in the lounge. I had just given Naru his tea and had nothing else to do. Blaze's arm was still in a cast but she only let John sign it. "Hey, can we go to the church, John?" Blaze asked.

"Sure if-"

"Wait, yesterday, didn't you say that your arm wouldn't heal any faster if you were near the kids?" Allen interpreted.

"Who cares! I want to go now." Blaze said.

"We could go again." I said.

"All right, let's go!" Monk and Blaze said in sync. "Stop saying what I'm saying! STOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" Monk covered Blaze's mouth.

"5" John started.

"4" Allen continued.

"3" I said.

"2" John said.

"1" the three of us said. Blaze bit Monk and Monk screamed in pain.

"Are you some kind of vampire?!" Monk asked looking at his bleeding hand.

"No!" Blaze said with a smile. "If I was, I would be sucking your blood." I grabbed a first aid I keep with me and aided Monk's hand.

"I won't be able to drive like this." Monk said with a sigh at the end.

"Why don't I drive?" John suggested. Blaze nodded while Allen and I looked at John.

"Y-Y-You can drive?!" We both asked as Monk was in the background, looking surprised. Blaze was in back of us once she heard those words.

"Well, yeah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

We blinked

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"In the presence of Takigawa." John said . All of us face planted.

"Well that beats walking there, right?" Blaze said while getting her bag. I just grabbed my purse. I ran to my boss/boyfriend's office and knocked.

"Naru, we're going to the church to visit the children!" I said.

_._

_._

_._

_No answer._

"Naru...?" I asked knocking again.

.

.

.

"Naru..?" I tried again while knocking.

.

.

.

Naru came out of his office. "I cannot allow you since John is the only one I can rely on to look over you." Naru said looking at me.

"Wha... Wait, don't you trust Blaze?" I asked.

"She acts like Takigawa whenever she is in her fun mode. Allen gets too serious and Takigawa is an adult but too care free." Naru explained.

"Fine! Why don't you come?" I asked.

" Sure. I'll get my coat." Naru said with a face of victory.

"Wait... Did you just.." I looked at Naru.

"Why, you could have thought of it?" Naru said with a smirk. "And I'll be driving."

"NARU YOU NARCISSIST JERK!" I yelled grabbing my coat, putting it on and stomping away. I sat next to Allen, still fuming.

"Did you ever fail your drivers test Oni-tan?" Blaze asked.

"2...10...15." Naru mumbled.

"15?!" We all yelled. Blaze was trying to find another option to get out of the van without jumping out, Allen was holding onto the door, John was slumped forward (I think he passed out), Monk Was on the van floor in an emo corner and I was the calm one, but in the inside, I'm panicking like there's no tomorrow.

"Why are they scared Ma-Ma?" Kakoii asked.

"Yeah, why?" Maika asked.

"Well you see- OH MY GOD! THERE ARE KIDS IN THE CAR WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!?" I yelled as Kakoii and Maika sat in the back where there were booster seats. Naru was driving fast.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Blaze yelled looking out the window.

"AND I DIDN'T EVEN SAY GOODBYE TO BRYAN!" Allen yelled, pretending to sob.

"DON'T WORRY, AL-CHI! WE'LL DIE TOGETHER!" Blaze yelled. They may not be real sisters but they do act like sisters.

"We're going to die...! We're going to die..! We're going to die.! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Monk was yelling the last sentence. While that was happening, I was writing my will.

* * *

**DAY 3**

**KARAOKE TIME and CONTEST?**

We managed to stay alive through Naru's driving and here we are Blaze, Allen, Ayako, John, Monk, Yasu and I were here in SPR's lounge. "Hey, why don't we go do some Karaoke? I mean, I know a place nearby." Blaze said with a smile.

"Sure!" Yasu said.

"That sounds like fun!" John said smiling.

"Oh yeah! I bet Blaze would sing the best." Monk said.

"When pigs fly! I'll be!" Ayako said.

"I bet on Blaze's performance!"Allen said.

"All right! It's pretty close so yeah, we can walk there. My phobia of vans are still present." Blaze said as those who were in the van shivered.

"Mine too." Allen said.

"I would never forget how we crashed. We crashed into a bike, then the pole, fell into a ditch and then quicksand." Monk said.

"Let's get walking!" Blaze said grabbing her coat. We got our coats and started walking. Don't forget, the girls still brought their bag or purse.

"Wow, that took only like a minute." Yasu said opening the door for everyone.

"Oi, Riku!" Blaze yelled into a darkness.

"Blaze, who are you calling to?" I asked.

"RIKU!" She yelled and a black cloak is what we saw. We all watched as we hid behind Blaze. The man was in a black cloak. "Ne, can we go in?"

"Sure." The man said as Blaze payed. We walked to a room. "Who wants to go first?"

"Let's play rock-paper-scissors who goes first. think we should let the winner go first." Allen suggested. We played and Saki won. Saki was looking through the song list and finally got it.

"ready?!" Saki said. Blaze smiled.

"Okay, we'll have a contest. Who is better at singing. Blaze or Saki. Loser gives 900 yen to the winner." Monk whispered to John loud enough for me to hear. "I'll be on Saki's side." John smiled and nodded.

Aoi Tori by Kisaragi Chihaya

"Naku koto nara tayasui keredo, Kanashimi ni wa nagasarenai.  
**(Even though it is easy for me to cry, the tears do not flow of sadness.)**" We were surprised how good Saki can sing.

"Koshita koto kono wakare sae eranda no wa jibun dakara.  
**(This separation from those I held dear was solely my decision.)**

Mure wo hanareta tori no you ni. Asu no yukisaki nado shiranai.  
**(Like a bird that strays away from it's flock. I don't know where my destination lies)**

Dakedo kizutsuite chi wo nagashitatte.  
(**But no matter if I get hurt and scar til my blood flows**)

Itsumo kokoro no mama tada habataku yo.  
**(My heart will always remain just soaring) **

Aoi Tori  
**(Bluebird) **

Moshi shiawase chikaku ni atte mo.  
**(Even if happiness is close by.) **

Ano sora e watashi wa tobu.  
**(I shall fly towards the sky) **

Mirai wo shinjite  
**(And believe in my future.) **

Anata wo wasurenai, demo kinou ni wa kaerenai.  
**(I will not forget you, but I cannot ever turn back to yesterday .) **

Mado kara miru hikaru umi yori. Nami no naka e tobikomitai  
**(Rather than watch the glittering from the window. I would rather plunge myself into its wave.) **

Hikitometeru ude wo hodoite yukubeki basho doko ka ni aru.  
**(So let go of your hand that is stopping me from going to that somewhere I have to go.) **

Anata no ude no torikago ni wa amai jikan dake ga tsumoru.  
**(We spent some sweet times together inside the birdcage you carry) **

Dakedo akai mi wo ima sagashi ni yuku.  
**(But now I must go in search of the red fruit.) **

Itsuka kono wakare wo sou kuyande mo.  
**(Even though someday I will be saddened of this parting.) **

Aoi Tori  
**(Bluebird.)**

Jiyuu to kodoku futatsu no tsubasa de.  
**(With freedom and solitude as its pair of wings.) **

Ano sora e watashi wa tobu haruka na yume e to.  
**(I shall fly towards the sky on a journey for my distant dream.) **

Kono tsubasa mogarete wa ikite yukenai watashi dakara.  
**(These wings I have chosen because I needed to go and live my life.) **

Aoi Tori  
**(Bluebird) **

Moshi shiwase chikaku ni atte mo.  
**(Even if happiness is close by.)**

Ano sora de uta wo utau mirai ni mukatte  
**(I shall sing my songup above the sky and face my future.) **

Anata wo aishiteta demo mae dake wo mitsumeketu.  
**(I had loved you but I will only be looking on forward.) **"

Her score was 97. We clapped for Saki. "Who's next?" Saki asked and drank water.

"I'll go next." Allen said. We nodded and she got ready with her song.

Daydream Syndrome by Marina Fujiwara 

"Kowareta kurayami naiteru kimi no kage.  
**(Your silhouette is crying in the broken darkness.) **

Tsumetai tobira wa imademo tozasare.  
**(The cold gate is still locked.) **

Mou modore wa shinai no?  
**(Will I not return again?) **

Ano hibi, ano yume, ano kibou wa  
**(To that day, to that dream, to that hope) **

Kono sora wa honmono?  
**(Is this sky real?) **

Kimagure, totsuzen, iro o kaeteku  
**(On a whim it suddenly changes color...) **

Koete sono kabe no mukougawa e  
**(Cross over to the other side of that wall!)**

Kurette yuku sekai no kakera ga  
**(The world's fragments are continually going mad.) **

Hagare ochite kiete yuku wa DAYDREAM  
**(Coming unstuck, starting to fall like a DAYDREAM)**" There was some music going on and we were stunned on how good Allen can sing.

"Yuganda omoide umidasu maboroshi wa  
**(The illusion that warped memories create is) **

Hakanaku kieteku mirai no ashioto  
**(Fleeting, like the sound of footsteps vanishing into the future.)**

Kono kimochi wa nan'nano?  
**(What is this feeling?) **

Itakute, tsurakute, kanashii noni  
**(It hurts, it's painful, it's said but)**

Mada shinjite mitai no wa  
**(It's like I can still believe) **

Kimi ga te o tsukande ite kureru kara  
**(Because you grabbed my hand.)**

Tonde, Ima, matataku sono mae ni  
**(Flying now, in that instant before.) **

Afuredasu kinou no zangai  
**(Yesterday's ruins begin to overflow.) **

Yurayura yurete mai chiru wa DAYDREAM  
**(A swinging and swaying dance is a falling DAYDREAM.) **

~~~MUSIC~~~

Tozashita me de miru kono keshiki wa  
**(My closed eyes see this scene.) **

Marude kagami no naka no jibun  
**(That's like myself inside of a mirror.) **

Koete sono kabe no mukougawa e  
**(Cross over to the other side of that wall!)**

Kurette yuku sekai no kakera ga  
**(The world's fragments are continually going mad.) **

Hagare ochite kiete yuku wa DAYDREAM  
**(Coming unstuck, starting to fall like a DAYDREAM) **"

Her score was 98. We were clapping while Yasu was clapping super hard. "Thanks guys but that wasn't really good." Allen said.

"Who's next?" Yasu asked and Allen looked at Blaze.

"Me?" Blaze asked and John pulled her toward the machine.

"Yes!" John said.

Heart Of the Marionette by Hoshii Miki 

"Nee kiete shimattemo sagashite kure masuka?  
**(Hey, even if I disappear, will you search for me?) **" It was like Blaze's singing at the case in Guam. We were not going to that trance thingy but still.

"Kitto isogashite meeru utenai no une  
**(I'm sure the reason why you can't send me texts is because you're too busy.) **

Samishii toki ni wa yozora mitsumeru  
**(When I'm lonely, I look into the night sky.) **

Motto furimuite hoshii mukashi mitai ni  
**(I want you to look my way some more, just like you did back then.) **

Sunao ni itaku naru no  
**(I honestly want to say that) **

**(But I cannot) **

Zuki, Zuki, Zuki, itai  
**(Stab,stab, stab, it hurts) **

Doki, Doki, Doki, kodou ga karada tsutawaru.  
**(Beat, Beat, Beat,my heartbeat conveys to my body.) **

Fumi dashitara ushinai sou de dekinai  
**(If I step out, it seems like I'll lose it all, and I can't do it.) **

Nee wasureteru furi sureba atte kure masuka?  
**(Hey, if I pretend to forget, will you meet me?) **

Mochi tsuzukeru. Watashi MARIONETTO.  
**(I continue to hold onto this thought. I'm a MARIONETTE.) **

Anata to hanarete shimau to mou odorenai.  
**(When I am seperated from you, I can't dance anymore.) **

Hore ne? Ito ga hotsure sou ni naru.  
**(See? The threads are coming lose.) **

Kokoro ga wa kowaresou dayo...  
**(My heart seems as if it will break.) **

Isso wakarebanashi sappari suru no ni ne  
**(Maybe having a break-up talk with you will make me feel relieved altogether.) **

Kurushii toki ni wa asa ga mabushii  
**(When I am in pain, the morning is so blinding) **

Sotto kaban taguri yose omoi tsumetemo,  
**(Even if I softly pull my bag toward me and stuff it with my feelings,) **

Tochuu de hori nageteru  
**(I end up throwing them across the room half-way though) **

Jiri, jiri, jiri kogasu.  
**(Scorch, scorch, scorch, it burns) **

Giri,giri,giri, sonna kakehiki kowai yo.  
**(Grind, grind, grind, I'm scared of that kind of bargain.) **

Fumi dashitara koukai nante dekinai  
**(If I step out, I can't do something like regret.) **

Nee kiete shimattemo sagashite kure masuka?  
**(Hey, even if I disappear, will you search for me?) **

Yuku ate mo nai watashi MARIONETTO.  
**(I'm a MARIONETTE without a destination.) **

Anata ni kimochi todokanai. Ah, Madokokashii .  
**(My feelings won't reach to you. Ah, it's so irritating.) **

Hore ne? Namida hitotsubu mo denai.  
**(See? Not even a single tear will drop.) **

Kokoro ga wa kowaresou dayo...  
**(My heart seems as if it will break.) **

Kiresou ni natta ito wa mou modotanai yo.  
**(The threads that seemed like they would be cut and can't come back) **

Dakedo yuuki nakute mitomenai no  
**(But I am not brave enough to admit it.) **

Sude ni samete shimatta koto  
**(That it's already frozen over) **

Ne mada watashi no koto mitsumete kuremasuka?  
**(Hey, will you still gaze at me?) **

Nanimo dekinai sore ga MARIONETTO.  
**(I can't do anything, that's a MARIONETTE) **

Anata ni kimochi todokanai. Ah, Madokokashii .  
**(My feelings won't reach to you. Ah, it's so irritating.) **

Hore ne? Namida hitotsubu mo denai.  
**(See? Not even a single tear will drop.) **

Kokoro ga wa kowaresou dayo...  
**(My heart seems as if it will break.)**"

Her score was 99. We clapped, especially Allen, John and Yasu. "Here John, you won." Monk said handing John 900 yen.

"Why did you need to do that?" Ayako asked.

"We had a bet." John said. Blaze smiled and drank water.

** "**Who's next?" I asked. Yasu, Allen and Blaze grinned at me.

"You!" They all said in sync, dragging me toward the karaoke machine. As the song started, I neverr noticed Naru went into the room.

Ippai Ippai by Ritsuko Aizuki 

"Hanaseba wadai ni tsukinai Kurai ni.  
**(We'd never run out of topics if we talked.) **

Tanoshiku futari no jikan sugoseru.  
**(We could enjoy spending our time alone together.) **

Ah doushite watashi?  
**(Ah, why can't I?) **

Kokoro gamae nashi dewa aenai wo  
**(See you without steeling myself.) **

Ne, ippai, ippai, ippai, ippai  
**(Hey! Lots and Lots and Lots and Lots.) **

Anata no koe wo  
**(I want to hear) **

Sou Ippai, ippai, ippai, ippai  
**(Yeah! Lots and Lots and Lots and Lots) **

Kikasete hoshii  
**(Your voice) **

Mou zettai, zettai, zettai, zettai  
**(I'm sure sure sure sure) **

Hokano hito yori.  
**(That my feelings are for you) **

Un Zettai, zettai, zettai, zettai.  
**(Okay! Sure sure sure sure) **

Suki dato oumou  
**(Are stronger than anyone else's) **

Mada sonna koto ienai kedo  
**(But I can't tell you that yet!) **

**(La. La,la,la. La, la la la la la la!) **

Saa, saa  
**(Come on, come on.) **

Saa kigaru ni  
**(Come on, take it easy) **

Saa, saa  
**(Come on, Come on) **

Saa kamaezu  
**(Come on, don't stiffen up.) **

Saa saa  
**(Come on, come on) **

Saa tsuyoki de  
**(Come on, be confident) **

Saa!  
**(Come on!) **

Saa ikouyo  
**(Come on, let's go!) **

Ne! Ippai, ippai, ippai, ippai  
**(Hey! Lots and Lots and Lots and Lots!) **

Anata no koe wo  
**(I want to hear) **

Sou! Ippai, ippai, ippai, ippai  
**(Yeah! Lots and lots and lots and lots!) **

Kikasete hoshii  
**(Your voice) **

Mou zettai, zettai, zettai, zettai  
**(I'm sure sure sure sure) **

Hokano hito yori.  
**(That my feelings are for you) **

Un Zettai, zettai, zettai, zettai.  
**(Okay! Sure sure sure sure) **

Suki dato oumou  
**(Are stronger than anyone else's) **

Ne ippai, ippai, ippai, ippai  
**(Hey! Lots and lots and lots and lots) **

Anata no koe wo  
**(I want to hear) **

Sou. Ippai, ippai, ippai, ippai.  
**( Yeah! Lots and lots and lots and lots.) **

Kikasete hoshii  
**(Your voice) **

Ne. Ippai, ippai, ippai, ippai!  
**(Hey! Lots and lots and lots and lots!)**"

I got 100! Everyone was clapping and I smiled. "Wow, Mai-chi~" Blaze said.

* * *

**DAY 4**

**COSPLAY and PLAY?!**

It was a peaceful day until... "EVERYONE!" Allen yelled looking at us and putting her phone in her pocket. "Since we don't have any clients today, why don't we go down to a place I know and cosplay?"

There was a 'thump' sound in the kitchen and we all ran in. We saw Blaze, on the floor, with Kakoii and Maika trying to climb her. The kettle was on the stove. "Okay, get off!" Blaze said as Kakoii and Maika got off.

"As I was saying, after we have some snack and tea, we go cosplaying." Allen said and Blaze looked at her.

"OMG!" She squealed as everyone exited the kitchen. A few minutes after we drank the tea and had snacks, we followed Allen to a car. Blaze, Monk, John, Kakoii, Maika and I stopped. Bryan looked at us. Yeah, Bryan came back. Wakana was looking at the two kids and by two kids, I mean Kakoii and Maika

"Don't worry, my brother is driving." Allen said and those who had a phobia of Naru driving sighed in relief. We started walking. Naru sat shotgun at the back of them was Blaze, John, Allen, in back of them was Monk, Ayako and I sat in back of them. Kakoii and Maika sat on Monk and Ayako.

"So Mai, you won't cosplay?" Blaze asked looking back at me. I stared. wait stare isn't the right word. I glared at her and she smiled. "I can survive death glares so you have no chance on scaring me." She grinned.

"I won't cosplay because I would look silly since if my stomach." I replied glaring my hardest at her.

She sat properly and faced forward. I just glared at the back of her head. "It won't work." She said and threw a piece of candy into my hand, which landed perfectly on my fist. "Leave that cosplay to me then." I was looking at her. We were finally there. Once we got down, we thought it was a theater.

"Okay! Let's go~" Allen said walking toward the entrance. We went inside and it was a theater. "Did I mention that we will be doing a play? Well if not, I have the cosplays ready." We were about to run out but Lin, Blaze and John were there and Blaze had her scythe.

"No escape!" Blaze exclaimed. We sighed and walked to a room.

"Okay, each cosplay has your name, character's name and script! The play is based on an anime characters Blaze and I suggested." Allen said and we nodded. I went t my costume and saw it. I was the character Amu. I saw Blaze look at her own and her character was Utau. Naru was someone named Ikuto. Lin was someone named Mori-senpai. Monk was someone named Kyouya. John was someone named Kaoru. Bryan was someone named Hikaru. I noticed John and Bryan's cosplay looked the same. Masako was some one named Haruka. Allen was someone called Rin. This is gonna be one hell of a play.

**DAY 5**

**PREFORMING FOR THE CONCERT **

I sat down. I thought these days with no cases or clients would be boring! Blaze and John were talking to each other (more like Blaze telling him stories about funny things that happened to her in the Philippines), Allen and Bryan were talking, Monk was reading a comic book, Ayako, Saki, Shizuka and Masako were listing names for my baby and Wakana... Well, Wakana was here this morning. '_One thing I feel is that Wakana is going to walk through that door right now and drag us into something fun and tiring_'. I thought pointing at the door. "GUYS, GUYS! MY FRIEND WHO IS A SISTER OF A SINGER JUST CALLED. SHE SAID THAT HER SISTER GOT SICK AND MENTIONED HOW GOOD WE SING AND HOW MONK IS IN A BAND SO SHE POSTED ON HER BLOG THAT WE WILL BE TAKING HER PLACE!" Wakana yelled running into the office. I looked at my finger. I just had to think that.

I said,"I never knew this would happen. Can I skip out on this? I mean, yeah it sounds fun but-"

"YOU ARE PARTICIPATING WEATHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Wakana yelled grabbing random people. She grabbed Saki, Masako, Monk, Allen, Shizuka, Blaze and me. Why me? "HERE! ENOUGH BACKSTAGE PASSES FOR YOU! GIVE THE OTHER TWO TO THE MEN IN BLACK!" Wakana threw the backstage passes at Yasu. We were thrown into the limo and the driver started driving.

"Where-"

"STEP ON IT! THE CONCERT HALL!" Wakana yelled and the driver drove fast.

"Can't a pregnant teen relax at all?" I asked looking out the window.

"So another name could be Shizuka." Saki said.

"Another can be Ray." Shizuka said.

"You guys are still at it?" I asked.

"Yup!" Saki said. I sighed and looked back out the window. '_God, if my baby dies because I can't get rest around here, kill me and Naru._' I thought looking outside the window.

"STOP!" Wakana yelled at the driver and we all jumped. "MOVE MOVE! WE GOTTA MEMORIZE THE SONG AND DANCE MOVES!" We all ran to the concert hall and into the dressing room. This is gonna be one hell of a concert.

**DAY 6:**

** Kiss, Truth or Dare?**

It was a normal day and Naru yelled, well more like raised his voice, at everyone to not drag me into anything. Everyone was here, the girls talking about the name of the babies while the boys (minus Lin and Naru) were talking about how to help build the babies room. Wait.. What do they mean 'new babies room'? I just sighed and spun the bottle i had and the cap landed on Ayako. "KISS, TRUTH OR DARE?!" Yasu yelled pointing at Ayako. Did I mention Momoko and the two kids were at my apartment?

"Huh? I thought it was only 'truth or dare'." I said.

"Who cares, it makes the game interesting." Yasu said with a goofy grin. "Anyway Ayako, kiss, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Ayako said.

Yasu _almost _smirked. "Do you wuv (love) Monk?" Yasu asked.

"Well um... You see...Just a little." Ayako replied. Monk fell off his chair. I nearly laughed until Blaze, Saki and Allen were crouching down to Monk and poking him with a pencil they had.

"Is." Allen started.

"He." Blaze continued.

"Dead." Saki continued.

"Already?" They asked it in perfect sync. All of us laughed minus Lin and Naru. How is Allen and Lin alike?

"Lets wake him up girls." Saki said. Shizuka crouched down to Monk too.

"1" Allen said.

"2" Blaze said.

"3" Saki said.

"Go!" Shizuka said.

"WAKE UP OR WE'LL ROAST YOU!" The four yelled and Monk got up. "Our job is done." They said in sync, dusting themselves and walking to the side.

"Spin the bottle again, spin the bottle again!" Yasu said. I spun the bottle and it landed on Monk.

"Kiss truth or dare?" I asked Monk.

"DARE!" Monk replied/yelled.

"Run around in Tokyo in under an Hour." Masako said. I snickered. Saki got a whistle, Blaze got water, Allen got a towel and Shizuka got a timer.

"Are you ready, Mr. Takigawa?" Shizuka asked as Blaze gave him a bottle of water.

"Sure. A dare is a dare after all." Monk said getting up and to the door. Saki opened the door and blew the whistle.

"GO!" Allen yelled with her fist in the air. Monk started running and Saki slammed the door shut. I spun the bottle again and it landed on Masako.

"Kiss truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth."

"Are you afraid of needles?"

"Yes."

I spun the bottle again and it landed on me.

"Mai-chan~ Kiss. Truth. Or. Dare?" Yasu asked,

"Kiss." I regretted what I said.

"Naru." Everyone but Naru and I said. I walked up to Naru, kissed him and sat back down. I spun the bottle again, knowing there is a blush on my face. This time it was Naru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It has been five hours and the game ended. Wait... What happened to Monk? I mean, we never heard the timer.

**Monk's P.O.V. **

I've been running and I couldn't find the SPR building. I'm hungry, cold and tired.


	38. I'm VERY VEWY SORRY!

**I am sorry for not updating for a long time! Q~Q All I want to say is that there is good news and bad news... **

**Bad News: I'm sorry but I have to delete this story. *hides head in a bag***

**Good News: **

**Wait For it...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'm making a new story based on Hugs, Kisses, and HATE?!. The title will be: You Never Know What Happens in the Future. The plot is a bit different though... But same Character and OCs but, there's a twist.**

**I will try to get it up as soon as someone knows. **

**-KawaiixKawaii**


End file.
